Necromancer Unleashed
by Razial
Summary: Pain, anger, hatred and betrayal unwittingly aid Harry in unleashing a power only one other wizard before him had access to and now he rages war on the magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Necromancer Unleashed

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to it, nor do I own any of the connected media, they all belong to J. and anyone else who has the rights.

Pairing: Harry/Tonks

Notes: This is an AU that will change how things went after book five. It will be bloody and violent so be warned. Also note there is a big difference between a ghost and a spirit in this story, so don't get confused when you note how different they are from cannon.

Summary: Pain, anger, hatred and betrayal unwittingly aid Harry in unleashing a power only one other wizard before him had access to and now he rages war on the magical world.

Chapter 1

(Hogwarts)

Harry Potter walked the corridors of the school angry and pissed off. He was invisible to everyone due to the fact he was wearing his invisibility cloak. He had been like this ever since the end of the last school year, when Voldemort had returned at the end of the Tri-wizard tournament.

He had raised the alarm expecting his friends and the government to listen and aid in fighting him. Instead they had turned their backs on him and called him deranged. Even Hermione and Ron had been unsure of his claim. Dumbledore had at least taken the threat seriously and recalled the Order of the Phoenix.

However Voldemort was keeping his head down as were his Death Eaters and thus even they were starting to doubt him, only two actually kept faith with him and that was Sirius and his beautiful cousin.

Things at school were going down hill fast, everyone was against him, just like in his second and fourth year, only to a much worse degree and it was driving him nuts. The hatred this was garnering was even worse than it had ever been, he felt like a storm just waiting to be unleashed. Worse than all that was the actions of the Ministry appointed defence teacher Umbridge, who delighted in torturing him. She wanted to silence his claims about Voldemort being back, but he refused to be cowed by anyone.

Trying to find some peace and quite had not been easy, until Dobby had shown him an interesting room that no one else seemed to be aware off. It was called 'The Room of Requirement' and could be anything he needed, including a place to sleep. He went there often to relax and to do his homework. It was better than sitting in the common room, whilst people stared either hatefully at you or just looked at you as if you were insane. Even Ron and Hermione had started to do it when they believed he wasn't looking, he had no friends here anymore. Turning a corner he came to a dead stop as he watched Ron, Hermione and strangely Snape walk towards the charms classroom and quickly followed them. Inside he found McGonagall, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. He wondered what was going on. Knowing that Dumbledore could see through the cloak he quickly hid behind a cabinet, which still allowed him to listen to what was going on.

"Thank you for coming, we have much to discuss," Dumbledore started with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Our plan is going well and the entire school has turned against Harry. He has been completely separated from anyone who could or would help him just as it is necessary for him to complete the prophecy," he added.

Now Harry was beyond angry, but he was also confused by what he meant by prophecy. What the hell was going on? He wondered and how his two friends could turn against him so easily, this was a nightmare.

"As I told you before the start of the year no one must believe Harry about Voldemort's return. He must stand alone or our world is doomed. I have known this for many years after hearing the prophecy," Dumbledore continued, faking a sad tone that did not fool Harry for a minute. "This is why I allowed his parents to be murdered and Sirius to go to Azkaban, with a little help from Remus," he explained.

Harry almost saw red at this and barely stopped himself from attacking these people. He needed to hear it all. He listened as Dumbledore explained Remus's role in his parents' death and Sirius being arrested. He also listened as it was stated that Remus was doing what he could to keep Sirius busy and away from Harry now that he was free. He was also trying to distract Tonks by faking an attraction to her. Harry could hardly believe his ears at what he was learning.

"Professor, how much time do we have before Harry must face the Dark Lord?" Hermione inquired.

"Another year or so I believe. The prophecy is not too clear on that my dear," Dumbledore lied easily. "All I am sure of is that he will face Voldemort and destroy him, but die in the process," he told them, having long come up with this as the truth.

He had easily convinced the Order of his false prophecy and how it must go; turning everyone against Harry had been just as easy as he was known as the greatest light wizard of the age. Even Harry's friends had listened and obeyed him. Only Sirius and Tonks remained stubborn in that regard. If this continued he would have to use other measures to remove them from the game. If everything went as planned then he would gain even more honour from being known as Harry's mentor and trainer. He would also gain a large amount of money and ancient artifacts from the Potter vault, whilst the rest would be split between the Weasley's, Remus, Severus, Hermione and other Order members.

"What else must we do Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"I want you to spread a few rumours about Harry delving into the dark arts to the student body as well as our fellow teachers. Harry must be driven to come to me for help," Dumbledore told them. "Whilst I have shown some disquiet with him, I still make myself look as if I believe him, which I will step up in the next few months," he continued. "In the end I will train and control his every action, right up to the point where he fights Voldemort," he stated with a devious smile, which was completely ignored by the others.

"No problem Professor, you can count on us," Ron said with an idiotic smile, feeling like he had finally overcome being in Harry's shadow, as the great Dumbledore was asking him for help and not Harry.

"The others listen to us thanks to our ties to Harry. They think we know him better than anyone," Hermione joined in. "And whilst I wish this was not necessary, I know, thanks to you, that it has to be this way if our world is to survive," she stated with a sad smile. "Harry has to be sacrificed in this way to save us all," she finished.

"Indeed Miss Granger, a very sad fate to fall on anyone, but for the greater good it must go this way," Dumbledore agreed with a nod of his head. "Harry will be remembered as our saviour. I am sure that will be a great comfort to him in the afterlife," he assured them to which the others nodded in agreement.

"The Dark Lord is planning to strike at the Dursley's tonight," Snape reported. "He managed to get Lucius to find their location. Should we intervene?" he asked.

"No, they have served their purpose to keep Harry meek and controllable," Dumbledore answered, shaking his head. "They can now have their reward for their mistreatment of him. After all they are only Muggles," he added with a smile.

Harry was horrified by this, even more than about anything else he had heard, whilst he hated the Dursley's for their treatment of him, he had never wanted them dead. They were, no matter what had come between them, his blood family. His aunt was his mother's sister and he was certain that his mother would want him to aid them. 'But what could he do?' He asked himself and sadly he doubted they would listen to a warning sent by owl.

What shocked him even more was seeing Hermione nod her head at Dumbledore's casual dismissal of the Dursley's fate. She was Muggle born and thus the same as the Dursley's, but it was clear to him now that she saw herself above normal Muggles, most likely even her own parents. Her pride and belief in her superior mind was her greatest fault. He watched as the meeting came to an end and they all exited the room without once looking in his direction. At least none of them had seen him, whilst he listened in on them.

As he sat in the corner of the room the anger, hatred, rage and betrayal began to burn again. It filled his very being and he began to shake, he could barely control his body. He quickly called out to Dobby and asked for a sleeping potion and to be transported to the Room of Requirement, the maniac elf quickly complied.

The next morning Harry woke no better than when he went to sleep. He could feel all his emotions rolling inside of him as if they were waiting to be unleashed. Getting up he ate the light breakfast Dobby had brought for him and then headed for Potions. He was dreading the day to come. Suddenly he stopped as he realised that by now the Dursley's, his last living family, were probably dead. He had failed to do anything after the shock and horror of last night's revelations had forced him to ask for a sleeping potion, which he had taken straight away.

He began to shake and shiver again as his emotions battled to be let free. He did all he could to hold onto some semblance of control. Sadly it was not to be as Draco Malfoy and his cronies appeared and quickly surrounded him.

"So Scar Head, how is it going now that you are friendless and thought of as nothing more than an insane idiot?" Draco inquired with a sneer.

"Yeah, what does it feel like to be so lonely?" Pansy butted in. "You don't have a mother or a father either, you are all alone," she said with a laugh.

"I heard from my father that your relatives met with an unfortunate accident last night and all perished," Draco continued to taunt him, not aware of the deadly build up of magic around Harry. "I hear it was sweet to listen to their screams. I wish I could have been there to help end the Potter and Evans blood line," he pushed.

"Are you angry Potter?" Nott asked, noting the darkening look in the other boy's eyes. "Do you want a little payback?" he added.

Harry's eyes continued to darken as he looked at his tormentors and he began to sway from side to side as the build up of magic reached its height, his emotions finally boiled over and he let out a primal scream of such force that it scared Draco and his friends away from him. He collapsed to his knees, as a ghostly apparition seemed to rise out of his body and quickly became solid. Draco and his friends quickly pulled their wands as they stared at the spirit who looked exactly like Lily Potter, only with darker red hair and eyes that resembled the darkened ones of her son.

"What the hell is going on?" Pansy demanded to know, as she looked at the ghost. "How did he do that?" she added while backing away slowly.

"It's a trick you idiot," Nott drawled confidently. "Potter is trying to scare us, well it won't work," he stated and walked closer to the fallen boy and raised his wand. "Cruc..." he started to cast, knowing that like every other child of the Death Eaters the tracking and monitoring charms had been removed from their wands so he would not be caught casting an unforgivable.

He never got to finish his spell as Lily Potter rose up and raised her arm outwards and stated only one word. A second later Nott exploded in a shower of blood and guts that covered his friends.

"Merlin," Draco stammered in horror, his eyes open wide in terror, behind them another ghost just smiled and shook his head at the prayer.

"Not quite Malfoy," Lily spat darkly. "Time to pay for your misdeeds," she stated coldly, her eyes showing a cold menace that sent chills up Draco's spine.

Draco and his friends tried to turn and run only to find their way blocked by more spirits. One of the first Draco took notice of was a taller version of Harry, that had to be James Potter. He could not believe what he was seeing, everything had seemed to be going his way and now it seemed he was in deep shit.

"Going somewhere Malfoy?" James asked with his eyes alight with fire. "That's not very polite, running off when we just met," he added with a smile that seemed somewhat twisted.

"What the hell are you?" Crabbe shouted in alarm. "How is Potter doing this?" he wanted to know, looking back at the boy who remained on his knees with Lily Potter by his side whispering to him.

"We're the dead and the damned, boy," another of the ghosts stated. "Called forth by the one with the power over life and death, which in case it escaped your notice is Harry Potter," he explained with a grin, which seemed demented. "To be free again at last, oh we are going to have so much fun," he said, clapping his hands together. "But before that, let me introduce myself. I am Salazar Slytherin," he introduced himself with a short bow.

"But, but that means you should be on our side, doesn't it?" Draco found himself asking.

"What morons fill my house these days?" Salazar said mournfully. "Did you not hear me when I said we are at Harry Potter's control?" he asked sarcastically and suddenly was in Draco's face which caused him to stumble backwards and fall on his arse in terror.

"But you are Salazar Slytherin, the Dark Lord's ancestor," Pansy argued with wide eyes, doing her best not to shake in terror.

"As if I would claim that piece of scum as my descendant," Salazar spat in distaste. "Have you not seen what he has done to himself? He can hardly be called human anymore," he lectured them. "The blood that runs in his veins is no longer related to me, he is nothing more than an insane monster which we will help to squash," he told them.

"No, it can't be," Goyle protested. "You wouldn't serve Potter. He is nothing but an idiot, a lowly half-blood," he argued.

Salazar did not reply and simply clicked his fingers and Goyle floated into the air for a few moments and then a crack was heard as his body suddenly began to spasm. Goyle let out a scream of pain, as his back was broken. He was then brought closer to Salazar who glared at him before he pulled a sword from his belt and calmly removed the head from Goyle's body. The blood splattered over Draco and Pansy who were closest to them. The two screamed in horror and Draco, unable to control himself, ended up loosing control of his bladder and peed himself. Pansy almost fainted, but managed to stay upright.

"Pureblood, Halfblood, Muggle born or Muggle makes no difference to us anymore," another ghost stated, moving to the side of Salazar. "We are dead or damned, the only reasons we are here is because the Necromancer has called us to do his bidding and we will obey," he told them. "That one of my own house could be such a being means nothing. I will do as he commands," he stated.

"You are Godric Gryffindor," Crabbe pointed out wide eyed, still trying to wrap his mind around all this.

"Indeed whelp. I am Godric Gryffindor and I am your doom," the ghost responded, before charging Crabbe who was frozen in terror.

Godric vanished inside Crabbe who began to shake and cry as his insides began to heat up. He raised a hand towards Draco and Pansy who cringed away from him. The moment his eye balls exploded caused both teens to finally collapse, both were completely out cold. Crabbe let out a pitiful wail as blood exploded out of his ears and mouth as his body continued to heat up, finally Godric reappeared allowing Crabbe to fall to the floor, twitching in his last moments in complete agony.

Harry had watched this with a deadly calm in his eyes. His mother had explained what had happened to him and what he could now do. He felt strong and powerful, he also had a new purpose as passed onto him by Lily who stayed by his side.

"Wake them," he commanded, as he finally got back to his feet and looked down at Draco and Pansy. He was smiling in amusement as he noted the wet patch on the other boy's pants.

James complied with the order and waved his hand over them, instantly as if electrocuted both the unconscious teens awoke. They scrambled to their feet and pressed against the wall in terror. They clearly knew this was no nightmare.

"I want you to do me a favour Malfoy," Harry said calmly. "I want you to run to the great hall and warn the headmaster that I am coming, for him and for the rest of the traitors," he continued "You tell them I'm coming and hell is coming with me. You hear me? Hell is coming with me," he commanded.

Draco ran not even for a minute contemplating disobeying Harry's order. He ran hoping against hope that the headmaster might be able to stop Potter and somehow send the ghosts back to where ever they had come from. Pansy had tried to run too, but found she could not move. She stared in fright at Harry who smiled coldly at her before turning his back on her. Lily moved forward and thrust out her hand straight into the girl's chest. Pansy screamed as a wave of agony swept through her as if her heart was being compressed. A few moments later her eyes began to roll up into her head and she let out one last wail of pain before collapsing dead on the ground. Lily barely spared her another glance.

"Do you think it was wise alerting the headmaster to this, Master?" the ghost of Frank Longbottom inquired.

Some believed the Longbottom's were chained inside their bodies unable to communicate, when in fact their souls had been damned, ripped from their bodies by the damage done to them by the Cruciatus curse. They were tormented souls like many others who had died in the first war, forever cursed to feel the torment of their bodies and the loss of their sanity.

"No one will believe him," Harry answered. "They will think he is crazy, insane and that is exactly what I want," he continued. "I want all of you, bar Lily, to fade and head for the hall, I will join you soon," he commanded and then turned and headed for the headmaster's quarters with Lily at his side.

"I think he has gone to collect Sirius and Nymphadora to join the fun," James mused as he did as his son had commanded.

"Indeed, they are the only two who remained loyal to him and thus free of any vengeance he will heap onto this world," Alice Longbottom agreed, her eyes filled with the insanity inflicted on her. "The fools of the wizarding world have no idea what they have helped to unleash," she spat.

"No they do not," another ghost agreed with an air of power that was greater than any of the other ghosts present. "Just like in my own time, they had little clue what they were doing when they heaped such cruelty on me. I gained the power of the Necromancer and I changed the world and now the time has come again for such a change," he told them.

"Can they stop us, Merlin?" Rowena Ravenclaw inquired, as they all faded and headed to the hall as Harry had ordered.

"If they managed to kill Harry then yes, but I doubt they will get anywhere near him," Merlin answered with a smile. "Lily has taken it upon herself to be his guard and she will kill anyone who wants to harm him, as any mother would," he continued. "All they will find is a worse death than they already have coming to them," he concluded.

(12 Grimmauld place)

Sirius Black sat on one of the sofa's of the living room. He was bored out of his mind, whilst his cousin Tonks read one of the books from the Black library. Remus and Moody were in the house somewhere as well. Sirius had begun to get a dark feeling from his friend of late and he did not know what to make of it. The other Order members had been acting strangely as well. Tonks had agreed on his view of things. Every last one of them, bar the two, had started to act like Harry had made up the fact that Voldemort had returned. This was even over the fact that they all knew the Dark Lord was back. Dumbledore had confirmed it and Snape was supposedly acting as a spy in his camp. None of it made any sense to them and they wondered why they were acting this way towards Harry. Something was clearly going on that they were not privy to. The activation of the floo brought them out of their musings and they turned to find Harry himself appearing. However instead of falling to the ground as he usually did when using the floo he remained upright.

"Harry, is everything okay?" Tonks asked, surprised to see him here as he was supposed to be at Hogwarts. Wanting to say more she paused as she stared into his eyes and found herself frozen in mid step.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned, not sure what was going on.

"We need to have a little talk Padfoot. Just you, me and Tonks," Harry finally spoke. "Is there anyone else in the house?" he asked.

"Just Moody and Moony," Sirius answered and was surprised as Harry's eyes seemed to dim and become cold, almost vacant.

"I see," Harry responded, before closing his eyes and giving some orders to Lily who was in her faded mode and thus could not be seen by anyone.

Lily in response floated through the wall and went in search of the two traitors. Her anger at Lupin was greater than most others who had helped abuse her son and she would have her revenge, just as Harry had promised she would. She found Lupin in the library and quickly put him to sleep, but far more painfully than she needed to be. She picked him up and flung him head first into the wall knocking him out cold. She then turned and went to find Moody who was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. She simply put him to sleep before returning to Harry's side.

"What's going on Harry?" Tonks asked, having finally been released from Harry's intense stare.

"Sit and listen and I will tell you," Harry said in way of reply, before sitting down himself and started to explain everything he had learned and what had happened that morning.

(Hogwarts)

Breakfast was almost over and most of the students and teachers were talking quietly between themselves when the great doors were flung open and Draco Malfoy ran in. To everyone in the hall he looked terrified out of his mind and had clearly wet himself.

"Mr Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded, annoyed that his godson was embarrassing him.

"Potter has gone insane," Draco shouted in response. "He attacked me and my friends. They are all dead," he ranted looking around wildly. "He has an army of ghosts at his command and they killed my friends," he continued. "He told me to tell you he is coming for you all and hell is coming with him," he stated, remembering the message Potter had told him to give them.

Dumbledore listened to the boy's rants, but quickly dismissed them as just that, a rant of a boy who had clearly lost his mind. He shot a look at Severus who nodded and pulled his wand and quickly put Draco to sleep with a stunning spell. Pomfrey quickly moved to check the boy over.

"Headmaster, Mr Malfoy has blood over his robes" she reported, startled by her discovery.

"Does anyone know where his friends are?" Severus asked his house table.

"They all left together Professor. We have not seen them since," Daphne Greengrass answered with a dismissive wave of her hand, as she did not like the people in question.

"Has anyone seen Potter this morning?" McGonagall inquired, as she took notice of the missing Gryffindor.

"He didn't stay in the tower again last night, Professor," Ginny Weasley reported. "Nor was he seen this morning," she added.

"So we have five missing students who may be injured," Dumbledore concluded. "I want a search of the school and the outside grounds, I want them found," he ordered.

Before anything could happen however, the doors to the hall swung shut and they could all hear them being locked. Dumbledore frowned and quickly tried to open them with his wand, but was shocked when he failed. He wondered briefly if this was some sort of attack by Voldemort, but then dismissed the idea. Hogwarts could not be breached by the Dark Lord, no matter how powerful he was.

Outside the hall the spirits of the founders chuckled as they continued to lock down the hall so that no one could escape. The other spirits spread out, ready to move when the order came. The twilight of the wizarding world as they knew it was at hand, but as was usual for most people they ignored the signs and the cold forbidding feeling that suddenly filled the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(12 Grimmauld place)

Sirius stared at Harry as he finished his explanations and found he was shell shocked, he felt just as he had when he first learned Peter had betrayed them. It was a most unpleasant feeling to have once more, he felt sick and dizzy. If what Harry said was true then Moony had been just as responsible for James and Lily's deaths as Peter had been and has helped to put him into Azkaban as well. 'How could this be?' He asked himself.

Tonks was just as stunned to learn that Remus the man who had been perusing her had only done so to distract her from her loyalty to Harry, not to mention her crush on the young man, that he had helped frame her cousin and allowed the deaths of James and Lily Potter was horrifying to her.

"You must be joking Harry?" she asked, doing her best not to stutter as she tried to overcome her surprise.

"I am afraid not Nym," Harry responded, surprising her by using a shortened version of her hated first name and what surprised her even more, was that she did not mind him doing it. "Everything I have said is the truth. If you need further proof look behind you," he added with a small smile.

Both Sirius and Tonks turned around, only to jump out of their seats as Lily Potter faded into view, looking every bit as terrifying as she had when she first appeared to Draco and his friends. Her dark green eyes matched Harry's so much that it made Sirius gasp in shock and back away from the spirit, while Tonks was rooted to the floor.

"Lily, what happened to you?" Sirius managed to ask. "Your eyes and hair are so much darker than I remember," he continued.

"My connection to Harry is so powerful that what effects him effects me Sirius, his anger, rage and hatred boil through every part of him and I am a part of him, so it boils through me," Lily explained. "The darkening of my eyes and hair is one manifestation of the bond between us, just look at Harry's own eyes," she continued.

Sirius did so and noted that Harry's eyes matched his mothers exactly and began to calm down, but this was a lot of take in. Seeing Lily again after all these years was hard for him and he hat to force himself back into his seat. Tonks all but fell back into hers.

"You really are a Necromancer?" Tonks half asked half stated to which Harry nodded his head in response. "I almost don't believe it. There has not been a Necromancer since Merlin himself," she added with a shake of her head. "But if it had to be someone in our day and age I am glad it is you Harry," she stated with her first smile since Harry had arrived.

"But this is Dumbledore we are talking about," Sirius protested, still having a hard time wrapping his mind around this particular fact. "He's been the leader of the light for fifty years," he pointed out.

"Pretending to be the leader of the light, he had ambitions for power for a long time, Sirius and that has grown stronger over the years," Lily countered. "His history has many dark events that he has hidden from the public, but the dead know it all. He has killed his own sister in a foolish duel with his lover at the time, one Gellert Grindelwald, who he later fought and imprisoned as he knew too much about his real personality," she explained.

"Merlin, how did no one found out about this?" Tonks asked stunned, while Sirius just shook his head. He was truly blown away by this new information.

"A few have done, but they were either bribed by Dumbledore or he put them under the Imperious curse, and before you ask how he was not detected, he knows many dark spells that can hide his magic," Lily answered.

Harry watched as the two absorbed all this and knew how they felt. He had time to sort through how this affected him. He knew exactly what Lily knew due to the bond between them and it increased the anger and hatred he felt at the old man.

"How could Remus have done this to us?" Sirius finally asked, putting the stuff about the headmaster behind him for now and focusing on the horrible truth Harry had told them about his supposed best friend.

"He is easily controlled by the Headmaster who he sees as a great Saviour," Lily answered. "Since he came to Hogwarts, thanks to Dumbledore, he believed he owes the man a great debt. These things made him ignore the truth of the man's evil nature," she informed them grimly.

"And what of his debt to me, to you, to James and especially to Harry?" Sirius demanded enraged by this.

"He never held the bonds of our friendship as closely as you and James did," Lily responded locking eyes with him. "Thus he could easily discount what he was doing as a truly evil act, instead he chose to see it as a necessary sacrifice," she explained. "And for that he will reap the whirlwind that is about to descend on this world, only far more painfully than most," she hissed, her tone darkening.

"I came to ask you to join me," Harry said into the silence that followed.

"Of course I'm with you," Sirius shot back, almost insulted by the question, although he could tell Harry meant no offence.

"Me too Harry," Tonks added. "It is long overdue that our world finally woke up to the evil and corruption within," she said sadly. "From what you said I know it is going to be bloody, but I hope not everyone has to die," she added hopefully.

"No, not everyone," Harry assured her with a smile to ease her worry. "Some have just been lied to and were misdirected such as your mother, Neville and Luna, others such as the Weasley twins are under their mother's imperious curse, but the rest of the sheep will pay a price for their stupidly in believing the lies told to them so easily and for ignoring the danger of Voldemort," he informed them, his tone one of finality. "The traitors and corrupt ones will suffer before their end, and as for the truly evil ones such as Malfoy and Voldemort... well they will regret their actions before their end and it will not be an easy or short end," he finished.

"I want an hour with Remus. I'll leave him alive so Lily and James can finish him Harry, but I want to face him first," Sirius requested, looking between Harry and Lily.

Harry looked at Lily first, who seemed to think it over before nodding her head in agreement, only Lily could freely act without direct orders from Harry and she was the only one who he looked to for guidance. He refused to use his control over her to make her do anything. His bond with her was greater than that with his father.

"What about Mad-Eye?" Tonks inquired.

"He is one of those who has been lied to for many years by Dumbledore," Lily again was the one who answered. "We will take him to Hogwarts with us and explain the situation before we confront the headmaster," she added.

"Then lets grab them and go," Sirius said, eager to confront Remus for his crimes.

Sirius found Remus still out cold after being flung into a wall by Lily. Using a quick spell he made Remus float and follow him back to the floo where Tonks already waited with Moody. Harry quickly activated the floo and stepped into it, followed by the others.

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort sat on his throne wondering about the sudden and abrupt cutting off of his link to Harry Potter. He had been using it to send dreams and visions to the boy for most of the year, hoping to lead him eventually to the Department of Mysteries. There in the secret prophecy vault was the one thing he needed above all else, before he proceeded in this war, the prophecy that had led to his first defeat at the hands of his nemesis all those years ago. It was due to the fact he did not know the full thing that he had failed to kill the boy and so he needed to know the whole thing, but he dared not to go himself, as he wanted to keep the Ministry and the people ignorant of his return.

The sudden loss of his link to the boy disturbed him and made him wonder what was going on. Had the boy somehow learned of the link and found a way to cut it off or was this the old man's doing? Could there be some other factor at work in this? He decided to summon Severus to see what was going on in Hogwarts. However even after a half hour wait there was no sign of the potions master and he began to grow very angry at being ignored. His eyes seem to glow as Pettigrew entered to report. He quickly hit the man with a Crucio curse that left the rat like man squealing like a pig.

Severus would pay for his disrespect the next time he saw him and he would make it a very public punishment, maybe he would allow Bellatrix a shot at him as she despised the shallow hook nosed man. In the meantime he ordered Pettigrew to report, but ended up hitting him with a second Crucio as he took to long to speak. This at least cooled some of his anger, and finally Pettigrew managed to regain control of himself and began to report what he had learned was going on at the Ministry.

(Hogwarts, Great Hall)

Severus Snape was worried as he felt the burning sensation from his dark mark and knew he was in deep trouble, he could not leave the castle due to the lock down, one even the headmaster could not release. His godson was still out cold on the floor and he was wondering just what had happened to his four friends, usually he was never without them. His claims that Potter had gone mad and killed them aided by ghosts were ludicrous. The boy was just an arrogant moron who had little power and was a waste of space.

"Headmaster, I must get out of here, the Dark Lord summons me," he whispered to the old man, ensuring no one could over hear him.

"I cannot break the lock down Severus. It is most perplexing," Dumbledore responded with a deep frown and a shake of his head. "I am at a loss as to what has happened and the castle is no longer responding to my commands," he added equally as quite.

"How is that possible?" Severus asked surprised. "I thought nothing could interfere with your control over the castle," he stated.

"So did I, but something has done so," Dumbledore replied. "Not even Fawkes is responding to my calls, which is most frustrating," he growled a little anger creeping past his control. "For now we will have to wait it out, until whoever is behind this, shows themselves," he concluded, much to Severus's annoyance.

(Hogwarts, Headmaster's room)

Harry looked around as he finally appeared back at Hogwarts and finally smiled as Fawkes let out a note of welcome and swooped over to his shoulder. One of the things he had learned from Godric Gryffindor's ghost was the fact that Fawkes was not the headmaster's familiar by choice, but due to the fact that he was the headmaster. Fawkes had been the familiar of Godric when he was alive, and had with his wife Rowena's help spelled him to be bound to Hogwarts and to each headmaster, unless they betrayed the school as Dumbledore had.

The marriage between Godric and Rowena was known to no one. History had not recorded that after the deaths of their first husband and wife the two had fallen in love and married. Harry was unsure why this important fact had been left out of the history books, but the fact they also had children was also left out as was the truth that the Potter's were direct descendants from one of those children. This explained why Fawkes had aided him in the Chamber of Secrets. It had not been because he was loyal to Dumbledore, but to the fact he had the blood of two of the founders in his veins. It also explained how he had pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat, but of course the old man had spun a tale on that as well.

Once the others had appeared he headed for the hall, knowing that everyone else in the school was locked up there. Sirius broke off at the classroom nearest to them and hung Remus up. Tonks hesitated for a minute knowing Sirius was going to torture him for his betrayal, before looking at Harry who was watching her and waiting to see what she would do. Finally she pushed away thoughts of mercy and moved to Harry's side, she noted the short smile he allowed to show, before he took her hand in his and started to move again.

Tonks almost stopped again as she saw hundreds of ghosts appear in front of the doors to the Great Hall. It was a sight she knew she would never forget and proved more than anything else that Harry was indeed the fabled Necromancer of legend.

"As you thought Harry, they did not believe Draco Malfoy's claims," Merlin told him, while moving to the front of the pack of ghost. As the previous Necromancer he was allowed to be less formal with Harry than the other spirits.

"Of course they didn't Merlin," Harry responded, ignoring the gasp of shock from Tonks at learning that the spirit in front of them was the great Merlin. "The idea that I could be the Necromancer is beyond them, but in a few minutes that will change," he continued. "Father you will protect Nym and ensure she comes to no harm once we enter the hall. Is that understood?" he ordered, turning to the spirit of James Potter.

"Of course Harry," James nodded in agreement and moved to Tonk's side who was busy staring at Harry in surprise at his concern for her wellbeing.

"Don't look so surprised Nym, you are very important to me, even if you were unaware of that fact," Harry said, noting her look and smiling at her. He turned to the double doors before she could respond. "Open the doors," he commanded the founder's spirits.

Back in the classroom Sirius used the water sprout spell to wake Remus up. He actually enjoyed the moaning and groaning the man did as he awoke. Clearly Lily had not been gentle in knocking him out, not that he blamed her at all. He waited until finally Remus seemed to shake off the pain he felt and note his surroundings.

"Sirius, what is going on?" Remus demanded to know, annoyed to find he was stuck to the wall. "Is this some sort of demented prank? Cause if it is I am not laughing," he added.

"This is no prank Moony, no this is revenge," Sirius growled back, surprising Remus by his tone. "This is payback for your crimes," he added pointedly.

"What crimes? What the devil are you talking about?" Remus shot back, being confused by this.

"You betrayed us Remus, me, James, Lily, Tonks and especially Harry," Sirius spat. "You aided the old man in helping kill James and Lily by ignoring the fact that Peter was the damn spy, which you knew. You then refused to make this known to the Order and Ministry so I would be sent to Azkaban and Harry would be sent to the Dursley's," he shouted, his anger building as Remus turned white in shock that Sirius knew the truth. "How could you do it?" he demanded to know, glaring at his former friend.

Remus stared at Sirius wondering what to say, but the thing that was most on his mind was how the hell the man had found out the truth. He had to warn Dumbledore and quickly before Sirius disrupted his plans, but how to get out of here was the problem.

"Sirius, clearly you have been taken for a fool," he finally spoke. "I would never betray James, Lily, Harry or yourself," he told him, as confidently as he could.

"Don't waste your breathe traitor. Harry over heard everything you and the others said last night," Sirius cut him off with a dark look. "He knows exactly what role you have played and he told us. It also didn't help that you allowed the Dursley's to be killed," he continued. "No matter how much he hated them, Harry never wanted them dead as they were his last blood kin," he snarled. "With everything he has been through in the last couple of years, combined with what has happened this year and then with what he learned last night well it helped to unleash a very surprising talent," he said with a sinister smile. "You have kicked up a shit storm and now you are going to pay for it," he snarled, before launching three silver spikes at Remus.

Remus screamed as one struck his left hand and one hit his right, the third almost imbedded itself in his crotch, but missed it clearly on purpose. While silver was deadly to him he knew it would take a direct hit to his chest to kill him. He stared at Sirius in agony and realised he would not be getting out of this. Two cutting curses later left him with deep gashes on his face and chest, he howled in pain and began to try and pull himself away from the wall, but found he was stuck solid.

"What you did was worse than Peter's betrayal," Sirius raged, as he let off a Reducto aimed straight at Remus's privates, causing the other man to let out a wail of agony, which made Sirius smile.

He quickly healed the man, not wanting him to die just yet, as he wanted to draw this out a bit before he handed the traitor over to James and Lily's spirits. He then sent another silver spike into Remus's left leg, causing him to cry out again, this was followed by a slashing spell to his chest.

(Hogwarts, Great Hall)

Dumbledore spun around as he heard the locks on the doors finally being released and he moved closer to them, so he could see who it was who had overrode his control of the school. Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick took up positions behind him and prepared themselves for a possible attack. The students all moved away, not sure what to make of the situation, but trusting the teachers to sort it out.

They were all shocked when Harry Potter strolled into the hall, looking for all the world as if he was late for breakfast. However that quickly changed when a woman with pink hair followed him in, a woman only a few of the teachers recognised and then there was the fact that a phoenix also rested on his shoulder.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked, suspicious of the look on the young man's face. "And may I inquire as to why Miss Tonks is with you or why you have Fawkes on your shoulder as well?" he added.

"No you may not old man," Harry responded, shocking many.

"Mr. Potter, you will show respect to the headmaster or you will have permanent detention," McGonagall shouted, unable to believe what Potter had just said.

"I don't think so old crone. You have no authority over me anymore," Harry responded. "I stand apart from you traitors," he spat.

"Harry, come now," Dumbledore said shocked and annoyed by this. "No one here is a traitor, I assure you," he added with the best friendly smile he could.

"Don't bother old man I know the truth. I overheard you last night," Harry cut him off before he could say anything else. "You have betrayed me and my family and now you and the rest of your follows are going to weep the whirlwind you have caused," he shouted.

Dumbledore glanced in alarm at Snape and McGonagall, before pulling his wand and shouting the stunning curse, as did his fellow Order members. They were shell shocked when the curses failed to strike Harry and seemingly splashed against an invisible shield.

"Wrong move," Harry hissed, his eyes seeming to glow a fiery green almost like the Avada Kedavra curse itself. "Learning what I did last night combined with everything else in my life, plus a little provocation by Malfoy and his cronies helped unleashed my hidden power," he explained, while raising his right hand. "The power of the Necromancer," he shouted so the whole hall could hear him.

The hall either screamed or shouted as hundreds of spirits appeared in front of them. Dumbledore backed away not understanding how this could be possible, especially as he saw so many ghosts of people he recognised as those he had betrayed, including James and Lily Potter.

"It's not possible" Severus shouted unable to contemplate how this was possible "Potter can not be a Necromancer. He is nothing but a waste of space, an idiot with little true power," he ranted, ignoring the danger he was in.

He suddenly let out a scream and fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He was then flung backwards into one of the tables, where he collapsed wide eyed.

"Hold your tongue Snivellus," Lily commanded, as she floated forward a bit. "Utter another word and you will pay for your crimes right now," she warned, making Severus back away in fright and forgetting for a minute where he was, before suddenly crying out as he felt his left leg break. He stared at Lily as she smiled cruelly at him.

"Potter's become a dark lord," Ron shouted, trying to rally the students against him.

"How stupid are you nephew?" a red headed ghost asked as it moved to face him followed by an identical ghost, making it clear these were Fabian and Gideon Prewett. "You know very well that Harry is not a dark lord. You aided in the betrayal that has unleashed a very pissed off Necromancer on this world, so do not try and lie about what caused this," he continued. "We are ashamed of what our family has done, especially our own sister," he spat.

"Yes speaking of our sister my lord, I ask that she and her husband be brought her to face your justice and free Fred and George," Gideon requested.

"Fawkes?" was all Harry said.

Fawkes vanished from his shoulder and returned a few minutes later with Molly Weasley and then vanished again before returning with Arthur and then returning to Harry's shoulder, Molly saw the ghosts and let out a scream of horror, before backing away into Arthur's arms.

"Hello dear sister," Fabian greeted her with a sneer. "Time to face the music, you have corrupted yourselves and worse your own children and betrayed what Gideon and myself died for," he growled at her. "Only Fred and George refused to believe your lies and for that you put them under the damn Imperious curse," he yelled.

"Now release them or suffer," Gideon added with a glare.

"As if I believe you are really my uncles," Ron growled and pulled his wand and shot of a weak Reducto curse that just splashed harmlessly against Fabian.

"Foolish boy," Fabian growled and waved his hand towards him.

Ron was pulled into the air and began to convulse and scream as he felt his insides contort, until his felt his left arm break. Hermione quickly went to help him, only to be banished halfway down the hall by Gideon and she landed with a yell, scratching her legs hard and even cutting herself in places. Ron was then turned upside down and released. Everyone winced as they heard the hard sound of his head hitting the stone floor. Ron could be clearly seen bleeding heavily, but was still moving somewhat so everyone could tell he was still alive. Molly was frozen in shock, while Ginny knelt down next to her brother and tried to stem the bleeding.

"Now release Fred and George or we will finish him and start on another," Gideon repeated his order.

Molly could only nod and pulling her wand out she waved it over at the dull eyed twins. Slowly their eyes took on more life and they began to shake their heads.

"What the hell is going on?" Fred demanded to know, jumping to his feet and glaring at his mother and father. "What did you do to us?" he added.

"It was for you own good boys," Arthur argued. "Dumbledore said so," he added.

"So you have no brains of your own and need that old fossil to tell you what to do, eh sister?" Fabian inquired with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Enough of this," Dumbledore shouted, finally regaining some sense of control. "Mr. Potter you will stand down and do as you are told. Now call of these ghosts and sit down," he ordered.

Silence descended as Harry and Dumbledore glared at one another, Lily moved closer to her son wishing nothing more than to lash out at the old man for his crimes against her family. The silence was broken by the broken and moaning body of Remus Lupin been flung into the hall. The appearance of Sirius Black behind him, obviously the cause of Remus state, caused many to scream.

"What have you done?" Dumbledore asked, shocked by what had been done to Remus.

"We haven't even begun yet old man," Harry responded with a sinister smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ministry)

Cornelius Fudge listened as his spy and agent within Hogwarts Dolores Umbridge gave her report on the latest happenings within the school. It pleased him to know he was undermining Dumbledore at every turn. He had ousted him from all his positions, but one and soon he hoped to take the one position Dumbledore seemed to love the most, that of being headmaster.

The Potter brat was been punished for his lies about the Dark Lord's return and his attempts to destabilize his government. If he could have gotten away with it he would have had the boy in Azkaban. However no matter how much he had turned the people against Potter they would not support throwing a teenager into prison. At least Umbridge was making sure the boy suffered.

"I see things are going very well Dolores," he said with a pleased smile, once she had finished. "Dumbledore is powerless to stop us from finally taking Hogwarts from him. All we need is to push a little more and I am sure he will slip up and we can finally remove him," he exclaimed confidently. "Then I will throw him in the deepest darkest dungeon of Azkaban to rot. I will finally be able to stop looking over my shoulder for his attempt to seize power," he stated.

"Indeed Cornelius, I look forward to that day," Umbridge agreed. "Potter however is proving a tougher nut to crack. He refuses to stand down on his claims that the Dark Lord has returned no matter that his hand is a bloody mess," she explained frowning. "No one believes him of course. The student body is united against him and once I'm headmistress I plan to expel him from Hogwarts forever," she told him, smiling wildly at the thought.

"And from there I will expel him from the Wizarding world altogether and if he dares to return I will throw him into the same cell Dumbledore will be in and he is going to rot alongside him," Fudge said, picking up Umbridge's train of thought.

"It is more than he deserves for all the trouble he has caused since the end of the Tri-wizard tournament," Umbridge assured him. "Now I must return to Hogwarts and continue our plans," she added with an annoyed look. "I can't wait for the day that Dumbledore and his lackeys are all gone and I am in control of the school," she said wistfully before departing.

Fudge learned back in his seat and wondered just how long it would be before the old headmaster slipped up. In the end he guessed that it did not matter as long as he did so. Looking at the notes on his table he noted he had a meeting with Lucius Malfoy later that day and so decided to get some work done and then he could enjoy a nice dinner with his friend.

(Hogwarts, Great Hall)

Harry turned as he suddenly felt a new presence enter the castle and smiled a viscous smile. He moved over to the doors and hid behind them as the spirits faded at his command.

Dumbledore and everyone else took this as their chance to escape only to find they could not move. Harry just laughed at their dumbfounded look as Sirius and Tonks joined him at his hiding place. A few minutes later Dolores Umbridge entered the Great Hall only to come to a dead stop as she saw the chaos within, she also took note of the wounded students and teachers, alongside with the broken body of someone she did not know.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded at once. "Explain yourself. What caused this?" she demanded again, as only silence greeted her question.

"The meaning of this is clear, it is payback time Umbitch," a voice said from behind her and one she had come to know well and to hate.

Turning around she spotted Potter coming out from behind the doors followed by a woman she recognised as an Auror, and to her shock the criminal Sirius Black. She was stunned by his sudden appearance, but quickly recovered. This could aid her in finally getting rid of the Potter brat once and for all.

"Consorting with criminals and it seems aiding him in torture and coercion of an Auror?" Umbridge spat. "I will have you expelled for this, as well as thrown into a cell after you have seen Black being kissed by a Dementor," she threatened.

"Threaten us all you want toad, it will make no difference in the end," Harry responded. "As they all well know by now," he added, indicating at Dumbledore and the others.

"And I am here by my own choice," Tonks spoke up, having stayed quite since they had entered the hall. "I stand with Harry and my cousin," she stated proudly.

"Then Auror, you will be kissed by the same dementor that kills your cousin," Umbridge spat, unaware of the mistake she had just made as Harry's eyes took on an even darker shade.

Harry glared at the woman he despised just as badly as he despised Ron and the other traitors. Her threat just made his blood boil all the more and he slowly raised his hand and blasted her backwards into Dumbledore who just barely managed to keep them both upright. Umbridge stared at Potter in shock at his attack, before realising this would aid her in expelling him and maybe to put him in Azkaban, teenager or not.

"That is it Potter, you are finished," she screeched. "You have attacked an appointed Ministry official and you will pay for it," she warned.

"I don't think so," Harry replied as the spirits at his command revealed themselves, causing Umbridge to back peddle in alarm. "You see, thanks to no small part of your attempts to silence me by torture, my hidden power has been unleashed," he explained. He slowly raised his right hand and showing her the words 'I must not tell lies' which she had made him carve into his skin with her blood quill, which stopped her from protesting.

Lily however wanted to make the toad pay for not only daring to torture her son, but for marring his skin with her sick implement. She slashed her hand downward and three slashes appeared across the woman's face before she had an idea on ideal payback. She focused on the woman and made her float a few feet of the ground before she used her amplified power to carve the word toad on the woman's forehead. The screams of pain made some of the students wince and attempt to find some way out of the hall. Blood seeped from the raw letters now displayed on Umbridge's face. McGonagall fainted, whilst one or two students were sick at such a display.

Umbridge fell to the floor as Lily released her smiling, but she was not satisfied and with a snap of her fingers a blood quill appeared on a nearby table along with some parchment. Focusing on Umbridge again, she made her stand up and take up the quill and made her begin to write the words 'I am an evil toad' for as long as she was ordered too.

"Harry you must stop this," Dumbledore shouted, alarmed at what he was seeing. "What you are doing is wrong," he added.

"If he used your definition of wrong traitor, then there is nothing wrong in doing such things," Sirius spat. "You betrayed Lily and James and myself and then went on to do it to others like Frank and Alice," he added, noticing the old man's wince.

"What?" Neville shouted as he overheard the claim. "That can't be true, my parents were attacked by Death Eaters," he added, before moving towards Harry.

"That is true Neville, but your parents like mine were in hiding for the same reason," Harry told him. "Dumbledore knew they were being hunted and still allowed them to come out of hiding and then withdrew the guards he promised to put on them," he explained. "They were caught completely off guard, thanks to the fact that they believed the old man. They suffered for his lies," he stated darkly.

"But why?" Neville asked, not understanding how this could be and missing the approach of his parent's spirits.

"Money for one thing," Frank said, finally making Neville aware of their presence. "And as war heroes we were a threat to his plans," he added, as Neville stared wide-eyed at him.

"The main reason was that I was Harry's godmother Neville and would have protested any attempt by Dumbledore to send him to the Dursley's as well as his move to become his magical guardian. Becoming his magical guardian allowed him access to the Potter vaults," Alice picked up from where he husband had finished.

Neville turned to look at Dumbledore and noted the wary look on the old man's face and realised it was all true. He had been taken for a fool and had turned his back on his friend. That Harry should have been raised alongside him was a surprise. He felt angry and wanted to hit someone, but quickly forced that feeling back down.

"I'm sorry Harry. I should have known better," Neville finally said facing Harry. "I request to join you," he added, as the twins came up behind them having finished their argument with their parents.

"Of course," Harry began, only to be cut off as a shout of Avada Kedavra rang out.

The green curse headed straight for Tonks who was rooted to the spot, but James, who had been ordered to protect her, moved in front of her and absorbed the curse with ease. Everyone turned to the source of the killing curse and noted McGonagall had woken up, clearly the curse had been meant for Harry, but her aim was off. Harry growled as he made sure Tonks was okay before he snapped his arm out and poured power into a magical cage which appeared in front of him, he summoned McGonagall inside and then did the same to Remus before he forced the werewolf to transform into his beast form.

Everyone screamed at this and McGonagall herself tried to find someway out of the cage. Dumbledore and the other teachers tried to dispel the cage, but found nothing they did had any affect. The wolf seemed held in place as it tried to lunge at the terrified woman. Everyone finally looked at Harry who glared darkly at them all.

"Let this be a warning to all, never attempt to harm the woman I love," Harry spat out loud enough that everyone could hear him and making Tonks let out a gasp of surprise at his declaration.

"No Harry," Dumbledore began to protest.

However it was too late and Harry let go of the magic holding the beast in place. He watched with no mercy as the wolf lunged at McGonagall, who let out a scream of horror before she tried to use her wand. She was too slow and she was thrown up against the cage with great force as the wolf slammed into her. His jaws quickly ripped into her shoulder blade and began to savage her. More of the students were sick at this sight, whilst a few more fainted. The wolf flung its prey to the ground and again sank its teeth into her, this time by ripping into her side. McGonagall screamed out crying for mercy, but none came. Finally the jaws clamped down on her neck and with a savage move ripped her throat out in a spray of blood, killing McGonagall instantly.

The beast then began to feast on the corpse right in front of everyone still standing. Harry waved his hand and the cage and its contents inside faded from view. His cold smile sent shivers up many people's spines, Dumbledore had turned white at seeing his loyal friend torn to pieces by one of his pawns and he glared at Harry.

"You're dead Potter," Umbridge shouted having witnessed the spectacle, even as she cried out in pain as deeper marks were carved into her hand thanks to the blood quill she had been forced to use. "Cornelius will see you hang for this," she cried.

"I don't think so toad," Lily responded. "Your precious Minister will be meeting his own just fate soon enough," she informed her. "His crimes are worse than most others as he has allowed many Death Eaters to escape punishment, as long as they paid him and those Death Eaters have killed, raped and pillaged thanks to his stupidity and greed," she spat. "You of course know this already and have profited from it as well," she pointed out.

"So it is all lies," Luna inquired, as she moved towards the spirit and looked up at her. "I wondered, but I thought the government would not be so stupid as to ignore the return of the Dark Lord. I trusted them to tell the truth in this regard as did my father," she explained her own reason for not believing Harry.

"Sadly my daughter, this is the one time you should have stuck to your usual distrust of the government," Marie Lovegood said, appearing beside her daughter and to the side of Lily. "They are nothing but corrupt morons, who would willingly ignore any danger as long as they are paid for it," she added, placing her hand on her daughter's head. "You at least had no malice against Lord Potter and thus are free of being killed, but you must promise me to never trust so blindly again," she said.

"I swear on my magic and life, mother," Luna instantly responded with tears in her eyes, as she saw her mother again. She missed the look that was exchanged between Marie and Harry who finally nodded in acceptance at her plea.

"This is madness," Snape managed to get out. "This can't be happening," he added still trying to deny that Potter had such power at his command.

"By the way old man someone wants to say hello," Harry said, turning back to Dumbledore and ignoring what Snape had said and missing the fact that James had waved his hand at the man and smiled as a large gash appeared across his chest causing him to cry out.

Dumbledore looked warily at Harry after he had said this and wondered who he meant. It only took a second before an answer that made him feel sick appeared in his head. No, it could not be her, by Merlin it could not possibly be his sister, but his plea went unanswered as Ariana appeared before him, glaring at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes. He backed off, wishing to be anywhere but here. This was his greatest nightmare come true.

"Who is that Harry?" Tonks asked, finally recovering from Harry's declaration of love.

"It's Dumbledore's sister, who he murdered," Harry responded, taking her hand in his and was concentrating on the feeling of her skin against his. "She was the first person he ever betrayed," he stated.

"Lies," Hermione shouted, having finally recovered from been banished down the hall and stemming the bleeding from the cuts she had received. "Headmaster Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of the age. He stopped the Dark Lord Grindelwald and he led the war against V...Voldemort," she added, finishing on a stutter as she stormed to the front of the crowd. "Everything you have said is a lie. You are just making things up and you have turned to murder and torture," she spat. "Ron was right, you are a Dark Lord," she claimed.

"Silence you ungrateful child," Lily shouted and lashed out towards her, sending Hermione into the nearby table hard enough that it caused her to cry out. "After everything my son has done for you, you dared to betray him and for what? The promise of money and knowledge, but your greatest mistake was your pure belief that authority figures are always right. You believed the old fool so much that you were willing to betray your best friend to his death on only Dumbledorks word alone," she ranted. "You disgust me," she spat, as Hermione slumped onto the floor holding her chest where she was sure she had broken a rib.

"He would not lie about such a thing," Hermione persisted, not willing to believe she had been deceived.

"And people like to compare you to me. What utter rubbish," Rowena said, while moving forward. "I would never betray a friend on the word without solid proof that it was necessary, nor would I foolishly follow someone without checking his background to ensure he was worthy of my loyalty," she added with a shake of her head. "And your insistence even now that Dumbledore told you the truth will cause your doom," she finished.

"Some people will always refuse to believe the truth," Godric reminded his wife. "It has long been the downfall of so many people down the ages and sadly this is just another case of wasted potential," he added. "She will not learn from her mistakes, as her own arrogance blinds her to the fact that she has even made any," he concluded with a frown.

"Sadly true," Harry said, while joining them. "Your betrayal hurts the most Hermione. You were like a sister to me and to find out that you were so willing to have me killed off on the old man's words alone felt like I had been stabbed. How could you?" he demanded.

"He said it was the only way," Hermione responded. "And I still believe that. He must have foreseen your fall to the darkside," she added, glancing at Dumbledore who was been yelled out by his sister's spirit and so missed her look.

Harry turned his back on her and nodded at Rowena as he passed her. Rowena smiled sadly and turned back to Hermione and planted her hand on her head and focused her power on the girl. Hermione screamed as she felt a pressure in her head that began to expand all the way down her body, she began to jerk and spasm as the pain intensified and she let out a blood curdling scream before her body went slack. Rowena released her and she dropped to the floor with a thud.

"What did you do to her?" Luna asked, having noted Hermione was still alive.

"I stripped every bit of knowledge about magic she ever processed from her mind, as well as taking her magic away from her at the same time," Rowena answered. "And no matter what she does she will never relearn either, every time she tries she will suffer," she explained. "A sad event, but a just punishment for her betrayal and refusal to accept her mistakes," she finished.

Harry moved up the hall passing by Dumbledore, who was white as a sheet as Ariana continued to yell at him, often poking him in the chest which caused painful shocks to erupt throughout his body. He was heading towards Snape and passed Draco, who was just waking up from his godfather's stunning spell and noted what was going on. Seeing an opportunity he pulled his wand and fired off the killing curse at Harry's back, but Lily appeared and took the curse head on.

Before any of the spirits could retaliate Neville unleashed two reducto curses at the boy, Draco screamed as the spells slammed into his exposed side and broke a few of his ribs. He dropped his wand and collapsed to the ground and began to cry in pain. Salazar moved towards him, nodding at Neville as he passed, and looked down at the boy. He waved his hand and Draco floated up until he was eye to eye with the spirit. Glaring at the boy he plunged his hand into Draco's chest causing large amounts of pain to engulf Draco who screamed for help, but no one dared to move. Pulling his hand back he moved away before clicking his fingers and an instance later Draco exploded in a shower of blood and gore, this of course showered many with Draco's remains.

"My hand," Umbridge's cry of agony broke the spell of silence that had descended on the hall and made those still standing to turn and look at the woman who was trying to stop her arm from moving.

Her hand was covered in blood and her bones could clearly be seen if you looked close enough. Harry turned away from Snape and headed back to Umbridge much to Snape's relief.

"I'd say you're done," Harry suggested to which Umbridge nodded eagerly.

Harry turned and moved to Tonk's side leaned up and whispered something in her ear. Tonks looked Harry in the eye for close to five minutes as she digested what he had asked of her. Harry returned the look before moving forward and kissing her. The kiss ensured Tonks knew that Harry had not been lying about his feelings for her. Pulling away Tonks shook her head to clear it before pulling her wand and moving forward. She took careful aim and shouted the one curse she had never thought she would use.

The Killing curse erupted out of her wand and hit Umbridge in the back, sending her body flying into the Slytherin table. Tonks felt slightly ill, but in her mind she had killed a traitor and a known torturer of children. More importunately she had proven her loyalty to Harry. She moved back to his side and took his hand in her own.

"What the hell is going on here?" a rough voice demanded and they all turned to see that Mad Eye Moody had woken up from where he had been lying forgotten.

"Payback Moody," Sirius replied. "We've been lied to, old friend. Dumbledore has betrayed us and in so doing has unleashed a storm on our world, a storm that will blow away the corruption that has long poisoned our world," he explained.

"Explain Potter and quickly," Mad Eye ordered.

"Allow me to show you Alastor," Alice interrupted, before placing a finger at his temple.

In an instance Mad Eye saw everything that had been done by Dumbledore behind his back without him ever been the wiser. It disgusted him to see how far his friend had sunk. What was worse was seeing some of his best friends being killed, due to the old man's actions. He could see why Potter was basically carving his way through certain people in the most painful of ways. He was no stranger to horrible sights and thus he barely blinked as he was filled in on what had happened to McGonagall and why Umbridge had been killed. When it was over he walked over and slumped into a seat, running a hand through his hair he glared at Dumbledore.

"How could you betray us Albus?" he asked.

"The greater good must be served Alastor," Dumbledore responded. "You have to help us subdue Harry before any more people die needlessly," he assured him.

"I don't think so. I should have known better," Alastor responded with a shake of his head as his magical eye glanced at Harry, who was watching him. "I renounce you old man. You are the worst kind of traitor," he shouted before moving to join Sirius.

Dumbledore was shocked by the fact he had failed to convince Mad Eye to help him. He went to say something else, but Ariana slashed her hand towards him and Dumbledore was blown backwards down the hall before crashing into the head table. He collapsed to the ground in a heap and tried to keep from crying out in pain. He stared at his sister's spirit as it rejoined the host, unable to believe she had struck him.

"What do we do with Remus?" Sirius asked Harry, reminding him that the werewolf was still alive.

Harry waved his hand and the cage reappeared with a semi naked Remus Lupin inside covered in blood. Harry looked at his parents who moved to the front of the host and glared at Remus who seemed slightly crazed at what he had been forced to do. Merlin moved up to cover Tonks and Harry.

"You betrayed us Remus and you have helped Albus heap abuse upon our son since we died. You are worse than Wormtail," James hissed at his one time friend. "Nothing you can say will excuse you of your crimes," he added as Remus went to respond.

"Time to pay for your crimes," Lily said, picking up where James had left off. "You are guilty of betrayal, attempted murder, theft and so many other crimes and you are judged guilty," she shouted.

"NOOOO," Remus shouted, desperately trying to delay his death, but James and Lily ignored him and joining hands they chanted something he could not hear.

Seconds later the cage erupted into flames, causing Remus to back away into a corner begging for his life, but again no one tried to help, as those left still conscious were too afraid to move. The flame soon engulfed Remus, who began to howl in pain. He was soon running about trying to put the fire out, but nothing he did worked. Tonks buried her face into Harry's shoulder unable to watch anymore. One last howl went up before Remus fell still and the cage vanished along with the fire. The charred body of Remus Lupin lay near the mutilated corpse of his last victim. Harry shook his head and turned away from the sight.

"I never thought you would have it in you Potter to do what you are doing," Daphne Greengrass said, while standing up and moving forward to him with Tracy Davis behind her. "If you are going to change the world then I pledge my support, as does Tracy," she stated.

Harry stared at the two girls so intensely they began to fidget. It felt to them as if he was searching their souls and finally he seemed to find what he was looking for and nodded his head in acceptance. A few others also did the same, including Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. When Cho Chang tried to follow she was confronted by the spirit of Cedric Diggory who glared at her and freezing her in place.

"You betrayed my memory and worse believed the lies spoken about Harry," Cedric spat, his tone a mix of sorrow and anger. "You even quickly moved on doing all you could to forget me by hooking up with Roger Davies. I was wrong to think so highly of you," he added as Cho stumbled backwards in horror. "I curse you," Cedric stated with a wave of his hand. "Never again will you find peace from the truth. One day every week from this point forward you will witness the truth of my death," he explained.

Cho stared at the spirit in complete shock at been given such a fate before fainting. Cedric just shook his head and rejoined the host, nodding at Harry as he passed him. Harry knew this part of his quest was almost over, once Snape and Ron were dealt with he would move on. But first to sow a little fear, he focused on Dumbledore who then vanished from Hogwarts. He smiled as he imagined the reactions at the Ministry when the old man reappeared. He kissed Tonks again before moving forward.

(Ministry)

Fudge and Lucius Malfoy were just heading to lunch when in a sudden flash of light Albus Dumbledore appeared naked as the day he was born. Screams filled the building as people noted the new arrival. Lucius had to do all he could not to laugh at the sight, but Fudge was red in the face at what he saw as an insult and quickly summoned some clothes for the man, wondering if this was some prank gone wrong at the school forgetting momentarily his schemes against the man.

"We have a grave problem Cornelius," Dumbledore said, as he realised where he was. "Something terrible has happened. We need to work together or our world is doomed and for once it is not Voldemort who will do it, but Harry Potter," he explained, stunning Fudge, Lucius and everyone else who overheard him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Hogwarts, Great Hall)

Harry stared at the the few leftover problems he still had to deal with at Hogwarts before he moved onto the Ministry. One was the Weasley's and the other was Snape. He glanced at both before he turned and headed to where the Weasley's were clustered, he had sent Fawkes to fetch Bill, Charlie and Percy five minutes after he had sent Dumbledore to the Ministry to stir up trouble.

He wanted the whole group here to pay the price for their betrayal, the whole lot of them bar the twins were guilty of being in on the old man's plot, well except Percy, but he was a ministry rat who had done all he could to make Harry's life hell. Percy had also gone out of his way to give a few interviews to the Daily Prophet to discredit him, pushing forward the worse kind of lies about his life. Well now it was payback time for all of them, coming to a stop before them he glared at them each in turn.

"Well now we come to one of the biggest families of traitors alive, a family who puts forward an image of goodness and loyalty, but are really nothing more than a group of thieves and liars," Harry amplified his voice so that everyone could hear them. "Ron here eagerly agreed to help the old man lead me to my death, he had no regret at what he was doing," he told everyone. "He agreed along with Hermione to spread lies to you all about me going dark. The old man wanted me so isolated that I would only ever trust him, right up to the point where I was to fight Voldemort and in his plans die," he continued pacing a little. "Now Ron is supposed to be my best friend along with Hermione and yet they betrayed me for nothing, all their actions based on the old man's lies," he spat with a shake of his head.

The people left in the hall exchanged either shocked or outraged looks, the remaining teachers were becoming unsure as to what is true. They were also seeing that maybe there was another side to the headmaster they had never seen, they did not believe Harry Potter was lying. His words were too passionate, too emotional for him to be lying. The accusations about Ron, his family and Hermione were chilling. How could they not have seen what was going on? Had they become so blind to what was really going on, had they become merely followers? They missed the look Harry shot them as those thoughts passed through their minds. He could have answered that for them, but for now let it pass.

"After all I have done for this family. I saved their daughter's life in second year from Voldemort's spirit possessing her and a damn Basilisk. I almost died that day and this is how they would repay me," he pushed on, locking his glare on Ginny, who began to scream as she felt as if he magic was being pulled or sucked out of her body and it was then that she realised the error of betraying her life debt. She let out one last scream before she collapsed, shaking on the ground feeling drained and lacking something important.

"My magic?" she whispered brokenly.

"Gone, you betrayed your life debt and have now paid the price," Harry responded. "You are now a muggle," he added with a dark smile.

"Serves her right," Tonks put in while glaring at the red head.

"I then saved Mr. Weasley only a few months back from being left for dead after being bitten by a snake, yet in return he continues to follow the old man's plans, while his wife puts the imperious curse on the twins and forces them to obey her," Harry stopped here and glared at both the adults who looked down in shame. "The major reason behind most of their actions is of course greed. The old man had promised them a large hand out from my vaults once I was dead and he had taken control of them," he explained. "Go ahead deny it?" he challenged as Bill went to say something, before hanging his own head down.

It was this action which made a lot of the other students who had not yet believed what was going on realise that Potter had been telling the truth and that they had been blind to dark dealings that had been going on right in front of their eyes.

"How did we not see this?" Lisa Turpin finally found herself asking, unable to stay quite anymore.

Harry turned and stared at her before a dark almost twisted smile appeared on his face that sent a chill down everyone's spines as the spirits seemed to take on an unearthly glow. He moved towards Lisa a little and she quickly backed away before forcing herself to stay still.

"I'll answer that Lisa, because you are not the only one thinking it," Harry told her. "The Wizarding world is sadly full of sheep, easily led by its leaders through the papers into believing whatever they want them to believe," he explained. "I came back from the graveyard with Cedric's body and the news that Voldemort was back, I expected immediate action from the Minister," he continued. "Instead he buried his head in the sand unable to face such a truth, helped along with bribes from Malfoy senior who I had reported a Death Eater and then he labeled me a liar and a delusional crack pot, who might be dangerous and what did you all do?" he inquired theoretically.

Lisa and the other students looked anywhere but at Harry. They all knew their own responses to what they had read in the prophet. It shamed them deeply, especially as they began to realise that he had been telling the truth and that meant they were all in danger.

"That's right you all believed them, not one of you wanted to believe the truth and so like the Minister you stuck your heads in the sand as well," Harry picked up again. "My Godfather, a man you all think is a murderer, believed me and was willing to do all he could to aid me, even if he died doing it," he pointed out.

"Damn right I was," Sirius growled, as Lily and James moved behind him and placed their hands on his shoulders, pleased that at least one of their friends had stayed loyal.

"This is Tonks, an Auror, she had the guts to believe the truth as well, even as she is treated as a bumbling fool by most of her colleagues," Harry said moving on to Tonks. "She had more courage than the lot of them, to put her life on the line to help me in my quest," he added. "What does that say about your so called leaders?" he asked.

"You're a damn liar Potter," Percy shouted moving away from his family, ignoring their attempts to stop him. "The government has only ever done what is needed to protect the people and our world from the likes of you," he ranted. "You are a multiple murderer. You have killed upstanding and innocent people in your twisted need for blood. You have compounded that by killing children," he raged, missing the almost amused looks that passed through the spirits at his rant.

"You are a fool nephew, a complete and utter fool," Fabian said with a shake of his head. "You were born one, you lived as one and if you do not shut up you will die as one," he warned him. "Everything that has been said by Harry so far is true. All of it, but you have this tinted view of believing of rules and those in power and so you believed everything they told you," he said. "You have no brain of your own to use, more to the point you just refuse to use it. Just like most people in this world you would just rather believe those in power," he spat in anger.

"I refuse to listen to some stupid ghost who Potter has somehow managed to make to look like my uncles," Percy shouted not believing for an instant that they were who they appeared to be. "Now be silent," he ordered.

Gideon growled and shot his hand out towards Percy, who screamed as he went flying down the hall and smashed into the wall hard. Fabian put his own hand out and then slashed it downwards. Percy let out another scream as both his arms broke. Charlie and Bill pulled their wands and began to fire on Harry, knowing he was the controlling factor in this. Lily took the attacks head on, but instead of absorbing the spells like she had before, she rebounded them straight at their casters. Bill let out a blood curling scream as he was hit with his own Severing Charm, it cut deep into his guts and he collapsed in agony trying to stop the bleeding.

Charlie was blasted aside by his own bludgeon curse, he fell to the floor barely conscious, Ginny moved to help her eldest brother. This left Ron free to push himself back to his feet unsteadily and grabbing his wand moved to help his brothers. He shouted the first curse to come to his mind, which was the Reducto curse.

"Ron don't," Ginny's protest came too late.

James got in the way of this curse and smiling cruelly back at the traitorous redhead, launched himself forward and disappeared inside the boy. Ron screamed as his body began to heat up and he dropped his wand. However unlike what had happened to Crabbe when Godric had done the same thing to him, Ron's skin began to peal off as it reached boiling point. His screams echoed off the walls, people looked away in horror, while Molly and Arthur could only stare at their son in a state of shock.

"Harry please, stop this. Have mercy?" Ginny pleaded as she watched her brother get boiled alive.

"Mercy doesn't live here anymore little girl," Harry growled back. "You and your family helped burn it out of me," he continued. "I showed mercy to Wormtail back in third year and look what that got us. He ran off and helped resurrect Voldemort," he hissed glaring at her, passing the barely alive Ron, who continued to scream as the skin on his face began to dissolve.

"Why should he have mercy, Ginny?" Tonks asked doing her best to ignore the smell of burnt skin. "Your family has betrayed two life debts you owe him. You've attacked him left and right and tried to rob him blind," she pointed out. "So why should he have mercy? I don't like the fact that this is getting so bloody, but it is long overdue that our world wakes up to its mistakes," she shouted at the redhead who tried to glare back- "The corruption we have allowed to spread has brought this to a head. Our world has caused this, just as she had created Voldemort herself," she stated.

"Tonks is right, you've brought this on yourselves and have no one else to blame," Sirius agreed, as he watched Ron spasm once more before his eyes burst from the heat and he let out one last gurgle of pain and then went still and James reappeared looking somewhat satisfied.

(Ministry)

Fudge and Malfoy stared somewhat unbelievably at Dumbledore as he recounted his story of what had gone down at Hogwarts. Fudge couldn't believe for an instant that Potter had the power of a Necromancer to command. It was just too much of an outrageous idea to believe, even more so that he had killed his most loyal ally along with a bunch of other people and so Dumbledore had to be lying.

Lucius was unsure what to make of the old man's claims. On one hand he did not believe it possible for the Potter brat to gain such a power so easily and yet on the other he felt a slight foreboding as he listened.

He was mostly wondering if he should leave and report this to his Master, but without proof he would most likely be punished for reporting nothing more than the lies of Dumbledore. This had to be a plot by the old man, but for the life of him he could not see what he hoped to gain from this.

"Dumbledore, I just can't believe this," Fudge finally exploded, interrupting the old man who glared at him. "There has not been a Necromancer since Merlin and you want me to believe Harry Potter just happened to gain that power?" he demanded to know. "What game are you playing?" he hissed.

"I am playing no game Cornelius, what I have told you is the truth," Dumbledore responded with a sigh "I hardly believe it myself, but I witnessed it with my own eyes and ears," he went on. "As hard as it is to believe, Harry Potter is a Necromancer," he stated.

"PREPOSTEROUS," Fudge shouted unable to take anymore and coming to his feet. "Get out of my office and do not bother me anymore with your wild claims. I will be removing you as headmaster of Hogwarts immediately and appoint Dolores as your successor," he informed him. "You are clearly addled by your old age to be making up such stories," he added.

"I think you will find that hard to do as Dolores is dead," Dumbledore replied before getting up and moving to leave. "If you ignore this threat Cornelius, I do not think you will live to tell the tale," he warned, before exiting the office.

"Utter nonsense," Fudge spat. "What do you think Lucius?" he asked, turning to his supposed friend.

"I don't believe it myself, but I would send a team of Aurors to Hogwarts, just to be safe," Lucius responded, deciding to use Fudge to find out just what was going on at the school. "Maybe it is time to arrest Potter, you can tell the people you have taken him into protective custody, to not only protect them, but Potter himself," he added with his best charming smile.

"Brilliant idea Lucius," Fudge agreed, before quickly calling for an aide and noted that the one who entered the office was not Weasley and he wondered where he was, before shrugging and handing the newly written order to him. "Give this to Rufus Scrimgeour and tell him to do it immediately," he ordered.

"Of course Minister," the aide responded with a smile before exiting the room, pleased that Percy was missing as it allowed him to try and impress the Minister and maybe replace the redhead.

(Hogwarts, Great Hall)

Harry glanced only once at the charred body of his former friend, before turning away and moving towards Percy who was trying to push himself back up to his feet. He glared at the redhead, having finally come to the conclusion that they would never change. He would leave Ginny alone as the twins had requested, but for the rest of them? There would be no mercy. They had made their final choice and that was to fight him, well he could live with that.

"Stupid move, but just about what I have come to expect from you," he spat, as he glanced at Rowena who nodded her head and thrust her hand out and let it sink into his body.

Percy's eyes widened in horror before he let out an ear piercing scream, as he felt agony beyond anything he had felt before, he began to shake which jarred his broken limbs, causing him even more pain. Finally a few seconds later she removed her hand again and she held the still beating heart of Percy in her hands. Casually throwing it over her shoulder, she accidentally hit Blaise Zabini who looked disgusted, sick and annoyed.

"My son," Molly screamed and filled with rage pulled her wand and went to attack Harry, only to come face to face with Lily Potter, who glared darkly at her.

"You dared to try and replace me in my son's life, you dared to try and make him forget me by making yourself look like a mother figure that cared for him," Lily growled out, "When all along it was a lie, all you wanted was my families money," she spat. "Now you pay the price for your actions," she hissed.

Arthur tried to intervene and save his wife, but James hauled him upwards with a wave of his hand and then flung him up into the rafters and allowed him to fall all the way to the stone floor. Ginny and Charlie winced as their father's body impacted with the floor even worse than Ron had. His head and chest seemed to compact with the force of hitting the stone floor. Arthur let out a croak of pain before going still. Charlie crawled over and pushed his father onto his back and winced as he saw the crushed face of his father staring back at him, clearly dead. He let out a growl of pain before going for his wand and cried out the killing curse, having enough hate now to cast it.

However his aim was off and it impacted harmlessly against the doors of the hall. Ariana waved her hand and brought Charlie closer to her and gave him a short smile before she banished him into the corner of the hall where a suit of armor suddenly came to life and used its sword to carve him almost in two. Charlie collapsed to the ground doing his best to keep his guts inside, but it was a useless gesture as the armored suit brought the sword up and then with a clean stroke took Charlie's head from his body.

The twins looked away, while they did not want any of their family to die, they knew they had brought this on themselves for their actions against a young man, who had done nothing but help them. He had almost died saving their sister and all he had gotten in response was betrayal. Their own mother had controlled them with the imperious curse to keep them in line and for that they could never forgive them.

"Fred, George," Molly screamed. "Help me," she ordered, as she backed away from Lily, who began to stalk her.

Fred and George glanced at one another then at Harry before turning to Ginny and then finally to their mother. They shook their heads and turned their backs to her. Ginny sadly looked at Bill, who was fighting to stay alive. She had managed to stem the bleeding somewhat, but she doubted it would work.

Lily smiled as she waved her hand towards Molly who was flung back and forth against two walls for a minute, causing multiple cuts and a broken left hand that left Molly gasping in pain. Another wave of her hand caused a cauldron to appear in front of the woman, the dark look in Lily's eyes promised pain and before Molly could move the cauldron went and dropped its contents on her.

"What was in that Potter?" Snape asked having a bad feeling that Cauldron had been his.

"You already know Snivellus," Lily was the one who answered glaring at the potions master, who shivered in return. "You created that mixture to try and kill my son, on the orders of your half blood Master," she told him.

"No," Snape gasped, as his fellow teachers turned and began to glare at him. "You couldn't possible know that," he protested.

"The dead know everything," Merlin cut him off with a dark smile. "We watch everything that happens in the living world, there are no secrets from us you foul disgusting worm," he explained with his own glare. "You have no conscience for your actions, just like the others and for that you will pay most dearly," he stated.

A scream of agony made everyone turn back to Molly Weasley, whose skin had turned a sickly white, while her eyes had become red. She began to shake and shiver as her body suddenly turned itself inside out in a sickly noise, causing quite a few people to be sick again. Molly fell to the floor screaming, before she was silenced forever as her heart exploded in a bloody mess. Ginny finally fainted unable to take anymore.

"You dared create such a potion and bring it into this school?" Flitwick screamed in anger and pulled his wand, intending to cause some harm on his so called colleague, but Lily got in his way.

"He is mine to deal with Professor," Lily told him. "His actions against my family are long and I intend to make him suffer," she added. Flitwick backed off reluctantly, but glared at the potions master. He cursed himself for listening to Albus so easily.

Fawkes vanished from Harry's shoulder a minute later as Harry moved back to where Bill was. Unknown to anyone, the only reason that Bill was still alive was due to Harry keeping him that way, as a Necromancer he had full control over who lived and who died, Bill would die at the hands of the one person he had betrayed even more so than Harry himself. Unknown to anyone he had been using a love potion on his girlfriend Fleur Delacour, who he had become obsessed with since meeting her at the tri-wizard tournament.

Fawkes reappeared with Fleur, who stared blankly ahead. The potion had begun to affect her mind due to the high doses Bill had been giving her, because as a part Veela she had a high resistance to such potions. Harry placed his hand against Fleur's heart and concentrated hard, this would take every bit of control he had. He forced the potion out of her system bit by bit using the knowledge he had from many of the spirits he commanded, who had been healers during their lives. Slowly Fleur began to come around from the potion induced vision she had been under.

Slowly shaking her head as the last of the love potion was ejected from her system she took her first clear look around. She was confused when she recognised she was at Hogwarts. Feeling pressure against her heart she looked down to see Harry remove his hand from her and collapse to the ground, clearly exhausted.

Lily quickly moved to his side and pulled him against her chest, she was worried by how much that had taken out of him to accomplish. Tonks quickly joined them as well. Granted their relationship was still new, but she was scared something might happen to him before this was finished.

"Welcome back Fleur," Harry said tiredly, pleased he succeeded in this task.

"Harry, what is going on?" she responded. "What has happened? Why am I here and what did you just do to me?" she shot off a list of questions.

"You've been under a love potion for the last couple of months Fleur. You've been used," Harry answered. "I've just flushed it out of your system and woken you up," he added.

Fleur stared down at the young man she had befriended and who had saved her sisters life during the Tri-wizard tournament and saw nothing but honest truth reflected back at her. Her gaze turned dark and she felt the first few prang of her transformation begin to overcome her, but she pushed it back under control.

"Who?" she demanded "Who did this to me?" she asked again, as Harry tried to regain his strength, helped along by the bond his shared with his mother who was pushing some of her own power to him through the link.

"It was Bill Weasley," Harry finally responded. "He's all yours, today is the day the Wizarding world finally learns a lesson on how it treats those they look down on as lesser species," he continued. "Do what you want with him, many deaths have happened already and more will come afterwards," he told her.

"What are you Harry?" Fleur asked slightly worried, as she finally noted the spirits that surrounded the hall, as well as the dead body of Umbridge and Lupin.

"I am the Necromancer," Harry answered, helped back to his feet by Lily and Tonks. "And I am here to change our world for the better, but first it must be punished for its actions of late," he explained. "The corruption and evil at its heart must be cut out and to do that some must die," he finished.

Fleur took that in before nodding her head in agreement and then stormed over to Bill who stared at her in fear. Fleur pulled her wand and cast the castration curse on him, and smiled as Bill let out a scream of agony. Not wanting to draw this out, she lit a fireball in her palm and launched it at Bill, who tried to roll away only to find himself being stuck. Glancing at the spirits of his uncles he noted them smile at him. The fireball struck him in his castrated privates causing more pain to shoot up his body. The fire quickly spread and engulfed him fully.

Harry picked up Ginny and carried her away from her dying brother's form and handed her off to Fred, who nodded in thanks for sparing her. Bill's screams soon died down and he stopped moving. Harry waved his hand and the fire went out, moving to Fleur's side he pulled her into a hug, which caused her to break down and cry.

They were all forced to look towards the door of the hall, as a curse from that direction echoed through the hall. Harry glared as he noted the seven man Auror squad standing there in shock. A silence quickly descended on the hall, no one dared move as Harry moved to confront the Aurors who were beginning to recover from their shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hogwarts Entrance, Five Minutes Earlier)

Tom Wilkins looked confused as he entered the school grounds to find the place deserted. Usually the school was bustling with noise and children, but now there was nothing but silence. He got a cold feeling down his spine as he realised there might be a problem here after all. His boss Rufus Scrimgeour had taken him aside and told him to check out Hogwarts and arrest Harry Potter.

He had warned him there might be a little trouble, something about Potter going mad, but he had not believed it. No way could that kid have overcome everyone in Hogwarts.

Wondering where to go first he heard an agonising scream from the direction of the Great Hall and quickly ordered his men to follow him. They came to a dead stop and stared in shock at the scene of carnage in front of them. Dead bodies littered the hall, including that of Dolores Umbridge. A gasp from one of his men suddenly alerted the people in the hall to their presence and the Aurors found themselves even more shocked as they took more note of who was in the hall. As Harry Potter moved to the front of the hall, they noted some of the people in the hall were not people but ghosts.

(12 Grimmauld Place)

Dumbledore looked around as the Order or at least those members still alive and on his side began to arrive. He was still trying to recover from what had happened this morning. Seeing so many of his pawns killed had been shocking and he had no doubt the Weasley's had perished at Harry's hands as well, but the loss of Minerva McGonagall had hit him the hardest, as she had been a loyal friend for many years, which was one of the reasons she had agreed to his plans all those years ago. What troubled him was how he had missed the fact that Harry had the power of the Necromancer within him.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice" he began once the last of them turned up looking slightly annoyed. "We have grave problems to deal with and for once they have nothing to do with Voldemort," he added.

"Then what is the problem Albus?" Hestia Jones inquired a little unnerved by the worried glint she saw in the headmaster's eyes.

"Earlier today Harry Potter somehow came into possession of the powers of the Necromancer. He had overheard a meeting I had last night with Remus, Minerva, Severus, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley," Dumbledore responded. "He misunderstood some of what was discussed and has begun to savagely attack people. Using this new power he has killed Remus and Minerva and I am sure the Weasley's suffered the same fate, as before he ejected me from the school and abducted them," he informed them.

Instant chatter broke out among the group as they discussed this shocking development. He saw fear on a few of their faces and if he was honest with himself he did not blame them for that one bit. Coming face to face with the spirit of his sister had made him fear her as well as Harry. It was a horrible feeling.

"What about your meeting did he misunderstand Headmaster? I mean what could you have possibly have said that would make him snap?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked while standing up.

"That is not important Kingsley," Dumbledore replied annoyed by the question, as he did not want most of the Order, who were not apart of his real plan, to know the truth. "What is important is that we find a way to subdue Harry and regain control of him before he kills anyone else. Severus is still alive at present and can be saved," he told them.

Kingsley narrowed his eyes at the headmaster's quick dismissal of his question. Something was not right here but he just could not see what. Another thing he noted was that his partner Tonks was missing as was Mad-Eye and Sirius. "May I ask where Mad-Eye, Tonks and Sirius are headmaster?" he spoke up again, interrupting the old man, who was quite annoyed that the fact they weren't here was noted by some.

"I regret to inform you that Miss Tonks and Sirius have betrayed us and joined Harry in his insane crusade and somehow they have used Harry's new power to gain control of not only Alastor, but some of the students as well," Dumbledore answered, doing his best to lie convincingly.

"What do you want us to do?" Dedalus Diggle asked. "And should we not inform the Ministry?" he added.

"I have already tried to alert Cornelius to this horror, but like with Voldemort he has chosen to ignore the truth in favour of facing such a fact," Dumbledore responded, feeling a little tired. "We need to prepare for his assault on the Ministry as I assure you Harry will head there. I want the majority of you to head there and wait for him to appear and when he does I want you to take him down, no matter what it takes, short of killing him," he ordered, shocking many of the members.

"We still need him to defeat Voldemort and as such we cannot remove him just yet," he reminded them all. "However if we cannot calm him down and make him see sense then in time we might just have to take such a drastic action," he finished, doing his best to look sad by this fact.

"What will you do the Headmaster?" Diggle asked as he noted the fact that Albus had left himself out of his order.

"I will try and rescue Severus and talk Harry down," Dumbledore answered. "I have the hope that this can be stopped before it gets any worse," he added, when infact he felt the complete opposite, but he needed Severus Snape alive and so he got up and headed for the door.

He missed the unsure looks Kingsley and one or two others shot at him as he passed. Most of the Order moved to comply with the Headmasters orders, but Kingsley, Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmore remained behind to discuss what they had just heard.

(Hogwarts, Great Hall)

Harry glared at the Aurors who had arrived on the scene, yet he was not surprised they had turned up. Most likely someone had convinced Fudge to at least check things out. He doubted Fudge would have listened to Dumbledore and so that left Malfoy. He doubted either of them believed the fact he was now a Necromancer, but clearly they wanted to use what looked like Dumbledore's delusions to their benefit.

Well all it was going to do was cost them seven Aurors, if they chose to attack. Lily moved to his side and readied herself, whilst James kept close to Tonks.

Fleur moved to Harry's side wiping away the tears that had fallen during their hug. She would deal with her feelings towards being used by Bill Weasley later when they were not in danger. Harry had saved her life and more than that, had risked his own safety to remove the love potion from her system. Something she noted had drained him almost completely and could have left him in a magical coma.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest," Tom Wilkins shouted as he and his squad brought their wands out.

"Think carefully before you do something you might regret," Harry responded. "I am only removing those who are corrupt and traitorous. The cancer that is eating our world alive and leaving it defenceless against Voldemort," he explained.

The Aurors just looked at one another before glancing at their leader. Tom took a deep breath knowing this was going to get ugly. He had his orders and he would carry them out, he raised his wand and pointed it dead centre on Harry Potter.

"Take cover," Harry shouted a second before the Aurors opened fire.

Lily instantly moved in front of her son and took the spells dead on. Tonks, Mad-Eye and Sirius upturned one of the house tables for cover and began to return fire. Fleur moved to join them, only to be almost hit by a Reducto and was only saved because Harry dove at her and knocked her out of the way. The Reducto hit Harry in the side, causing him to cry out a little. A sudden deafening silence struck the hall as the spirits took on a blood red glow, as their lord was hit. Lily let out a primal scream and launched herself at the lead Auror who tried to run, only to find himself stuck to the floor.

Mad-Eye and Tonks teamed up, blocked and repelled the enemy curses and easily out dueled them, thanks to their experience. However they found actually hitting one of them a little harder, as they stayed in cover and managed to time their attacks just right. A cutting curse almost hit Mad-Eye in the neck, but Sirius just managed to knock him out of the way.

With a snarl Mad-Eye returned fire and hit the Auror who had almost hit him with a bone breaker on his shoulder. The Auror fell to the floor in pain, but managed to recover and rejoin the fight. Tonks fired another Reducto, but missed her target.

Tom then tried as many curses as he knew, as the red headed ghost came at him, but none of them had any effect on her. Lily slammed into him and sent him flying into the large doors, she followed this up by waving her hands, causing a cauldron to appear and launch itself at Tom, who let out a blood curdling scream as the corrosive acid began to eat through his skin. One of the other Aurors tried to help, only for Morgan le Fay to appear and cast her hand downward, causing a lightening bolt to strike the man. The man let out a scream as the bolt seared into him, cooking his insides whilst his skin blackened and his body spasmed all over, until he finally collapsed dead.

Lily turned back to Tom and plunged her hand into his chest and ripped it back out. Tom could only look down in horror, as he saw his intestines appear.

He dropped his wand as he began to loose feelings in his hands. He began to cough up blood as the acid began to eat into his veins and organs. A sudden yank from Lily finished ripping his intestines from him and he fell to the floor and died in a pool of his own blood, while Lily glared at his corpse. Another of the Aurors was grabbed by Merlin, who dragged him kicking and screaming right through one of the windows and up all the way to the top of the castle before being released again. The scream he let out as he plummeted to his death caused a brief pause in the fight. The impact with the ground caused his body to explode in a shower of blood and guts.

Godric and Salazar joined forces to attack another of the Aurors with their swords hacking him to death in a frenzy of anger. His blood and body parts hit the few survivors and caused them to try and escape, only for the doors to the hall slam shut. Rowena and Helga attacked another. Helga used the icicle curse to freeze the man's entire body, except his head. Ignoring his screams of mercy Rowena began to smash his arms then his legs and finally his chest, all the while the man screamed in agony before blood exploded out of his mouth and he let out one last moan before he died.

Fleur reacted fast in stemming the bleeding as Madam Pomfrey moved to aide her. Harry groaned in pain, but still pulled his wand and took careful aim and unleashed two Reducto curses as one of the two survivors tried to flank Tonks, Mad-Eye and Sirius. The first curse slammed into the Aurors side, causing him to spin around by the force of the curse while the second hit him dead in the face as he fell. This caused his face to vanish as it imploded. One of his eyes balls went flying and hit his companion in the face causing him to freeze in terror, as he realised that he was on his own now with no more help.

He tried to surrender, but Lily slashed her hand downward and three saws appeared above the man. With another wave of her hand the saws attacked him, cutting deep into the man's sides and chest.

The professors and teachers looked away as the man was gutted by the saws as Lily Potter glared hatefully at the man who finally fell dead, as one of the saws ripped into his heart. The fight was over and all the aurors lay in a pool of blood, guts and dismembered body parts. Lily then moved to her son's side with Tonks, Sirius and James close behind her. She placed her hand against his forehead and helped ease his pain, as Pomfrey finally managed to close the wound.

"Are you okay Harry?" Tonks asked as she knelt next to him and checked him over.

"I'm fine," Harry responded, pushing himself into a sitting position helped by Sirius and Pomfrey.

Fleur stared at Harry still working through the fact that he had saved her life once more. That he had been willing to risk his own life for hers sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She had longed feared she would find no one who truly cared for her and just wanted to use her for her looks and her body.

Harry had proven to be anything like that and so she made a split decision to mate Harry. He was worthy of her love and loyalty and she now owed him two life debts. What better way to repay him than with everything she was?

Harry felt the build up of magic from Fleur and turned in surprise to face her. He tried to speak and stop her from making such a rash choice, but it was too late. He felt the magic explode out of her and into him and he felt the bond form between them and knew there was nothing he could do to stop her, as she was determined this was the best thing for her to do.

Fleur finished the bonding before her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed in fatigue. Harry followed a second later.

"What just happened?" Tonks demanded to know. Worried it had something to do with the wound Harry had taken while saving Fleur.

"She has chosen to mate herself to Harry to repay him for saving her twice," Morgan le Fey answered from next to Merlin, who looked impressed. "A choice I can approve of. She is loyal and the bond that now exists between them will ensure she will always be by his side," she added.

"But," Tonks went to protest.

"I am sorry Nymphadora, but this is something that cannot be reversed," Merlin interrupted her. "It does not change the fact that Harry loves you, it does not stop you from having a relationship with him, but to do so you will have to accept that Fleur will be a part of such a relationship," he explained to her. Tonks nodded mutely and stumbled backwards into Sirius, who did his best to comfort his distraught cousin. He knew this couldn't be easy for her.

"Stupid whores," Snape muttered just loud enough to be heard, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Just like the mudblood falling for his stinking father. The whole family should have been wiped out," he spat, lost in his own thoughts unaware of the hatred he was evoking.

Lily glared at Snape and snapped her fingers loudly and an instant later Snape appeared in front of her. His eyes opened wide as he realised he had just drawn her attention with his muttering. She stared hatefully at him and with a nod of her head caused Snape to start screaming in agonising pain as he felt the flesh of his privates being peeled off, before he felt even more agony as she brought her hand down in slashing motion and a second later his privates vanished only to appear in front of him.

He felt sick as he stared at his castrated privates and prayed for a quick death, he did not think he could take much more of this.

"I wouldn't count on it Snivellus," James told him with a smile. "You've angered Lily beyond all reason. She's watched you torment Harry day after day, week after week, month after month and year after year in your quest to get back at me and her for choosing me over you," he explained. "Your own actions have doomed you to this, not one of us will get in her way," he finished.

"I'll say," Alice agreed. "If he had put my son through that I would do the same what Lily is doing, but as Harry is my godson I take it just as personally as if it had been Neville," she hissed.

Neville glanced at his mother and felt fearful of her anger, but knew it was justified. Seeing her reaction to what Snape had done to Harry made him realise his dreams of his mother held true that she was a deeply caring woman, who would have cherished him.

"Mercy," Snape cried out.

"Never," Lily responded before plunging one of her fingers into his right eye.

Snape screamed as he felt his eye get torn out and he felt the fluids and blood pool down his face. He was helpless and in response to his fear of what was happening he lost control of his bladder and pissed himself just as his godson Draco had done before him. A wave of Lily's hand caused his hair to fall out leaving him bald. Another wave of her hand and he felt his fingers begin to break one by one, causing him great pain.

"Enough," Dumbledore's voice rang out, making every turn to face the headmaster. "Stop this," he ordered.

"You have no power here anymore," Frank spat with a glare at the old man.

"Leave before Harry wakes up again," he warned.

Dumbledore winced as he saw the state Severus was in and knew he had to act quickly if he was to save him. He pulled his wand ignoring the fact that Sirius, Tonks and Mad-Eye all drew their own wands just in case.

"Be very careful old fool what you do next," Lily warned him, turning away from Snape for a second. "My hatred and anger at you is only beaten by what I feel for this piece of slime you allowed to torture my son," she warned him with a deadly glare. "Attack and I will not hesitate to rip you apart," she threatened.

"You can't attack me, as Harry is unconscious you are left without direction," Dumbledore responded confidently. "Without him, you can do nothing," he stated.

"True for all of us bar Lily," Alice shot back with a smirk. "Harry granted her full freedom," she told him, making Dumbledore pause.

A few seconds of staring into the cold green eyes, which promised nothing but pain and death, of Lily Potter forced him to turn and run, not wanting to risk his life, not even for someone he needed to fulfill his plans. Exiting the school he quickly fled down the path to the gates and once outside the wards he used a portkey to go back to headquarters.

Snape could only cry out in anger as he was abandoned by Dumbledore, then his cry turned to pain, as both his knee caps were shattered.

"What a coward," James said in response to Dumbledore running away.

"But just what I would expect from him," Merlin said as he stroke Fawkes, who was currently perched on his shoulder waiting for Harry to wake up.

The remaining students sat back down and tried to ignore Snape's screams of agony as Lily Potter continued to torture him. The professors watched unable to look way, wondering if they could have stopped all this from happening if they had been a little more alert.

Harry groaned as he woke up only to pause as he felt another presence in his mind. He quickly realised it was Fleur and that the mating had succeeded. They were now mated and forever tied together. As Fleur awoke he looked at her and quickly caught her gaze. He saw no worry or fear that she had made a mistake only conviction that she had made the right choice.

Tonks pulled him into a tight hug and also locked gazes with the Veela, who looked right back at her and only Snape's painful cries, broke up the staring contest.

Harry looked at the broken body of his tormentor and had to admit his mother had been most inventive with her punishment of the man. Every limb he had was broken, his privates lay on the floor near where he had pissed himself. His left eye was gone, his hair had been removed and all of his teeth had been shattered. Lily paused and glanced at him before snapping her fingers again, causing Snape's nose to break painfully.

Harry moved to his mother's side and glared at Snape who could only look back at him begging for mercy with his remaining eye.

Harry pointed his wand at the man and shouted the killing curse, sending the curse at full speed at Snape who had a second to look grateful. The green curse struck him hard and sent his body flying back down the hall and into the wall where it slid down in a pool of blood. Lily again glanced at Harry and nodded at him accepting his decision that what she had done had been enough. They had other people to deal with.

It had not been a mercy killing. Harry had pooled all of his hatred and anger for Severus Snape into that killing curse. If he had the time he would have made the man suffer far more at the hands of many of his victims, but time was against them. He would not make the mistake of giving his enemies too much time to prepare. Only a fool wasted his time on torture when there was still a war to be won. This is why Voldemort had not won the war so far, he was always getting distracted by little things like torture and playing with his enemies. He would not make the same mistake. He could not afford to make such a mistake.

"Professor Flitwick, you are hereby promoted to headmaster of Hogwarts by the combined votes of all four founders and myself as heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Harry stated, turning to the short professor who looked shocked.

"Once I am done, Fawkes will return here and help you anyway he can. Professor Sprout you will be the new deputy head," he added, as Fawkes flew from Godric's shoulder to his own. "I know you will both do the school proud," he finished as he turned to leave.

He paused near the exit and after exchanging looks with the founder's spirits they combined their power and waved their hands towards the hall. All the bodies vanished as did the blood and gore that surrounded them. The broken windows fixed themselves, as did the dents in the wall. When they were done the hall looked like new.

Fawkes flashed out and returned with the Grangers, who looked surprised to suddenly be somewhere else. They noted their daughter lay on the floor and rushed to her side.

"What happened to her?" Jane Granger asked worried as she checked her daughter over.

"She was punished for her crimes. She betrayed me and almost got me killed," Harry answered. "Foolishly believing an old man who was the biggest liar and thief in the world, she refused to repent and so she was stripped of her magic and all her knowledge as a penalty and she will never regain either," he explained at the Granger's stare.

"You mean she is normal now?" Dan Granger asked a little uncertain.

"Indeed, she no longer belongs in this world," Harry responded. "Take her home and care for her and hopefully you will make her see how wrong she was," he added a little sadly. "She was like a sister to me, which is why her betrayal hurt so much, her memory of what has happened is intact," he finished.

Before either Granger could say another word Fawkes swooped down and took all three of them back to their house. Harry knew he would never see Hermione again. A small part of him wanted to cry at this fact drawing his mothers looks before he crushed that part, refocusing on the now.

Harry and the spirits turned and exited the school once Fawkes returned with Tonks, Sirius, Mad-Eye and Fleur following them as quickly as they could.

When Neville and some of the other students tried to follow they found themselves blocked by an invisible force, a few wondered if what they had just witnessed had been real.

"What do we do now?" Daphne asked a little annoyed that they could not follow Harry.

"We wait for Harry to finish his purge," Neville said from beside her. "What he did here was just the beginning. He still has the Ministry to sort out, as well as Voldemort and the Death Eaters," he reminded her "I suggest we try and get to know one another better, ignore the house system for now and just talk," he told her.

"I'd like that," Daphne responded with a smile and followed him to the Gryffindor table and sat down and began to talk.

Filius Flitwick dropped into the headmaster's chair still trying to come to terms with what had just happened, as well as his instant promotion to the post of headmaster. He rubbed his forehead and wondered what would happen once Harry and his spirit allies were done. 'What will our world look like when they are done?' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

(Hogwarts, Great Hall 10 minutes earlier)

Hagrid still sat quietly on his chair at the head table. He was just too shocked to move at all at the events that had happened since the young Malfoy stormed into the room. First he couldn't believe what Draco had said about Harry, but then he had watched all that had happened since then and he just couldn't move.

His mind was in a big conflict. He didn't like what Harry had done in the hall so far and he had always trusted Dumbledore and believed to owe him quite a bit, but if only half of what Harry had said was true, then he had to help him. He stood up just as the ghost of Lily killed the Auror who had surrendered. He couldn't believe that, killing an enemy who had surrendered? He had to talk some sense into Harry. That was going a bit too far.

He moved towards the front of the crowd only to come to a complete stop as he ran straight into James Potter who shook his head at him, Hagrid frowned and looked to where Lily now knelt near Harry along with Sirius, Fleur and Tonks.

"I know how it looks Hagrid," James said with a grim smile. "But you have to understand Lily has been watching Harry's torment since we died, every beating, every harsh word and everything he has suffered since coming back to our world," he told him. "It has driven her almost to the point of madness and before you ask how a spirit can go mad, don't," he added with a shake of his head. "Just know that some spirits have strong connections to people who are still alive and sometimes their emotions and pain can flow into the spirit world," he explained.

"And this happened between Harry and Lily?" Hagrid asked, understanding a little of what James was saying.

"On a scale not seen for a long time," James agreed with a sad look. "When Harry was hit by that reducto and he went down, well it broke whatever restraint Lily had and she acted on her rage alone, which is why she killed that Auror, even though he tried to surrender," he explained. "Don't think ill of her Hagrid, she is finally free to protect her son after 15 long years of having to watch from the spirit world and being able to do nothing as he suffered," he stated.

"But it isn't right killing surrendering enemies," Hagrid protested with a frown.

"I know, but in this case it was unavoidable," James responded. "What you have to remember is Dumbledore caused all this. His great plan and all his actions since we died have led to this, helped along by the sheep, living in our world, listening to every lie they were told," he told him with a growl, his anger was even for the half giant easy to see. "I know you think the world of him for all he's done for you, but the truth is he only helped you so that in the end you would serve him in whatever manner he needed from you," he added, locking gazes with him.

Hagrid wanted to look away because he did not want to believe what the spirit of his dead friend was telling him, but the longer he looked into those eyes the more truth he saw. It was a painful truth and it made his world tilt on its axis. Would Dumbledore really only help him so that he would serve in his plans? It was so hard to believe.

"I know how you feel Hagrid. I know you want to protest this, but in the end the truth is that our whole world was played by that retched old man," James said, patting him on the shoulder, before he turned to leave along with Harry and the others. "Take care of yourself," he said before he vanished.

Hagrid watched them leave and found himself unable to follow as the children began to sit and talk, while the other teachers either sat in distress or deep thought like Flitwick. He collapsed onto a spare bench and tried to come to terms with what he had seen and learned.

(London)

Harry stared at the building that hid the Ministry of Magic and wondered if it would be so easy to get in as he suspected. He had sent Godric and Rowena ahead to scout it out. The other spirits were in their faded mode and so were hidden from sight. At the moment he was trying to get used to the bond he now shared with Fleur. It was like he was joined at the hip as he could feel her emotions and thoughts. It was strange and yet a comforting experience and one he felt he could get used too. He just hoped this bond would not stop him and Nym from starting a relationship. He looked at Nym and noted she was deep in her own thoughts.

"Harry, can we talk before we go in there?" Fleur said, stopping him from trying to speak to Nym.

"Is there a problem?" he inquired as Tonks, Mad-Eye and Sirius turned to face the half Veela.

"Harry, I'm worried you might go overboard in there," Fleur responded. "I know you have a lot of grievances with the government, but not all of them are evil, just blind or afraid to act," she explained, hoping he would not take this the wrong way. "You need to leave some of them in control or magical Britain will spiral out of control," she stated as Harry frowned.

"She has a point Harry," Tonks picked up, shaking off her thoughts of what to do about her possible relationship with Harry, now that he was bonded to Fleur. "Fudge and his kind deserve to be punished, but the others? Maybe it doesn't need to go that far," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you slaughter them all, then all the people will think you have become like Voldemort," she pointed out.

"You don't understand why I am here yet, not fully. The Necromancer only comes when our world is so out of balance and on the verge of collapse," Harry shot back. "Merlin was called just as our world was almost destroyed by the muggles attacking it. He created a balance between the two worlds and made an agreement with a muggle king named Uther Pendragon to a kind of alliance, which held all the way to now thanks to Uther's son Arthur," he explained, surprising the others with this little bit of history that they had not known. "Had Merlin not done this, our world would be gone and there would be few wizards alive today. He had to kill many evil witches and wizards who had caused the war with the Muggles, before he could achieve a stable enough peace that he could talk to Uther," he continued.

"What has this got to do with now?" Fleur inquired.

"Yeah what does it have to do with what we are asking of you Harry?" Tonks asked a second later.

"Our world has once again come to a point where it can be destroyed by the Muggles due to the actions of people like Dumbledore, Fudge, Voldemort and his followers and so they must be removed," Harry answered with a dark look. "But so too must those who support them or in some way aided them. A new government must be created, one that will help rebuild the balance of the past," he told them. "Yes it is a dark thing we must do, but for the good of us all it must be done. If we don't, war will come between us and the Muggles and if that happens our world will become a wasted heap," he finished.

"What if someone surrenders Harry?" Tonks asked, feeling a little sick at what he had said.

"If they surrender I will spare them for your sake, unless they are evil and have aided in causing this mess," Harry replied. "That is the only compromise I can make Nym. I'm sorry, but Magic demands this to be done," he said, placing his left hand against her cheek.

"Don't judge him too harshly girl. Our world has brought this upon itself and Harry would not be a Necromancer unless Magic itself knew it was the only way to save both worlds," Merlin said, as Tonks stared at Harry.

The return of Godric and Rowena cut of anymore discussions, as the spirits relayed all they had learned. Harry's eyes darkened as he was informed of the presence of the majority of the Order including Dumbledore, who waited in ambush. The fact that Malfoy was still here pleased him as he had plans for him. He quickly informed the others of what the spirits had learned before heading for the entrance.

Tonks remained where she was for a few moments as Harry began to head for the entrance, she had to accept that this was for the good of them all, if she had any hope of having a relationship with Harry. He was not evil or a Dark Lord, he was here to save their world before the actions of so many caused it to be destroyed. It had to be this way she concluded and those that were to die deserved it. Harry had said he would spare those that surrender and that showed he at least listened to her. Finally she followed the others, catching up to Fleur she noted the other woman nod her head at her before concentrating on what they were doing.

(Ministry)

Dumbledore leaned against the pillar and was still shocked at the fact he had turned and fled, leaving Severus to what he was certain was a painful death. However no matter how he looked at it, he knew that had he stayed Lily Potter would have destroyed him. The look in her once gentle eyes had promised him a very agonizing death at her hands, it had been too much and so he had fled. Once he had arrived at headquarters he had had a drink of whiskey before coming here. He hoped this ambush would work and they could subdue Harry. Once they had Harry prisoner he could control Lily and stop her from harming anyone. The other spirits were bound to Harry's will and thus not as big a threat.

He glanced out of cover as he heard the spell he had cast to alert them to someone entering the Ministry. He took a deep breathe just in case it was indeed Harry. He pulled his wand and prepared a powerful stunning spell. A few minutes later Sirius and Alistor appeared and quickly took cover. Dumbledore frowned at this action before a sudden chill ran down his spine. He turned around to find Ariana behind him, glaring at him coldly. He had only a second to try and defend himself before he was sent flying into the wall with a jarring crunch he slid down to the floor.

As he tried to push himself back to his feet he was sent flying again, only this time with more force and he smashed into the guard station with resounding force. The guard let out a yell before he was hit by a stunning spell from Sirius. The other Order members soon found themselves under attack as more spirits appeared. Caught completely off guard they had little time to defend themselves, for some of them it was like stepping into a nightmare, as the spirits of their former comrades from the first war attacked them. Mundungus Fletcher one of Dumbledore's allies in his plan found himself facing off against Marlene McKinnon's spirit and quickly tried to flee, nut a wave of her hand glued his feet to the floor stopping him. She slashed her hand downwards and seventeen metal spikes appeared in front of him, he let out a scream as they suddenly plunged forward, impaling him one by one causing him to cough up tons of blood. Marlene then plunged her hand into his chest and removed his heart as he tried to cry out for help. He died instantly and he fell forward.

Kingsley, Emmeline and Sturgis did not even bother to attack and threw their wands down. They did not believe Dumbledore's explanation of Harry's actions and thus wanted to talk to him. The spirits seemed to recognise this and left them alone. Mad-Eye took careful aim and brought Hestia Jones down with a bone breaker to her knee. She let out a scream and fell only to be swooped down upon by Gideon and Fabian, who grabbed her and flung her into the wall with enough force that her skull exploded on impact, sending bits of skull and brain everywhere. Her body slid down in a pool of blood which caused another Order member to slip, allowing Alice to get a hold of him. She picked him up and slashed her hand across his chest and a second later every major organ he had exploded, causing him an agonizing death, as his rib cage burst at the same time. Alice shook her head and then went to find her husband.

Frank was busy breaking the bones of another Order member they did not know before he grabbed him by the head and literally pulled his head off, causing the headless body to fall into a pool of blood.

Elphias Doge another of Dumbledore's allies was grabbed by Godric and forced to his knees as Salazar shoved his sword through the man's chest, before bringing it out and removing his head in a pool of blood. The head flew into the lap of Dedalus Diggle as he went to get back up. He stared down at the decapitated head of his friend and let out a cry of horror. Rowena plunged her hand into his back as he was distracted. His body froze instantly as Helga grabbed a pike and rammed it into the man's throat leaving him to choke to death.

Aberforth Dumbledore arrived, having been late to his brother's call, only to come to a dead stop as he saw the Order been decimated by ghosts. When he saw the spirit of his sister he turned white. The impact of his brother being flung into him woke him up. He noted Albus was in bad condition with many cuts and bruises visible.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name is going on?" he demanded to know, as he helped his brother up.

"Harry is a Necromancer and has learned of all my plans," Dumbledore answered weakly. "Stop him before we are all killed," he ordered, as he stumbled away to help the few survivors of the Order who were still left.

Aberforth pulled his wand and moved to confront Harry Potter only to come face to face with Lily Potter, who glared at him. He quickly moved to defend himself, but Lily was faster and blasted him right back down the entrance hall. He crashed into a wall and slid boneless down the wall, the air knocked out of him. He stared at the spirits approaching him and groaned as Ariana and Lily both glared at him. They combined their hands and a wave of power washed over him, he was wrenched into the air and he began to scream as he was skinned alive.

Dumbledore could only stare in horror as he saw his brother become nothing more than a bloody mesh of muscle and tissue. The fact he was still alive and screaming made him realise Harry was keeping him alive, filled with anger and hatred he located the boy and screamed the killing curse. However Merlin got in the way and redirected it into one of the remaining Order members. A wave of his hand sent a slashing curse back at Dumbledore and cut deep into his stomach.

Albus stumbled backwards and then turned and fled, hoping to gain more allies to fight this dark threat. Kingsley watched as what was left of Aberforth was beheaded by Ariana, who looked quite satisfied by this.

"Holy Merlin," Emmeline whispered. "They are all dead," she added looking around.

"No, not all of them girl," Mad-Eye corrected her with a shake of his head. "Some are just stunned heavily," he told them.

"What is going on?" Kingsley asked. He was confused beyond all reason.

"I'll show you the same way we showed Mad-Eye what is going on," Harry answered, as he moved forward with Fleur and Tonks close behind him.

Alice moved to Kingsley's side and like she had done with Mad-Eye, she placed her finger at his temple. James and Gideon did the same with Emmeline and Sturgis. The flow of images assaulted them and made them want to be sick, but as they saw the reason for all that had happened. They realised, just like Mad-Eye had, that they had been betrayed and mislead. The fact that so many of the Order had been a part of Dumbledore's dark plan made them feel ill, finally it was over and the spirits moved away.

"How could they do it?" Emmeline asked, feeling broken inside from knowing people she considered friends had betrayed her and the others.

"I asked the same thing," Mad-Eye responded. "Some were just foolishly following the old man and others were just as twisted as him," he explained. "It has helped bring about the situation we are in, it is why Potter is now the Necromancer," he pointed out to them.

"The first since Merlin," Harry picked up the thread of conversation. "That alone is a dark fact and one that should have been avoided if our world was led by smart people and not corrupt and greedy fools, who have nothing in their hearts but evil," he snorted in disgust. "This could have been avoided, but now it is too late," he stated, before moving on deeper into the Ministry.

The small group looked at one another before turning and following. Kingsley and his friends regained their wands and wondered just how far this cleansing would go. One thing they all understood now was that nothing could stop it. It had to happen this way if their world was to survive any longer. Their blind faith in their leaders had led them to this point and now the Wizarding world was going to reap the whirlwind.

Dumbledore barged into Fudge's office ignoring the secretary who tried to stop him and leaned heavily against the wall as Fudge and Malfoy took note of his return. He had to get through to them before Harry arrived. He had seen his brother being killed as well as the majority of his Order. Now the Aurors were all he had left to use.

"Oh what now?" Fudge growled, annoyed to see the old fool return.

"Harry is here now Cornelius and his army of ghosts are with him. If you don't summon every able Auror to stop him the Ministry will fall," Dumbledore answered an almost wild look in his eyes as everything he had planned for 15 years fell apart.

"Oh do be quite Albus. You're stories don't amuse me any longer," Fudge responded irritably. "Just go home and relax," he ordered.

"Maybe you should check into St. Mungo's for a while," Lucius suggested with a devious smile.

Before anything else could be said the sounds of spell fire and screams could be heard in the background. Lucius frowned, as he doubted it were fellow Death Eaters attacking as his Lord was happy to leave Fudge in charge due to his stupidity and the fact he was easily manipulated into doing what they want.

"What is that?" Fudge demanded. "Wilton go and see what is going on," he ordered his secretary, who nodded and quickly left.

"I have told you what it is Cornelius. It is Harry Potter and his servants, summon as many Aurors as you can, before it is too late," Dumbledore implored him.

Fudge and Malfoy exchanged unsure looks before it was broken by the body of Wilton exploding through the wall, with such force that it almost cracked the wall on the other side. Fudge stared down at the broken body of his secretary and began to realise he was in real danger. He pulled his hand down and hit the alarm button which would alert the Aurors. Lucius pulled his wand and began to think of a way out of the Ministry.

Back down the corridor Harry and his small group were forced into cover as more and more Ministry people spotted them and tried to fight. He shook his head annoyed that his path to Fudge was been blocked. James shot forward and plunged his fist into one of their attackers. A second later he exploded into a shower of gore. Merlin slapped his hands together and a blast of fire shot from his hands catching two more of their attackers, both were set aflame and began to scream and dance around, trying to stop the flames, but it was a useless gesture and they burnt to death. Their screams caused another to recklessly rush them, only to end up impaled on Godric's sword, which he then used to split him in two. The last attacker surrendered and threw down his wand. Harry remembering what he had said to the others allowed him to live and moved to pass him.

The Auror watched as the majority of the spirits passed him and then Sirius Black, that idiot Auror Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. He took a deep breathe before going for his spare wand, just as Harry Potter passed with another woman by his side. He screamed the killing curse, but watched it hit the wall beside them having been off by a centimeter. Harry's eyes darkened as he spun back around and fired his own killing curse, striking the Auror in the chest and sending him flying into the wall with a sickening thud. Had he not already been dead the force would have broken his back.

"Merciful enough?" Harry said, as he glanced at the others who had been caught off guard.

"I think you made your point Harry," Sirius said. "We have to be more careful, as this has just proven. Just cause they surrender does not make them less of a threat, we have to at least stun them then," he added.

"You okay Harry?" Tonks asked, moving back towards him as her heart went a mile a minute at the fact she could have lost him right then and there.

"I'm fine," Harry responded, accepting the hug she gave him as well as the small kiss that followed it up. "Now come on, let's go see the Minister," he said and moved forward again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Diagon Alley)

Rita Skeeter was just about ready to leave the alley and head for the Ministry to try and interview Cornelius Fudge as he had asked. For some reason this year the Minister was been far more available than ever before, not that she was complaining. It made her job so much easier and his attacks on Potter and Dumbledore were amusing to her. She loved destroying people and to help bring down two such powerful people appealed to her greatly.

Of course only a few people suspected the truth of why she did what she did, but it didn't matter to her if people were hurt in the process or even killed as long as she made money and got her name in the paper. Being successful was far more important to her than anything else, it was a lesson she had learned at Hogwarts. Trying to be nice and friendly never worked to well, so she decided to just concentrate on herself and so far it had worked out quite well. Finishing up her cup of tea she left money for the bill and headed out of the shop. She wondered what juicy stories the Minister would give her today.

(Ministry)

Dumbledore stood with Fudge and Malfoy and about twenty Aurors, who had arrived so far. He looked down the corridor where he was sure Harry and his followers would appear from and waited. He was unsure if even this kind of force would be enough to deal with the ghosts at Harry's command, especially Lily Potter. He wondered at the changes in her and so many other people, was it all due to Harry's anger and hatred or did it run deeper than that?

'Maybe it is just the way the ghosts under the Necromancer are,' he thought with a sigh.

"I don't like this," Fudge grumbled, wishing to be somewhere else while this problem was taken care of, but he had to look strong in front of his people if he wanted to stay Minister.

"I am sure these Aurors will deal with the problem Cornelius," Malfoy assured him. Even he had to admit twenty Aurors would give the Death Eaters pause, unless Bellatrix or Voldemort himself was with them.

"Where are the rest of them?" Fudge spat, ignoring his friend's advice and trying to stem the feeling of panic he felt.

Two corridors away from them Harry was side by side with Fleur and Tonks with Mad-Eye and Sirius covering their rear. Covering their flanks were Kingsley, Emmeline and Sturdis. The spirits were waiting for Harry's command to attack; it seemed he wanted to draw in as many of the Aurors as he could to make his drive on Fudge easier.

"Surrender Potter," Rufus Scrimgeour ordered when he ordered a cease fire. "We have you out numbered," he added.

"I offer each and every one of you a chance to spare your lives by throwing your wands down and surrendering," Harry shot back. "I am here to purge the corruption and darkness from the Ministry and to install a new government in its place," he explained.

"Have you lost your mind Potter?" Rufus inquired with raised eyebrows.

"No I have not, the Necromancer comes when Magic has need of him and now is that time," Harry responded darkly. "If you serve this corrupt government then you will die. Your loyalty should be to the people and to be out there fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters," he spat. "Instead you have all chosen to listen to your idiotic cowardly leader and bury your heads in the sand and pretend everything is normal," he stated. "You have one chance to correct your mistake and stand down. If you do then you will live, but if you do not then every one of you will die here today and for what?" he asked. "For a corrupt piece of shit who lines his own pockets at your expense and the lives of the people he is sworn to serve," he finished.

Silence descended as the Aurors and Ministry personnel exchanged a range of thoughtful, angry or unsure looks after Harry had finished his statement. Rufus himself frowned and agreed with some of what Potter had said, but his loyalty was to the government which one day he hoped to lead and so he had to subdue Potter and his friends. A few of the Aurors threw down their wands and walked away as did most of the ordinary Ministry personnel who felt this was over their heads and were not willing to die for Fudge.

The remaining group consisted of twenty to twenty five Aurors and at least ten Ministry personnel who were loyal to Fudge, for one reason or another, Tonks shook her head knowing this was going to get bloody again. The one main thought in all of their heads was why they felt the need to die for an imbecile like Fudge?

"You've made your choice," Harry intoned as the spirits faded back into view, having been hidden from view, shocking the group facing them.

"What in Merlin's name?" John Dawlish, one of Fudge's most loyal Aurors, gasped as he stared at so many ghosts.  
"Potter really is a Necromancer," another shouted and tried to run only to find himself running into the wards that now surrounded them thanks to Rowena and Helga coming up behind them.

"Not in my name fool," Merlin said to Dawlish with a dark smile. "In magic's name," he told him.

Merlin then swirled his left hand in a delicate pattern and a wave of magic built up in front of the man who quickly shouted out the shield charm with all his strength.

Merlin smiled and shook his head before he snapped his fingers and the wave of magic hurled itself at Dawlish. It broke through his shield as if it was not even there and covered him head to toe. Dawlish screamed as the spell fire from both sides picked up again. His skin blackened as his eyes turned bone white. He dropped his wand as he lost all feeling in his body. Bit by bit his body began to lose body parts as the decaying magic Merlin had unleashed at him ate through him. Blood poured out of the wounds left behind and yet he remained alive until his chest seemed to just come apart in the middle leaving most of his internals visible to his colleagues who looked sick at the sight.

"Serpensortia," Harry yelled and watched a two snakes appear which he then enlarged and in parselmouth ordered them to attack another of the Aurors as he tried to bring Tonks down.

The now enlarged snakes lunged at the Auror who lashed out with a cutting curse, bringing one of the snakes down. However before he could turn and do the same to the other the remaining snake sank its fangs into his jugular. He let out a scream as the snake's jaws clamped down on his throat, ripping into it and injecting its poison into him. He collapsed to the ground with his wand flying to the side. He began to spasm as the poison worked its ways into his system before going still, the snake then began to devour him.

Tonks and Fleur teamed up and brought another of the Aurors down with a combination of cutting and slashing curses. The Auror dropped and tried to stem his wounds, but it was too late and he bled to death.

Lily shot forward and sank her hand into Rufus and dragged him up into the air before they both vanished. They reappeared right over a large ditch which began to fill with water and a lot of it. Two great white sharks appeared and began to swim around. A quick wave of her hand caused a large cut to appear on Rufus leg and caused the sharks to go into a feeding frenzy as the blood hit the water. Rufus pleaded for his life, but Lily ignored him as he had made his choice and dropped him. Rufus hit the water hard causing him to drop his wand.

He had no chance to do anything as the two sharks tore into his sides and began to tear him apart. His screams echoed all over the place, but no one could hear him. Lily watched as he was literally torn to pieces by the sharks before vanishing. Rufus screamed a few seconds more before one of the sharks bit into his head and tore it in half.

Sirius and Emmeline brought another two Aurors down with organ grinder spells. The men fell to the ground holding their chests and were screaming loudly. Blood erupted out of their mouths as their major organs were ground up and exploded. Kingsley was knocked to the ground by a wild cutting curse only for Mad-Eye to return fire with a nasty blasting curse that hit the sender in the face, causing it to explode in a shower of blood.

Godric snapped his fingers, and watched as another of the Ministry people was enveloped by ravaging Lethifolds he had conjured. A shield prevented them from attacking anyone else and the Auror was torn into a bloody mess of bones, muscle and skin. Rowena passed her husband as he vanished the Lethifolds and grabbed one of the last remaining Aurors. A few whispered words in his ear, helped along with a calming and confoundus charm, she convinced him to put his own wand to his temple and shout the blasting curse.

One of his friends tried to stop him, but only ended up covered in his friend's blood and brain matter as his head exploded. Before he could react Fleur hit him with a fireball and like with Bill he was quickly consumed by the flames and died screaming in agony.

The last Auror was tag teamed by Frank and Lily who used their power to constrict his body, causing him to scream and plead for mercy. A snap of their fingers later and his body seemed to snap in half with such force that Fleur and most of the others flinched. The battle was over and although some of them shook their heads at the carnage they at least admitted they had brought it on themselves. Harry had given them a chance and they had thrown it away.

Just before they moved on they came to a dead stop as Rita Skeeter came round the corner only to freeze as she saw the carnage in front of her. She also noted the ghosts and in the middle Harry Potter who's eyes darkened as he spotted her. She turned to run only for Harry to erect a ward which she bounced off, she turned back to him as he stalked her.

"Hello Rita, so nice of you to join us," he spat as he came to stand in front of her and glared at her. "Been busy smearing my name again, I see?" he asked.

"Now Harry, I am only doing my job," Rita stammered back, knowing she was in deep trouble. "The Minister seems to think you are a great danger to our world and considering what you've just done I would say he was right," she continued.  
A slap to her face from Lily caused her cheeks to turn red and she tried to glare at the spirit, but found herself backing away instead. The green eyes of Lily Potter promised her pain.

"Do not dare try and make yourself look like the victim Skeeter," Lily growled at her in pure hatred. "You've spent most of your life destroying people for money and your own ego. You enjoy making good people fall no matter what happens to them," she added. "You've caused people to commit suicide or be murdered and all due to your lies and then you tried to do the same to my son," she spat, slapping her again only this time with more force and knocking Rita to the ground. "That was a mistake and one you will pay for," she promised.

"You wouldn't dare," Rita argued trying to sound confident after she spit out a tooth and some blood. "The Ministry will lock you up for life," she hissed, trying to scare Harry.

"The Ministry is under going a restructuring at the moment and by the end of it only good and decent people will be left and I doubt any of them will care what will have happened to you," Lily shot back. "Many of them have suffered at your hands, your lies have hurt many of them and if not them then their families," she reminded her. "No, no one will care what happened to Rita Skeeter, liar and charlatan," she finished.

"What are you going to do with her Harry?" Fleur inquired, having listened carefully to what Lily Potter was saying and not liking it at all.

Harry did not respond, but shot forward and grabbed Rita before both of them vanished as did Lily herself. The others exchanged unsure looks before settling into wait for his return.

"Don't worry, he's just take care of a bug problem," Rowena assured them and at their confused expressions explained how Rita was a bug animagus.

"That bloody explains how she got all those damn tips and secret information," Tonks spat with a shake of her head. "Amelia Bones always suspected something like that, but could never prove it and Fudge would not allow her to test Rita," she added.  
"I wonder where Amelia is," Mad-Eye mused, as he glanced around while his magical eye locked through the wall in front of them. "With all this I suspected that she would appear," he added.

"Didn't you hear? She was suspended by Fudge for what he said were attempts to remove him from office," Tonks responded, glancing at the older man. "She did not go quietly, but sadly Scrimgeour joined Forces with Fudge and helped to force her out," she explained.

"Dirty rat," Mad-Eye growled. "Bones is as loyal as they come and if she wanted Fudge gone it was for the good of the people," he told them. "She is properly one of the few honest politicians we have," he stated to which Kingsley and Tonks agreed.

(Forbidden Forest)

Harry, Lily and Rita reappeared in a very dark and creepy cave to which there was very little light. Lily waved her hand and caused a huge ball of light to appear above them. This illuminated the cave for Rita who was horrified at what she saw. All around them were hundreds of Acromantulas and they were all looking at them. A huge hulking spider even bigger than the others soon appeared and looked at them, she felt faint, but found she could not pass out.

"Friend of Hagrid, you have returned," Aragog mused somewhat surprised to see this particular human again. "I did not expect you to be foolishly enough to come back here," he added, as his children moved to attack.

"I would warn your children to stay where they are while we talk Aragog or I will destroy your colony," Harry threatened the spider king who stared at him harder.

"You have changed," Aragog observed and ordered his children to halt their advance, which they did, although reluctantly.  
"You carry an air of danger to you, friend of Hagrid," he stated.

"I am the Necromancer. I have come to bring change to this world and remove the corrupt, the evil and the traitors," Harry replied. "It would be best if you would not get in my way. I do not want to harm you and if you agree to my request, then I will ensure your colony is never disturbed again," he offered.

"We have heard of tales of the Necromancer from the Centaurs and if that is indeed what you are then I give you my word we will not attack you," Aragog told him and ordered his children back. "What is it you want of us?" he inquired.

"I want your word you will never attack the castle and will stay deep inside the forest where you belong," Harry told him.  
"Agreed friend of Hagrid," Aragog said after a few moments of thinking about it, ignoring the protest of some of his more rebellious children.

"Thank you. Now we must take our leave, but before I go I would like you to meet Rita, a very evil human who needs to be disposed off," Harry paused after turning to leave.

"No, you can't, please have mercy," Rita screamed, as she realised what Potter has planned.

"Sorry Rita, you've brought this on yourself and even if I let you live you would not change," Harry shot back. "The blood of your victims cries out for justice. Have a nice meal Aragog and goodbye," he added, before he and Lily vanished.

"Goodbye friend of Hagrid," Aragog responded, impressed by the human's actions before he and his children began to surround Rita.

She pulled her wand and tried to cast the cutting curse, but was so nervous she could not get the spell out right. The giant spiders tore into her like a rabid pack of dogs. Her screams echoed all over the place reaching even as far as the castle, but no one came to investigate. As things began to dim Rita cursed the name of Potter before Aragog finished her off and swallowed her remains.

(Ministry)

Harry reappeared and was instantly hugged by both Fleur and Tonks much to his surprise, as he had not been gone long. He moved back from them and he noted a few more corpses surrounded them and Sirius was nursing a broken arm which Emmeline was trying to fix.

"What happened?" he inquired, moving to see if he could help.

"A small bunch of Aurors caught us by surprise and managed to land a bone breaker on me," Sirius answered, wincing as Emmeline began to knit the bone back together.

"He'll be fine Harry," Emmeline assured him. "I managed to knock him out of the way of any more spells and along with the others we took them down hard," she told him with a smile. "We tried to give them a chance to surrender, but like the others they refused," she added.

"Idiots," Kingsley put in with a shake of his head. "I don't understand why so many of them are willing to die for such a fool," he said before sighing.

"Misguided loyalty or more than likely they are just as corrupt as Fudge is," Tonks responded. "Anyway, we better move on once Sirius is good to go before more of the critters turn up," she added.

"I'm good to go cous," Sirius assured her, standing back up as Emmeline finished her work. He moved his arm and shoulder a bit and found that it only slightly hurt now.

"Numbing charm," Emmeline told him, before he could ask as he turned to look at her, making him smile and thank her to which she blushed a little and nodded.

Harry grinned at the exchange before moving on, hoping to find Fudge quickly now. He did not want to kill everyone in the building only those who were corrupt and evil like Fudge.

Back at Fudge's office Dumbledore was getting annoyed listening to Fudge panicking every so often, only to have Lucius assure him everything would be fine. Neither of the two was taking this matter seriously and he was sure that would be their downfall. He wondered whether he should leave and attempt to gather more support, but realised it would be pointless, no one would believe him. He would have to stay and hope this group of Aurors would be luckier than anyone else who had confronted Harry and his spirit army. He just prayed it would be enough even as a small part of him doubted it after everything he had seen so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Bones Manor)

Amelia Bones stared at her niece in shock as she reported what had transpired at the school less than an hour ago. The fact that so many had died and more were to do was shocking and all at the hands of a real live Necromancer, who was according to Susan more than a little pissed off with the whole Ministry. Flitwick had allowed many of the students who wished to see their families do so now that the school was secure from corrupt and evil people. The fact that Albus Dumbledore was included in the last group was just as surprising. She had, like so many before her, believed he was a great leader and the best example of the light side there was, to learn he was just as bad as Voldemort was saddening.

She told Susan to stay here and try and relax after what was a truly horrifying experience, she picked up her wand and headed for the fire place intending to go the Ministry and hopefully talk to Mr. Potter and his friends before to much blood was shed. She just knew he would be gunning for Fudge now after what the idiot had done to him since the end of last year. One of the reasons she had been suspended was due to her efforts to look into Potter's claims about Voldemort's return. She had also begun to look into the attack he had claimed had happened at the beginning of the year by two dementors, something about the way Fudge tried to push expulsion on the boy for defending himself raised her suspicions.

As she threw some floo powder into the fire she looked back at Susan who was watching her with some concern. Clearly she thought she might try going against Harry which would be a very bad thing the way Susan told it and she did not disbelieve her niece. She would not oppose Harry, but she hoped to stop him from killing in excess. Some of the people at the Ministry were innocent of any wrong doing. At least with Tonks and Alistor with him he may spare some people unlike what he did at Hogwarts. She was somewhat surprised Alistor had sided with him over Albus, considering their long friendship. But then she recalled what Susan had said about Alistor being shown Albus's crimes, thus his turning his back on him made more sense as Alistor was a true Auror and sought justice above all else.

"Be careful Auntie," Susan said just before she shouted her destination. "I will Susan, be good," she responded before vanishing from the manor to what she knew would probably be a battle zone by now.

Susan watched her aunt leave and then turned and headed to her room, still processing what she had seen Harry do. His accusations had hit home with everyone still alive, teachers and students alike. They had all been idiots, to eager to listen to lies and platitudes, ignoring the dangers lurking behind the scenes. Now the Wizarding world was about to be turned on its head, she wondered what Harry would do once his job was done.

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort frowned as he had been trying to summon Severus Snape for close to twenty minutes, but so far he had not shown up. He was angry at what he saw as a slight. He would make the man suffer for making him wait; he had potions that needed brewing. He stood and began to pace up and down making two of the newer Death Eaters nervous. Finally his temper snapped and he hit both new recruits with a Crucio curse. Both fell to the ground screaming in agony for thirty seconds before he lifted it. They remained where they were trying to regain control of their bodies which now felt numb.

"Get out of my sight," he ordered, causing both to push themselves up and stagger out of the room. "Wormtail" he cried. A small thin balding man stumbled into the room a few moments later, clearly having been roused from sleep at the command from his lord and master. He quickly knelt and bowed at his Lord's feet. He did his best not to shiver and whimper in fear as he knew both drew his lord's wrath. Sometimes Peter Pettigrew regretted becoming a Death Eater. He regretted helping the Dark Lord return to life.

"I have a mission for you worm. I want you to infiltrate Hogwarts and find out what is keeping Snape from attending my summons," Voldemort told him with a glare. "Once you have found him do what it takes to get him to come to me, just do not get caught, as I will not bother to break you out of Azkaban," he added as he sat back down.

"Yes Master," Pettigrew responded with a bow before he turned and all but fled the room, only to be hit with a Crucio from behind which sent him to the ground for a minute before it was lifted. Voldemort smiled a thin smile as Wormtail picked himself up and basically crawled out of the room. He felt somewhat better now, having vented his anger. He leaned back into his throne and wondered just what was so important that Severus would dare to ignore his call, no matter he concluded the man would pay for his insult.

(Ministry)

Harry cursed as he was hit in the shoulder by a cutting curse and quickly ducked back into cover, the forces covering Fudge was large. About thirty Aurors and other supporters helped protect him and of course Dumbledore and Malfoy were there too. He was surprised that Lucius had stayed, considering the danger as the man was a coward at heart. Most likely he underestimated the danger due to who was controlling the spirits. Well he would learn to regret that choice. He had a great idea on how to use Malfoy once they had him in custody. He paused as Tonks cast a healing charm over the wound and warned him to be more careful before going back to the fight. He glanced at the spirits who were waiting for his command to attack and noted the look of anger on his mothers face. He nodded, knowing he was foolish holding them back for so long. He then gave them the command to attack, but to ensure they did not kill Fudge, Malfoy or the old man either.

Merlin waved his hands and a blast of fire shot out of his hands and struck two Aurors, turning them instantly into human torches, their screams unnerved some of their colleagues, but they continued to fight as the two bodies fell dead. Morgana Le Fay not to be out done by her husband clapped her hands together and two more Aurors were hit by a dozen blasting and cutting curses leaving nothing but a tangled mess of blood and flesh. Godric used his sword to disembowel one of Fudge's toadies, the man fell screaming trying desperately to keep his guts inside, but it was a waste of effort and he quickly died his blood pooling around him. Rowena unleashed fork lightening into another, frying him within seconds. His charred body falling at Fudge's feet caused the man to faint.

Malfoy was beginning to get worried as he saw the spirits attack and he realised that the old fossil had been right about Potter. He had to escape and warn the Dark Lord, but there was nowhere to go he realised. He was trapped as he noted one or two of the spirits drop wards around them. Dumbledore poured as much of his power as he could into his spells aimed all the while at Harry, but the boy continued to elude his aim. Sirius and Emmeline teamed up and dropped another Auror with a double bone breaker aimed at his ribs. The man fell crying in pain and holding his chest. Tonks was knocked down by a blasting hex which wounded her in the side and knocked her out cold. Harry was enraged by this and in response his mother attacked the Auror who had shot the hex. The man screamed as they vanished only to reappear in what looked like a South American jungle. They were hovering above a river. The look on Lily Potter's face scared him greatly; he tried to ask for mercy but was ignored and was dropped straight into the river. Lily watched as the man surfaced and looked around confused as to why she had dropped him here before he suddenly started to scream, blood began to appear in the water as hundreds of Piranhas began to tear into him. His cries reached a fever pitch as the pain grew more intense, finally darkness began to claim him and the last thing he saw were Lily's cold green eyes staring at him before he died.

Back at the Ministry Mad Eye managed to catch Dumbledore with a stunning curse as Kingsley distracted him with two blasting curses. Malfoy went to revive him when Harry sent him flying into the wall with enough force to knock him out. Alice with a snap of her fingers caused the lungs of another Auror to actually erupt out of his chest, with such force that they broke his rib cage as well. The man fell, trying desperately to breathe, but found he couldn't and soon turned blue then purple, he then finally suffocated to death. Frank in the meanwhile was smashing the head of another Ministry flunky into the wall, his eyes reflected the madness he and his wife had endured under the Death Eaters. He finally stopped as the man's head erupted as his skull gave into the force of the blows against it, bits of his brains dribbled out along with a lot of blood as his body was dropped to the ground.

Salazar caused another auror to transform into a ravenous Grim which quickly dived at another and began to tear his throat out. The man gurgled as blood spurted out of his mouth as he tried desperately to fight the thing off, but it was useless and he soon expired as the Grim finished it's work. As it turned to attack someone else, it was hit by a killing curse from a frightened Ministry employee who had forgotten the Grim was in fact one of his allies. James with a growl hosted another Auror into the air and then banished him straight into a glass cabinet. The man screamed in pain as the glass cut deeply into him and he fell to the ground with hundreds of glass shards imbedded into his back.

Lily returned and attacked another Auror, breaking his neck with a quick snap. Fleur hit one with a fireball as Harry tended to Tonks. When Gideon and Fabian combined their attack to cause three more Aurors to explode in a spray of blood and guts, the survivors began to look worried.

"We surrender," the remaining few shouted, throwing their wands down putting their hands up. Having seen so many of their comrades killed in such horrible ways had taken the fight out of them.

"Wise choice Thompson," the voice of Amelia Bones said causing everyone to turn and look at the witch who stood outside the wards. "I would have expected you to have run for your life by now, except you can't, can you?" she added. "I warned you that supporting Fudge would get you in trouble, but you wouldn't listen to me," she reminded him.

"Shut up hag," Thompson spat, angered by her words before he screamed in agony as Lily shattered his knee caps for his insult.

"Idiot," Mad Eye spat with a shake of his head. "You'd think he would be wise enough not to insult good people in front of this crowd," he said with a chuckle. "He's just giving more proof he is just like Fudge," he stated.

Harry glared at the Auror who continued to scream in pain as Lily moved to his side. He then turned his attention back to Tonks who was slowly waking up. Rowena dropped the wards surrounding them and allowed Amelia in.

"Nym, are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned for his love's welfare.

"I'm okay Harry," Tonks responded before leaning up and kissing him slowly, before she relaxed again, leaving Harry look slightly shocked whilst Fleur looked on in amusement as did Sirius and Emmeline, before they looked at each other, just to look away again quickly, both blushing.

"Mr Potter, a pleasure to see you again," Amelia began somewhat uneasy at seeing so many dead bodies contorted and locked in what was clearly painful deaths. "Susan has filled me in after Flitwick released the school for a day or two. I am here to ask you not to kill people who do not deserve it," she stated.

"I've already agreed to let people who surrender live," Harry responded, as he helped Tonks back to her feet. "I am here for the corrupt, the evil and the traitors and of the traitors all but Dumbledore are dead," he continued.

A movement in the corner of his eye tipped him off to the threat and he quickly pushed Amelia Bones out of the way of a killing curse. Palming his wand he turned to face Thompson who was aiming at him and beginning a second killing curse. At the same time Harry and Lily let loose a blast a magic that cut two deep holes into the Thompson's chest. Thompson had time to look at the holes before slumping forward dead. Kingsley quickly began to stun the other prisoners and was quickly joined by Tonks and Mad Eye.

"Should have remembered to stun the gits," Sirius mumbled, relieved Harry had been on the ball.

"Thank you Mr Potter, I owe you my life," Amelia stammered somewhat shaky after her close call with death. "Thompson has always disliked me, but I never thought he would go so far," she told them.

"Fools like that always lash out if they can. We got distracted and almost paid for it again," Mad Eye cut in before anyone else could respond. "Next time we stun any prisoners straight away," he told them, glaring at each of them in turn, including Harry who nodded in return.

"Now if no one else attacks us and agrees to give a magical promise to actually serve the people instead of themselves I will allow them to live," Harry said, getting their conversation back on track. "However Fudge, Malfoy and Dumbledore will all die today. Fudge is corrupt and will do anything to stay in power, including ignoring the return of Voldemort," he explained. "Malfoy is a Death Eater and should have been kissed by a dementor years ago and Dumbledore is just plain evil on a scale that almost rivals Voldemort himself," he finished.

"Considering what you've already done here and the fact you are a Necromancer I doubt many more will oppose you," Amelia told him. "Nearly all Fudge's allies are laid out here and your terms are acceptable as I know that until they are gone this Ministry will never accept change," she went on, her tone bitter and sad.

"You should leave now Madam Bones and make sure no one else does anything stupid. I will send a few spirits with you to protect you as I hope you will make a much better Minister than Fudge ever was," Harry responded.

"Me? But..." Amelia tried to protest, but Mad Eye cut her off.

"You're the best choice Amelia," he told her. "You are not corrupt and believe in justice and you know this world of ours has to change if it is to have any chance of surviving the next hundred years," he continued. "And I think the people will trust you to be honest with them," he finished.

"I agree," Kingsley put in with a smile. "I'd support you," he told her which was echoed by Tonks, Emmeline, Sirius and Mad Eye.

"Very well Mr. Potter I accept the challenge," Amelia said, feeling stunned by this twist and then turned and headed off to ensure no one else acted foolishly.

Harry then turned and walked over to where Fudge still lay out cold, he smiled darkly at the man before waving his wand and causing the man to float upwards. The same was done to Dumbledore and Malfoy. He then stuck each of them to the wall of Fudge's office. Now it was time to deal with three of the worse offenders in all of this, but his plans for Malfoy prevented him from killing him.

(Hogwarts)

Peter Pettigrew was surprised to say the least to find Hogwarts empty, there was not one sign of life in the whole castle and he wondered where everyone was. There was no sign of Snape either and that annoyed him as that meant he would fail his mission, which would then get him punished again. As he entered the Great Hall he suddenly paused as he began to get a very bad feeling. He couldn't tell what it was, but something about this place now gave him the creeps. He quickly turned and fled. He would return to his master and report his findings and prey he would not be punished for not finding Snape.

(Granger Residence)

Hermione groaned as she finally began to wake up, her body ached unlike anything she had felt before. Her head pounded and that was when everything that had happened came back to her. Her memory was clear, but that was all that came back. Her eyes widened in horror as everytime she tried to think of something, her mind became blank. All her hard won knowledge was gone. She began to get upset and pulled her wand and tried to cast a spell, her face dropped as nothing happened.

"He told us it was all gone," her mother's voice cut through her anger and she stared at her parents. "He told us you betrayed him and so he stripped you of your knowledge and magic," she added.

"He said you almost got him killed because you believed some old guy and his lies," her father picked up where her mother left off, both of them looking very disappointed in her.

"He's lying. I did the right thing," Hermione protested. "Dumbledore is one of the wisest wizards alive, he wouldn't lie to me," she vented. "He told us Harry would destroy the Dark Lord and die in the process, he said it was unavoidable," she continued tearfully. "I didn't want him to die, but Dumbledore said it was the only way to save everyone else," she finished.

"And you believed this old man?" Dan asked with wide eyes. "I thought we had raised an intelligent young woman, not a willing sheep," he told her with a sad shake of his head. "Did you even bother to attempt to find out if he was right or did you just nod and immediately agreed?" he asked.

"I had no right to question him," Hermione protested. "I've always respected my elders," she reminded them, wiping her eyes.

"In this case you should have," Jane told her. "Harry Potter has been your friend since you first went to Hogwarts, all your letters to us have told us how great he has been to you and how much he has helped you over the years," she reminded her daughter. "For you to do this without any attempt to verify the old man's claims is horrifying. Did you even stop to think what Harry would have done if your roles had been reversed?" she asked, staring her in the eyes.

Hermione looked away feeling a deep shame well up inside of her. She knew without even thinking about it that Harry would never have accepted Dumbledore's claims at face value. She asked herself why she had done so after all they had been through.

"He used you Hermione," Jane told her. "He used your respect for your elders against you and in the process destroyed what was probably your most important friendship you will ever have in your life," she pressed.

"And you've suffered two great looses for your actions," Dan put in grimly. "Tell me, was it worth it?" he inquired.

Hermione could only stare at her parents, as she finally realised the horrifying truth. She had been used by a master manipulator and in the end she had been left with nothing. She burst into tears and was quickly pulled into a hug by her parents. How could she have been so stupid, so blind? She demanded of herself.

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort looked up from the book he was reading as Wormtail finally returned from his mission, closing the book he waited for the report, ignoring the quick bow the rat like man gave him.

"Well Wormtail, what news?" he asked.

"Hogwarts is deserted Master," Pettigrew reported. "There is no sign of life anywhere. Neither Snape nor anyone else is to be found within its walls," he continued. "There was a deep sense of foreboding in the Great Hall, but apart from that there was nothing else of interest or any clues as to what happened to the people inside," he finished.

"This is surprising news," Voldemort mused. "Something big must be happening or maybe Albus decided to take the whole school on some kind of trip on short notice?" he suggested. "Where's Lucius?" he demanded to know.

"He is at the Ministry Master, ensuing that bumbling fool of a Minister does what you wish him to do," Bellatrix answered from his side. "He should be back soon," she added.

"When he does return tell him I want to see him," Voldemort told her before turning back to Wormtail. "You've done well Wormtail, you may go and rest before your next mission," he stated.

"Yes Master, thank you Master," Pettigrew said and quickly left before the Dark Lord changed his mind.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair trying to puzzle out why Hogwarts was suddenly deserted, as it was unlike the old man to leave his precious school unattended. A stray idea to take the castle while he could was quickly squashed as he quickly deduced it was a trap. It had to be and clearly Severus was made to stay with the old man so as not to warn him. It was a clever ploy, but it would not work. He would not expose himself to the world until he was ready for a full scale war, not even for the chance to conquer Hogwarts.

(Ministry)

Fudge groaned as he woke up, it took him only a few seconds to realise that he was in deep trouble. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a very angry set of green eyes. The eyes of course belonged to Harry Potter who glared at him with a dark smile on his face. He glanced to his side and noted Lucius and Albus were stuck to the wall just like he was, but both were still unconscious.

"Good Morning Fudge," Harry said. "Time to suffer," he added with a grin, which made Fudge almost wet himself as the spirits Potter commanded surrounded him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Granger Residence)

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror and what she saw stare back at her looked like a stranger. She was still trying to wrap her mind around how easily she had been used by Dumbledore. Was she so easily mislead due to her belief in respecting and trusting her elders? She wondered with a frown. Was there anything she could have done to ensure she was been told the truth? Why hadn't she done any research? Why had she just accepted what the old man had told her? Harry had been her friend from the start, even more than Ron had been. Why had she turned her back on him so quickly? None of it made sense to her and it didn't help her that all her knowledge had been stripped away as punishment.

She kept trying to recall things she had once known perfectly, but nothing came to her except a dull pain in her head. She had lost everything due to her own stupidity. Now she was back where she started, alone in the world. Only this time she did not even have the comforting option of learning things. She'd already tried to read one of her favourite books and found she could not retain the knowledge it held, instead she had been hit by a bolt of agony. She now knew Harry's punishment for her truly fit her personality. For her actions he had taken the two things she cherished most and her parents were disappointed in her for the first time in their lives. This reminder combined with everything else caused her to break down crying again.

"Maybe one day he will restore what he took if you can prove you've learnt your lesson," Jane Granger suggested, as she entered her room and took her into her arms in what she hoped was a comforting hug.

"I don't think he will," Hermione whispered shaking her head negatively. "I stabbed him in the back. He said I was like a sister to him and for me to do what I did...," Hermione paused as she tried to stem her tears. "I broke something between us I never realised was there. There is no going back now mom," she stated as she pulled back to look her mother in the eyes. "I helped destroy his life. I helped to almost get him killed out of ignorance and I turned my back on him in his time of need," she explained with a grim tone and a dead eyed look in her eyes. "No he will never forgive me. He might restore my ability to learn at some point if I am very lucky, but I will never again have what I once shared with him," Hermione finished, before breaking into a fresh wave of tears.

Jane held her daughter tightly and ran her hand through her hair and was wishing things could have been different for her daughter. She wished she'd seen through the lies of the headmaster who had used her for his own ends and she wished her daughter still had the friendship of Harry Potter. Dan Granger watched from the doorway and wanted nothing more than to strangle Albus Dumbledore to death for the agony his daughter was feeling. He had used his little girl for his own ends and she had ended up almost being killed for it. He had seen the bodies of the others who had betrayed the young man strewn around the Great Hall. He knew it was due to the strong bond that had once existed between Hermione and Harry that she still lived and had not shared their fate.

Unseen by any of them were Dobby and Rowena Ravenclaw's spirit, both had arrived at the exact moment Hermione had awakened to watch her and see how she responded to what had happened on the orders of Harry himself. Dobby was glad to see the bushy haired betrayer of his master in pain and suffering for what she had done. Rowena saw only wasted potential thanks to Albus Dumbledore's machinations. However the pain and guilt in Hermione's voice told Rowena she truly did regret what she had done, maybe she could be saved if Harry was in the mood to try one day in the far future.

(Ministry)

Fudge stared into the cold green eyes of Harry Potter and wondered how it was that a stupid teenager had managed to overcome his force of Aurors? How was it that he had the power of the Necromancer? How was it that he had survived everything that had been thrown at him and why couldn't the brat have perished with his cursed parents? He missed the angered glare this caused to pass over Harry and Lily's face while James just frowned. A groan distracted them from Fudge and they turned to see Lucius Malfoy finally wake up.

"Morning Lucy, nice of you to join us at last," Harry said with a smirk as Malfoy finally realised his predicament. "Potter, how dare you assault me?" Lucius snarled outraged at what he saw as a personal insult as he had been defeated by a weak and powerless boy and his useless followers and worse it had happened in front of the old fossil Dumbledore and the weak willed Minister. "I will see you rot in Azkaban for this," he warned. The smack across his face from Lily Potter silenced him as it stung right down his body. He stared at the spirit in surprise before he finally noticed the room was full of spirits and many of them were people he knew. He had either killed or aided in their deaths. He recalled Dumbledore's ramblings that Potter was a Necromancer and even though he wanted to deny it, he realised it must have been true. He had to get out of here and warn his Master as quickly as possible, a second smack to the other side of face made him dizzy.

"Hold your tongue you worthless dung beetle," Lily spat as she eyed one of the men who had tried many times to kill her son. "Your time of power is over, your life and soul is forfeit to us for your crimes. I suggest you remain quite unless you want to suffer more than you will do anyway," she added with a dark glare at him.

"Potter, I order you to stop this now and release us," Fudge ordered doing his best to bluster his way out of this, unable to believe the boy had the guts to truly harm them. "That is so funny that you believe you still hold any power over my Lord," Fleur spat in disgust at the man, one of many who looked down on half breeds such as her and did all he could to keep them down trodden in England. It was a good thing she had been born in France which was a bit more tolerant. Her father was a powerful member of the French Ministry, while her mother had been a high born Veela from of the largest clans. All she cared about right now though was the torture he had put her bond mate through, especially this year. By bonding to Harry, as she had basically joined him in marriage and this made him her Lord and husband. She could tell from the bond that Harry was still getting used to this fact, but he was slowly adjusting to it, which pleased her.

Harry was startled to hear Fleur address him as her Lord, but quickly recovered, in fact he found it comforting and made him realise the bond was permanent and he was basically wedded to the beautiful half Veela thanks to her actions. Glancing at Nym he noted the slight frown on her face and realised she must not like the intimacy this title claimed between them. He hoped she got over it as he still intended to try and form a relationship with her.

"Hold you tongue half breed," Fudge sneered, unable to take been talked to by someone like Fleur only to end up being punched in his stomach by Harry himself who did not like his disrespect. "Never speak to my wife again in such a manner," Harry said, speaking on instinct and he missed the look this caused on Tonks face. "You just don't get it do you Fudge? You are about to die and nothing you can do will save you," he stated clearly, glaring at the older man with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You don't have the guts boy," Malfoy spat as he recovered his nerve. "You are weak and my Master will destroy you," he stated with conviction. "Just what I would except from a deluded Death Eater," James said with a shake of his head. "You are blind to what my son has accomplished, even without the power of the Necromancer. He destroyed your Lord's body while still a baby thanks to Lily's last ritual," he told him. "He ruined his plans to steal the Philosopher's Stone and killed his lackey again thanks to Lily's ritual. He then ruined your own plan to use the cursed diary to purge the school and while he was at it he killed a 60ft basilisk and banished Voldemort's younger spirit, which was trapped in the diary," he continued. "In his third year he repelled over a hundred dementors with his patronus and finally in forth year he won the Tri-wizard tournament and survived Voldemort's attempts to kill him, even with your comrades helping him," he went on, glaring at Malfoy. "He has accomplished things most adult wizards and witches can only dream of," he finished.

"His power is beyond any other of his age group, it has now increased thanks to the unlocking of the power of the Necromancer and still you try and see him as weak, thanks to the over blown stories of your misbegotten son," Lily picked up his husbands argument ."You truly are a fool Malfoy and your son has learned that he shared this trait with you before he died most painfully at my son's command," she told him with a smile that could only be described as cruel.

Lucius Malfoy stared at Lily Potter in shock and denial. It could not be true that his son and heir was dead. He shook his head to clear it from the worry and horror that now raged inside him. It had to be a lie designed to destroy his will. When Dumbledore had told him what had gone down at Hogwarts he had dismissed it as a lie. Not once had he considered the danger it might bring to Draco if it had been true. "I will destroy you," he spat at Lily who smiled in amusement at his threat.

"I am already dead Malfoy. There is nothing you can do to harm me anymore," she replied. "Only my son can harm me and he would never do so," she added.

Tonks watched this from the back of the room, still trying to come to terms with what Harry had said about Fleur. He had claimed her as his wife and basically told her he accepted the bonding she had in her view forced on him. How was she supposed to deal with this? Could she honestly share Harry with the half Veela?

Malfoy and Fudge began to scream and shout and so Harry turned and with a wave of his hand caused the corspe of Delores Umbridge to appear. This caused both men to go silent as Dumbledore woke up and note the situation he was in. He remained silent not wanting to draw their attention, he felt drained and tired. All of his plans had failed and he knew he was going to die soon, Harry and his spirit allies would ensure it. There was no escape now, and even if he could escape there was nowhere to go and no one left who could help him. The only other force who might be able to face Harry was Voldemort, but not once did he think of joining forces with a man he despised, who he knew would kill him the first chance he got.

"What are you going to do?" Fudge demanded to know as he looked at the dead body of his spy and best ally. He could hardly believe she was dead. He took note of her destroyed left hand and wondered what had happened to it. "I've been thinking of how to dispose of you for a while Fudge and I finally came upon a great idea on how to do it," Harry responded. "Since you trusted and depended on Umbitch so much, I decided to let her kill you," he told him with a wicked smile.

"But Delores is already dead Harry," Dumbledore couldn't help but point out, drawing the gaze of those around him and alerting them to the fact he was now awake. He frowned as he realised his mistake, but it was too late now. "You seem to forget that I'm the Necromancer old man. I have control over life and death," Harry pointed out before waving his hand over Umbridge's inert form his eyes darkening as he did so.

To the horror of all three Umbridge jerked upright as her skin turned grey and then began to rot, her eyes became cloudy and seemed to just be white. Her teeth turned yellow instantly as saliva and blood began to seap out of her mouth. She let out a moan as the transformation finished and took a look around and it was clear there was no intelligence or life left in her. "What in Merlin's name?" Malfoy couldn't help but splutter in shock.

"What is that? What have you done to her?" Fudge demanded to know, his fear of what was happening sky rocketed.

Dumbledore could only stare in horrified fascination at what Harry had done. He wished he had control of such power. He regretted that Harry had found out his plans, had he not done so, he could have controlled the Necromancer. He could have had Harry help him gain supreme control over their world before he disposed of him. It could have all been his had he been smarter and not held such an important meeting at Hogwarts where Harry could stumble upon them. He had become arrogant and now he was paying the price, he had been foolish.

"I have zombiefied her if you really want to know," Harry answered feeling nothing but amusement at the looks on their faces. "I think it is an improvement don't you think?" he inquired half serious.

Tonks, Fleur and Kingsley snorted in amusement themselves, while Alistor, Emmeline and Sirius couldn't help but burst out laughing at Harry's question. Fudge stared at Harry in dumb shock. Lucius was amazed at the way the boy who lived was acting while Dumbledore seemed resigned to seeing more death before his own end. Harry waved his hand again and caused Fudge to unstick from the wall and float over to the middle of the room right in front of the now zombiefied Umbridge. The smile Harry wore grew more darker as he stared at the now shaking Minister who seemed transfixed by what he was seeing. "Keep her away from me please," Fudge begged, as he began to realise what Harry planned to do to him.

"I think not Fudge, you are a cancer to this world," James responded as his son was busy staring at Fleur and Tonks who were having a staring contest of their own. Clearly still trying to work out how they would interact with each other now Fleur was bonded to Harry.

"You have held it back from any advancement or true reform so it can remain stuck in an era of easily controlled followers for you and the other bigoted purebloods," Lily picked up. "Now it is time for those like you to be cleansed and removed," she added. "Time for our world to begin to grow again and advance into a new era," Merlin intoned his own dark gaze.

"Noooo," Fudge screamed as Harry clicked his fingers and unleashed the zombie Umbridge from his control. The zombie Umbridge immediately attacked Fudge who found he could not run and was easily dragged down to the floor. He let out a scream as the zombie Umbridge began to rip and tear at his stomach with more strength that he would have believed possible. Malfoy and Dumbledore could only stare as within seconds the zombie Umbridge had ripped a hole in Fudge's stomach and was busy eating and tearing at his intestines and organs. Blood erupted out of Fudge's mouth as he continued to scream and yell. Zombie Umbridge continued to make a meal out of her former ally who somehow remained alive through it all. As she thrust her hand into his belly and ripped his liver out and began to chew on it Fudge's eyes glazed over as the agony he felt overrode his nervous system.

"Merlin, stop this," Dumbledore pleaded, feeling sick at the sight, while Malfoy could only stare at Harry in wide eyed shock.

Tonks refused to look at Fudge who she knew deserved what he got, but she did not want to watch this, Fleur too had turned away. The others however kept their eyes locked on the death of the corrupted Minister, each felt off at the sight as he continued to scream as the zombie Umbridge began to eat his lungs.

"Enough Harry," Tonks finally said, turning to Harry who had been watching the devouring of Fudge. Harry looked at her and then Fleur who nodded her agreement with Tonks before looking back at the bloody mess zombie Umbridge had caused. Fudge had lost nearly every major organ and his blood was all over the floor. Relenting he released Fudge and the man instantly died. The zombie Umbridge continued to feed on him until Harry blasted it with a power cutting charm that removed its head from its body and then did the same to Fudge so he would not rise again. "Who's next?" Harry asked, as he turned to Dumbledore and Malfoy who stared at him in fear and dread.

"What kind of monster are you?" Malfoy found himself asking, only to be hit with a slashing curse from Alice who glared at him. "I'm what the world made me, what you made me," Harry responded angrily, as he unleashed a Curcio on par with the Dark Lord, which had Malfoy howling in pain. The others were shocked at his use of this particular curse, but remembered he had also used a killing curse on Snape, while Tonks had done the same with Umbridge. The spirits did not even react as they knew Harry was not doing this for pleasure.

"Idiot," Harry spat as he stared at the once proud scion of the pureblood curse that now looked quite broken. "I have plans for you Malfoy. You will deliver a message to Tom for me," he stated with cold eyes. "Won't you?" he asked. "Never Potter," Malfoy croaked in response, still reeling from feeling the power of Harry's Curcio.

"Never say never Malfoy," Harry sneered in response before turning to Godric and nodding his head. Godric smiled in response and vanished inside Malfoy and began to jerk and twist in response. His eyes were wide as he tried to fight the possession, but it was a losing fight and slowly he lost all control of his body. It was like being covered in darkness and his last sight was Harry Potter staring at him, surrounded by his spirit followers, one last feeling passed him and it was terror.

"I told you it would work," Salazar said to Godric who was released from the wall now in full control of Malfoy's body. "But as usual you doubt me," he added, trying to sound wounded. "Ok you were right and I was wrong. Happy now?" Godric shot back in good humour as Salazar grinned and nodded. He felt strange to actually be skin and bone again; he glanced at Harry who watched him curiously.

"Do you have full control?" he asked. "I do Harry, and I know exactly what to say to Riddle," Godric answered with a devious smile. "I'm going to enjoy this," he added before he turned and left heading for the floo.

Harry nodded and then turned his attention to Dumbledore who seemed resigned to his fate. What to do with the old man he wondered? He glanced at Ariana and indicated she could have her go at him. She smiled and quickly moved in front of her brother who blanched in horror. A quick wave of her hand caused three long cuts to appear across his chest. This of course caused the old man to scream.

Back at the entrance Amelia Bones made sure no one was stupid enough to try and help Fudge who was most likely dead by now, she reorganised the remaining members of the ministry. She ordered the Aurors to remove the bodies to one of the side rooms and then began to prepare for what would happen once all this was over. Creating a new Ministry would be hard, but she was up to the challenge. Moving to her office she wondered how Harry and his spirits would handle Voldemort.

(Riddle Manor)

Godric smirked as he passed the Death Eaters on his way to the throne room, not one of them realised something was wrong with Malfoy. Oh this really was going to be fun. As he entered the meeting hall he noted it was almost full. Clearly the Dark Lord had something planned, letting a grin cross his features he moved into the middle of the room in front of Voldemort who finally noted his presence. "Ah Lucius, back at last," Voldemort said "What news?" he ordered

"The news is this you half blood shit. The Necromancer is coming for you and all who follow you," Godric answered, amused at the gasps of shock his response gave, while Voldemort went red with rage and pulled his wand. "What game are you playing?" Voldemort demanded to know, as this was not something he expected from Malfoy.

"It is a game that will in the end destroy you Tom," Godric responded with a grin as Voldemort got even madder at the use of his real name. "Nothing can stop you dying now. You fucked up with messing with Harry Potter and now he will be your doom," he laughed. Voldemort couldn't take it anymore and launched one of his most powerful Crucio curses at his second in command, but Lucius did not fall to the floor screaming in agony. He remained standing and causally watched Tom's attempt to punish him. Tom stopped the curse and stared at Malfoy hard, while the Death Eaters whispered amongst themselves.

"What magic is this?" Nott Sr inquired, after witnessing the impossible. Voldemort wanted the answer to that question too, but he could not look like he did not know. So he sat back down and forced a smile onto his face and decided to play whatever game Malfoy had up his sleeve.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Ministry)

Dumbledore screamed as a bloody wound opened up across his chest as Ariana continued to torture him. It seemed to have gone on for hours. She would cut him in multiple places and cause him great pain before he was healed so that she could begin again. Clearly his sister's hatred of him for killing her during his argument with Grindelwald was far greater than he had imagined or believed. He winced as she hit him with a bone breaker that shattered his left knee cap. "Please, no more," he shouted just wanting it all to end for the pain to stop. "Just kill me," he begged.

"No," Harry spat. "No easy death for you old man," Harry responded as he glared at him. "The amount of blood on your hands is to great to be just ignored, betrayal, murder and torture all can be subscribed to you and your plans," he stated. "Your victims cry out for blood and I will grant them their turn with you, by the end you will know the pain and suffering your pride and greed have caused," he finished.

Dumbledore let out a groan at the very idea of being tortured by everyone who had suffered due to his plans. This had never been in his thoughts when he had made many of his plans so many years ago. He had never envisioned such an end, he had believed he had it all worked out and now it was all falling to pieces. "I should have killed you when you were a baby, but I had need of you," Dumbledore spat, angered by his plans failures and unable to hold back any longer.

Lily unleashed a powerful bolt of lightening which caused Dumbledore to shake and spasm in agony and he felt as if his nerves were being fried. Finally Lily stopped the spell and moved back to Harry's side. Her green eyes showed her deep hatred for the man. Harry was not surprised by the man's words. "And with that you prove just how evil you really are," Harry told him with a cold smile as Kingsley, Emmeline, Moody and Tonks looked shell shocked by his admission, even knowing about his true nature. To actually see and hear real proof was truly shocking to them, Fleur's eyes narrowed in anger at his words, while Sirius had to be held back by James's magic as he was enraged to hear such a threat.

"To think I used to respect him so much" Emmeline spat disgusted with her former idol before she turned and buried her head in Sirius's shoulder for comfort. This shocked Sirius out of his rage and he did his best to help her recover her composure, Moody shook his head bitterly as he realised how much the old man had fooled him. How had he not seen the truth? Why had he been fooled so easily for so long?

Tonks was enraged to hear the headmaster state he wished to have killed her almost lover as a child. It ripped away any left over feelings of mercy she had for this to be over quickly. Clearly the old man felt no regret at his actions, he only cared that his plans had been stopped. Kingsley was angered by how much he believed the man had fallen, to see the truth about the old man he had looked up to be confirmed left a very bitter taste in his mouth.

Alice moved to the front as Ariana healed the old man's wounds and then turned and indicated she could have her go. A dark smile graced the spirit's face as her eyes lit up with the same insanity inflicted on her by the Death Eaters so many years ago. Dumbledore had only a second to stare at her in horror before he began screaming as he felt his arm break and his skin begin to boil.

(Riddle Manor)

Godric smiled as he recognised the fake smile Voldemort wore as he tried to keep face in front of his followers. Clearly he did not understand why one of his most loyal followers was suddenly turning on him and doing his very best to anger him beyond reason. It was funny to see the Dark Lord who scared the entire wizarding world face to face. Salazar during his worst days had more presence than this man. Having watched from the after life he knew the only reason Voldemort was so feared was down to his ability to scare people so easily. Had they stood up to him as a united force then he would not have stood a chance.

"So Lucius have you now turned and allied yourself with Dumbledore or have you made an arrangement with Potter?" Voldemort inquired, as he settled back into his seat. "The old man is done for just as much as you are snake lips," Godric answered with a smile. "It's amusing to see you try so hard to look as if you know what is going on, even as you fail to grasp what has happened," he added, knowing he was getting to the Dark Lord as his eyes narrowed and tinged red.

"Master, please let me kill him," Bellatrix pleaded, out raged to see her lord so disrespected, especially in front of the other Death Eaters. "Not yet Bella, clearly Lucius has more to say and a plan in mind," Voldemort responded. "What I wonder is what makes him think he is immune to my power?" he inquired.

Godric couldn't help it and broke out laughing. "Power, what power you worthless half blood?" he shot back. Enjoying the look of rage that covered the Dark Lord's face while the assembled Death Eaters looked stupefied, which made him laugh all the harder. "Your power comes from the fear you inspire and create. You have no idea what true power is and wouldn't know what to do with it, even if you had it," he continued. "The Necromancer will show you what power is. He will educate you and these simpering fools who worship you what to do with true power," he stated coldly. "What will you do when he comes for you Tom?" he demanded to know.

Voldemort couldn't take it anymore as his anger exploded within him and he let out a scream of rage, his wand came up and he unleashed a blasting curse of such power it blew a hole through Malfoy's lower chest, sending blood everywhere as well as bits of bone and the remains of his liver. As he calmed down he was astounded to see Lucius was still alive and moving around as if he had not just been mortally wounded. 'What kind of magic was this?' Voldemort wondered.

"Is that all you can do Tom?" Godric inquired. "Loose your temper like a child and blow a hole through my chest?" he added with a shake of his head as if talking to a three year old. "I'm not impressed," he stated. This caused Bellatrix to let out a scream of rage at the disrespect shown to her lord and she brought her own wand up. She began to fire a series of Crucio's and killing curses at the man. Nearly all of them hit Malfoy, but he remained standing and looked quite bored, much to the shock of many of the Death Eaters. A few of the spells missed and ended up cutting down some of her allies. Finally Voldemort commanded her to stop as he noted the lack of effect and her sloppy aim that had cost him some of his followers.

"That tickled," Godric told him with a smile. "Enjoy what time you have left Tommy boy, because when the Necromancer gets through with you well you'd wish you'd never heard of magic," he finished before he pulled out of Malfoy and showed himself to the assembled hall. "Alas poor Lucius, I knew him well," he said, as Malfoy's body collapsed to the ground. Gasping for breath as blood spurted out of his mouth before he quickly died. "He was loyal you know, to you and the course and you killed him thanks to me possessing him and not once did you suspect the truth," he spat. "What kind of Dark Lord are you?" he inquired before he vanished.

Voldemort let out another cry of rage as he realised he had been played by a mere ghost and in the process he had lost a loyal and useful ally. Someone would pay dearly for this he swore. He glared at the other Death Eaters who stared nervously at him. Bellatrix looked halfway between confused and enraged. What made him pause before he acted was the cryptic comments about a Necromancer Malfoy's possessed form had talked about. Was that how he had remained alive after suffering a killing blow? If it was true then whoever this person was he was a threat that needed to be removed and quickly, even more so than Potter and Dumbledore. He needed information and he needed it now. He took a deep breath to help calm himself before he gave orders.

"Wormtail, go to the Ministry and see if you can find out what is going on and quickly," he finally stated. "Any mentioning of this Necromancer is to be reported. I want to know what else is going on with Potter and Dumbledore as well," he added. "Yes Master," Pettigrew responded and bowed low. "I will not fail you," he added before he turned and ran off to carry out his Master's orders.

"Bellatrix, I want you to prepare this base for an assault," Voldemort said, turning to his favourite. "I believe whoever is behind this will be paying us a visit soon," he explained his reasoning at her questioning gaze. "Once we have dealt with the attack we will find whoever is behind this and make them pay dearly," he spat, before he dismissed the others.

(Ministry)

Harry shook as he felt the strain of keeping Malfoy's body alive. He had taxed his powers quite hard in the last couple of hours and clearly it was beginning to get the better of him. Clearly he still had his limits, he felt a sharp pain shoot through him before he almost fell over had it not been for Fleur and Tonks catching him and helping him sit down. He rubbed his eyes as he felt the pull vanish as Godric released Malfoy from his control.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tonks inquired as she noted the pale look that now covered his face. "I've been pushing myself hard. I need to rest and recover as I am not without my limits as it seems," Harry admitted. "I guess even a Necromancer can get tired," he added with a sarcastic smile. "Everyone has their limits kid," Sirius told him as he also sat down with Emmeline, still using him as a pillow.

Kinglsey and Moody kept an eye on Dumbledore who hung limply on the wall with multiple cuts and bruises all over his body thanks to Alice, Frank and James taking their turns on him. Two rather large wounds covered his left side and his chest. He let out a moan every now and again, but mostly kept silent. He was almost completely broken and knew there was no escape, he was doomed.

"He's right Harry. You should take the next couple of hours to rest and recuperate before we go after Voldemort," Tonks advised him, her worry clear on her face. "I agree with that," Merlin's spirit spoke up. "Taking down Voldemort and all his followers will not be easy and it would be best if you were at the peak of your powers," he added. "He will have more than just human followers. There will be giants, Dementors and other nasty things such as werewolves at his command," he pointed out.

"Luckily the Dementors should not prove to much trouble for you," Lily cut in with a frown at Merlin for his attempt to scare her son. "As the Necromancer you can control and destroy them easily. They are damned souls and thus fall under your command Harry," she informed him. "That is at least comforting to know," Harry responded with a weak smile. "Is this why they tried to kill me each time I have come into contact with them?" he inquired.

"Yes it is," James answered. "They could sense you were a threat to them and tried to kill you. Thankfully you were up to the challenge and dealt with them both times," he continued with a proud smile. "But that does not mean they are not dangerous, be careful when confronting them," he advised. "I understand father," Harry replied with a nod as he finally gave into the urge to let out a yawn.

"Sleep Harry, recover your strength," Lily encouraged him. "We will guard you," she stated with a smile to which he nodded as Fleur conjured him a small cot and he collapsed onto it and quickly curled up and fell asleep as Godric returned.

"Will he be okay?" Emmeline asked. "Yes, once he is at full strength again he will be fine," Lily responded, as she glared at Dumbledore's broken form before moving forward intending to finish him off.

"No, please no more," Dumbledore begged as Lily cast a silencing charm around them so they would not wake Harry up. "Silence old man," Lily spat and with a wave of her hand blasts of magic erupted out of it and engulfed him, causing him to scream out in agony as he jerked and spasmed trying to get away but found there was no escape from the pain.

Tonks watched Harry for a few minutes before she locked eyes with Fleur who had also been watching Harry. She decided it was time to have a long over due discussion with the half Veela. Fleur seemed to have the same idea and they left Harry to his sleep and moved over to a corner of the room away from the others, Fleur dropped her own silencing charm around them before getting down to business.

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort stared down at the corpse of Malfoy wondering if he knew how he had been tricked into killing him. He wondered if Lucius had suffered during the possession. He finally walked away after giving orders for the body to be turned into an inferi. Lucius could at least make up for his failure in adding one more weapon to his arsenal. He watched as Bellatrix prepared his forces and he wondered who was fool enough to attack him dead on, even if that person was a Necromancer? Returning to his throne room he decided to do some research on Necromancers, even though he knew since there had not been one since Merlin there was bound to be little. He might need any advantage he could get. He knew the legends as well as anyone else, but since there had not been one since Merlin legends could only get one so far.

"Master, the Dementors and giants are now in position and your followers are gearing up as we speak," Bellatrix reported as she returned. "Greyback will return with the werewolves within the hour to aide us," she continued. "We are almost ready for any attack against us," she stated with confidence. "Excellent Bella," Voldemort responded with a pleased nod. "Then we shall wait for our would be attacker. You shall have the honour of being my bodyguard," he stated. "Thank you my lord," Bellatrix said, bowing low with a pleased look on her face.

(Ministry)

Peter was wary as he moved through the empty hallways in his rat animagus form and felt as if the same thing that had happened at Hogwarts had happened here as well. He saw lots of blood and indications of fighting having taken place. The question was who had attacked? Who could have been so bold to take on the Ministry so quickly? He had a sinking feeling in his guts that things were about to go down hill for him and the Death Eaters. He came to a halt as he felt powerful wards fell around him. "Well well Peter, how nice of you to join us," a voice he never believed he would hear again said from behind him.

Peter spun and quickly found himself forced back into his human form as James Potter appeared behind him. He stared in disbelief at the sight before him and then was trying to find some way out. "You can't escape Peter. Your arse belongs to us now," James spat as he stared at the second reason for his and Lily's deaths. "I think Lily would love to see you as would Sirius," he added.

"Mercy," Peter managed to stammer out before he was struck across the face and sent flying into the wards. His body felt electrified as pain flowed up and down before he passed out. James waved his hands and dropped the wards before he levitated Peter's unconscious body back to the others. Entering the room he noted Lily had made a bloody mess of Dumbledore. He looked as if both his arms were broken in multiple places, the same was obviously true of his legs and fingers and toes. His stomach was cut all over and he was bleeding heavily. He could be heard whimpering and moaning. James smirked and had to admit his wife had gotten creative.

"We have a guest," he announced, drawing everyone's attention except for Harry who remained asleep as well as Fleur and Tonks who continued to talk and argue within their silencing charm.

Lily's eyes widened as she noted who her husband had captured and a burning rage reignited in her as she stared at the traitor. Spitting on Dumbledore she left him in agony and moved to confront Pettigrew as did Sirius who could barely believe the rat had been captured at last.

"How did you manage to catch him?" Kingsley asked as he looked at the rat like man. "He was obviously sent here to spy on the Ministry and find out what was going on since Godric used Malfoy as a puppet to wind him up," Merlin concluded.

"Sounds about right," Lily growled. "Wake him, it seems we have one more thing to deal with before we finish the old man," she added. "Easy Lily, first we question him and then we can kill him," Sirius cut in. "He can tell us what kind of defences old snake lips will have guarding him," he pointed out as Lily shot him a glare which made his blood feel like ice and a shiver run down his spine.

"He's right mom," Harry interrupted them having been awoken from his sleep by the increased emotions from Lily. "We need that information," he stated to which Lily reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Very well Harry," Lily agreed and with a snap of her fingers she pinned Peter to the wall next to the beaten, broken and bloody Dumbledore who could barely move his head to see what was going on.

Inside the silencing bubble Tonks stared at Fleur after she had explained how the bond worked and why she had bonded herself to Harry in the first place. She had to admit she understood Fleur's reasons for doing so, but she still felt unsure about the possibility of sharing Harry with her. There was nothing she could do to interfere or break the bond between Harry and Fleur, to do so would kill both of them and that was not something she wanted to do.

"I know this is a lot to handle right now Tonks," Fleur said. "I know you did not expect this to happen and neither did I, but without Harry I would still be a slave to Bill Weasley," she reminded her. "He is unlike any other guy I know and I believe there will not be another like him. He is worth of my love and loyalty and I will help him anyway possible and as I have two life debts owed to him this is the best way I can think of to repay him," she explained. "I will give him the love and trust I know he craves for as long as he needs me. If you decide sharing him is something you can do then I am sure we will become friends," she finished.

Tonks could do nothing but stare at her. Fleur dropped the silencing bubble and rejoined the others. When she noted the figure of Pettigrew hung next to Dumbledore she shook of her personal problems and joined them as well ignoring the inquiring look Harry sent her way for now. She would sort out where she stood with Harry later on, once all of this was over and done with. She needed to sit down and have a heart to heart with Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort watched silently as Greyback finally arrived with his pack of Werewolves, only to be immediately told where to go and what to do by Bellatrix. A growl from Greyback in anger at her tone got him a quick and rather painful Crucio in return. He listened as Bellatrix said with such pride that she was the Dark Lords bodyguard and would be in charge on preparing his forces for battle. The blood thirsty Werewolf grunted, but accepted the commands after glancing in his direction and noting the glare he gave in return.

Now with the Werewolves here, his entire force was ready for battle. Every marked Death Eater had been called to help defend his base. Every creature which served him was here, from the Giants to the Dementors and that included the few remaining clans of Vampires and some rogue Goblins who felt money was more important than honour. It was the first time since his return to his body he had summoned every servant he had, but if he was up against a Necromancer he would need all the help he could get. Turning he headed for his room to prepare for battle as well. His armour was there it was made from the skin of a slain Basilisk he had fought in his first year as a Dark Lord. Whilst it had not been as large or as old as the one that guarded the Chamber of Secrets, it was at least old enough to protect him from nearly every curse there was.

"My Lord, we are ready for any attack," Bellatrix said confidently as she moved to his side, she was already wearing some armour made out of dragon hide. "Excellent," Voldemort responded with a smirk. "If we are not attacked within two hours we shall instead launch an attack on the Ministry," he told her, as he entered his room. "Make sure no one slacks off Bellatrix and inform them of what I plan," he ordered. "Yes My Lord," Bellatrix instantly agreed with a bow and left to carry out his orders.

Voldemort watched her run off to carry out his orders which made him smile, he loved being in command of so many people. The lives of so many people were his to command, just as it should be. He would lead his forces to ultimate victory. He doubted any attack would come, not even this so called Necromancer was foolish enough to attack his seat of power.

(Ministry)

Dumbledore watched as Lily and Alice went to work on Pettigrew who after waking up had begun to babble and plead for mercy. All it had gotten him was a punch in the face from Sirius breaking his nose with a rather painful sounded crack. Blood ran down his face from the wound and he shivered as he recalled his own state. His body was shattered after Lily had gotten through with him, he could no longer feel his arms or legs. His chest heaved with every breath he took. He was certain the only reason he remained alive was due to Harry's power making it so. He was relieved Peter had been captured and had diverted them from him for a time. He winced as James turned and glared at him and he knew somehow the ghost had sensed his thoughts.

Peter screamed as he felt as if the skin of his chest was being pealed off bit by bit. The rage filled eyes of Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom made him shiver so much they had to hit him with a body bind curse which kept him still. Another shot of pain ran through his chest as Lily caused three large cuts to appear in his chest. Alice then gave him an insane grin and summoned a pot of salt to her hand. He cried out for mercy, but Alice ignored him and she rubbed the salt into the raw wounds. He howled in agony as the pain from the wounds intensified ten fold and he wished more than anything that he was somewhere else.

"So Peter, just what is waiting for us at Riddles base?" Sirius demanded to know as Lily and Alice backed up from the bloody mess they had made of Pettigrew's chest. "This is all your own fault for not doing your duty, as not only an Order member but a friend as well. We would have died instead of turning on those we were allied with. But you?" here Sirius paused, "You turned on us all to save your miserable life. You betrayed everything we had done up to that point together and now you are paying the price just like Remus paid the price for his own betrayal," he told his former friend who stopped whimpering for a minute.

"What...what do you mean?" Peter managed to ask as he stared at the accusing eyes of Sirius Black. "Remus is dead Peter. He betrayed us by keeping it a secret about you being a spy. He knew about you, but on the old man's order kept it quite so you could betray us and help get rid of me, Lily and James," Sirius explained. "Remus died quite painfully at Lily and James's hands for his actions and now it is your turn. You deserve this and you know it deep inside so make it easy on yourself and tell us what we want to know," he ordered.

"I'd rather you didn't Peter, at least not yet," Lily cut in, ripping her nails over the three deep cuts on his chest making him scream out again.

"He called everything in," Peter said relented and wanted this to just end. "Giants, Dementors, Werewolves, rogue Goblins, Death Eaters and the Vampires," he told them. "I overheard the order before I left to come here," he added.

"That is a lot," Emmeline said in surprise. "If he attacked now he could overwhelm the Ministry in seconds, especially now as gutted as it is," she continued.

"We only gutted the weak and corrupt members of it, Emmeline," Harry reminded her. "Still, Kingsley please go and talk to Madam Bones and ask her about having a force of Aurors join us for the attack on Voldemort's base," he added after thinking for a few minutes. "I would suggest she also uses whatever force she can to defend the Ministry," he stated. "Understood Harry," Kingsley said and then moved off to comply with the request.

"Can we actually beat that kind of number?" Tonks inquired. "I mean I know the spirits are powerful, but only as powerful as you are Harry. If you go down we'll be in some serious trouble," she pointed out. "You speak wise words Tonks," James agreed. "But my son will not stay behind. He must deal with Voldemort face to face," he told her, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We may be out numbered, but you forget one thing, Harry can summon more than just spirits," he told her.

"What else is there?" Fleur asked moving to Harry's side and looking him in the eye. "He can summon legions of zombies, skeletons and as pointed out he can control the Dementors," Merlin answered with a grim smile. "We are going to a manor with a graveyard and thus there will be plenty of bodies to raise and those we kill can be raised as Zombies," he continued. "The only reason I have not suggested he does that here or at Hogwarts is that they are harder to control. Zombies will kill anyone they come into contact with and they transmit their condition to those they kill thus making them zombies as well," he explained.

"Which is why Harry had to take Fudge's head off as well as Umbridge's at the end. This killed them for good and prevented them from rising again," Godric picked up the explanation.

Peter who had been listening shivered as he visualised the battle to come and in one way he was glad he would not be there for it. Lily's arms shot out and he let out an agonising yell as he felt his spine break. He took deep breathes as his vision swam and he began to feel dizzy, clearly she was not done with him yet. "Anything else we need to know Peter?" Harry inquired, as he glanced at the panting rat animagus. "The Dark Lord is immortal," Peter answered. "He has created Horcruxes, even if you kill him Harry he can come back," he went on.

"We already know about them rat," Salazar responded. "A foolish gambit, while they allow the Dark Lord to be returned to life after being killed they also weaken his power and also damage his mind," he informed them all. "I'm sure you have noted rat that since the return of Voldemort at your hands that the Dark Lord is more erratic and more prone to make mistakes?" he inquired.

Peter had indeed noted the Dark Lord's decline from what he remembered of him during the first war. He was also far more aggressive and willing to torture and kill his own followers for simple mistakes.

"The Horcruxes have destroyed what greatness he could claim, he has ensured his own destruction by using them," Salazar continued. "As the Necromancer Harry can cut the links Voldemort has to the Horcruxes as well, thus making them useless," he finished with a smirk.

Dumbledore let out a gasp of shock as he heard this explanation. He had been looking for a way to destroy Horcruxes since he had been given the cursed diary during the Chamber of Secrets crisis. It had taken him a year to realise what it was, he had then began an intense study to try and find out how Voldemort had created them and how many there were. But most of all he had looked for a way to destroy them. He had failed miserably and hoped to put Harry to work on the subject next year.

This of course drew the attention of Ariana who clicked her fingers and Dumbledore let out another scream of pain as he felt a few more of his ribs shatter. It was as if someone had hit him with a curse at point blank range. He moaned as blood began to run down his mouth as the damage his body was taking continued. He wanted to beg for mercy, but doubted it would do any good.

"Are you sure that is all Peter?" Sirius inquired leaning against the wall beside Peter. "Yes I swear," Peter answered. "Please Sirius, for old times sake kill me quickly," he pleaded.

Sirius glanced at James and Lily at this and noted the two of them turn to Harry and begin a silent conversation. Did Peter deserve any mercy for his crimes? He had betrayed them not once, but twice by bringing Voldemort back into this world in the first place. Every death since that event could be laid at Peter's feet, still he recalled the old days when Peter had been a friend, but then he had not shown any mercy to Remus for his own betrayal once he had learned of it.

"Very well Peter, I will grant you a quick death, but I will not make it painless," Harry finally spoke his expression dark and grim matching exactly the look in Lily's eyes.

Dumbledore watched as Lily moved forward and snapped her hands together, Peter instantly transformed into his rat form. James waved his hands over the floor and a large glass tank appeared, Harry then yelled the Serpensortia spell and several large snakes appeared. Lily then dropped Peter into the tank whilst James healed the rat's broken back. This allowed him to run trying desperately to evade the snakes as they tried to eat him, eventually a boa constrictor managed to grab him and quickly wrapped around him with such force it quickly broke his back again. Peter in rat form squeaked for all he was worth, but no one helped him. The boa constrictor let him go and a cobra lunged forward and sank its fangs into Peter, drawing blood and injecting its venom at the same time. Peter knew his time was drawing near as the venom worked its way into his system and as the darkness closed in on him. He got one last glance of his former friends and accepted that he deserved this. A python finally moved forward and enlarging its mouth swallowed Peter whole, by this point Peter was seconds away from death and quickly succumbed to the venom from the cobra as he vanished inside the python.

Dumbledore watched in horrified revulsion as he saw what Harry considered a quick death. He had already seen many expressive ways Harry had shown in killing those he considered to have wronged him or were corrupt, but this was just too much. He felt Harry was drawing things along to make them suffer more.

"You are a monster and need to be destroyed," he managed to say even though it drew all of their attentions back to him. "Peter did not deserve such a death no matter what he did, you have no concept of mercy," he went on, ignoring as best he could the death glares of the ghosts. "When will it end, Harry?" he asked.

"Say what you will old man," Harry responded. "But an example has to be set so the next time a Dark Lord rises or an evil man tries to rape or pillage he knows what awaits him. He will know what justice will be brought against him," he stated. "I said he would have a quick death and it was. I also said I would not make it painless and that is what I did," he went on, moving until he was eye to eye with Dumbledore. "When this is all over I will spend my time helping rebuild our world from the mess you, Voldemort and Fudge have helped to create," he told him. "I will have a family with Fleur and hopefully with Nym as well. I will watch our kind rise from the ashes of this war and make themselves anew," he finished.

Tonks frowned at first as Harry talked about having a family with Fleur only to smile as he went on and said he hoped to have the same thing with her as well. She guessed he did not want to push her and knew she was still undecided on sharing him with Fleur. Glancing at the French Veela she noted she was smiling, clearly she hoped for the same thing. Fleur took that moment to turn and look at her and she could see that she was trying to read her and see what she would do.

"Somehow I doubt you will ever stop killing Harry. You will make me, Voldemort and Fudge look like amateurs," Dumbledore responded. "Once you get a taste for such bloody actions you will never stop," he stated.

"Wrong on all counts," Harry replied, before bringing his wand up and cutting deep into the old man's throat just enough to make him bleed and feel how close to death he was.

(Riddle Manor)

Voldemort now fully armoured and ready for battle sat reading one of his favourite books. It detailed the rise of a great Dark Lord some five hundred years ago who had carved an empire out of Europe. He had almost conquered every magical realm there was, however it was not to be and he had been killed in combat with a light wizard of some power and his army scattered. Whilst he did not like the end of the tale he did enjoy the idea of creating for himself an empire. Once Britain was under his control he would take his army and move onto France, Germany and Spain and from there the rest of the world. He would succeed where the Dark Lord in the book had failed, he would become the first wizard Emperor. All would obey him and the muggles would finally be brought to heel, yes he could see it all now.

(Ministry)

Amelia listened as Kingsley lay down Harry's request and whilst she knew they did not have that many Aurors to spare, it was the best thing she could do. The war had to be finished once and for all. Thankfully the main force of Aurors, the most experienced, still lived and had not answered the call of Fudge to defend him. She also could call on the Unspeakables who were worth five Aurors for every one Unspeakable. This would let her add a sizable force to Harry's force.

"Very well Kingsley, tell Harry I will assemble what force I can in the next hour," she finally spoke. "It will not be big considering I still have to leave some people here to defend the Ministry, but it will bring power and experience to his army," she stated.

"Thank you Amelia," Kingsley responded with a respective bow. "Hopefully this will be the final battle of this war, hopefully we will all live to see Voldemort die," he added with a small smile.

"We can but hope," Amelia agreed with a nod of her head. "I best get to work, return to Harry and tell him to come to collect us before he leaves to confront Voldemort," she ordered. "Yes Mam," Kingsley replied before turning and leaving her office.

Amelia watched him go before she stood to begin making some calls. She prayed she would see the end of this war and live to see Susan marry and have kids one day.

Back down the hall Harry watched as Ariana carved a symbol for betrayer into Dumbledore's chest, each cut made the old man scream and cry which he ignored. Tonks had turned away and was pacing up and down. Fleur had moved to his side and taken his hand in hers. Sirius and Emmeline were discussing something quietly off to the side, while Mad Eye watched justice be done. Kingsley's return made them all turn to see what he had to say.

Amelia's agreement made Harry feel better about the final battle to come. He decided it was time to finish Dumbledore off once and for all, so they could all get an hour worth of rest before they attacked the Dark Lord's base. Standing up he moved to face him, as Ariana finished her work.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with murder, treason, betrayal, theft, torture and child abuse," he stated locking eyes on the man. "For your crimes you have been given to the spirits of those you condemned. Now it is the end," he continued. "Your soul is damned and I curse it never to find peace or salvation, you do not deserve it," he growled. "I hope you rot in the darkest part of hell there is, goodbye," he finished.

Dumbledore winced as Harry cursed him to basically suffer for all time in damnation. He tried to find something to say, but nothing would come to him and thus he could only scream in denial. Merlin moved forward and with a twist of his hand he caused a spiral of magic to become solid, he then launched it at the old man's chest impaling him right in the heart. Everyone then watched as his body began to burn and his skin rotting. They saw his soul depart his body thanks to Harry's magic only for it to be captured by a large dark shadow which radiated nothing but evil, which made them all back away. Even the spirits backed away as they knew this was the true menace that the Grim Reaper was based on. Drawn by Harry's curse it took Dumbledore's soul straight to the darkest pits of hell just as Harry had asked.

His body crumpled downwards continuing to burn, but Merlin caused the fire to go out, he then released the body so it fell to the ground with a thud. The decaying magic stopped as well, this ensured people could tell who the body had once been as well as see the mark of the betrayer on his chest. With a wave of his hand Harry made the body vanish and appear in the room where the other corpses were stacked up, it could be used later to show people what happened to traitors and betrayers.

"What do we do now?" Emmeline inquired. "We have an hour to rest and try and get some sleep before the final battle," Harry answered. "I suggest we use it," he added as Rowena waved her hands and made a couple of beds to appear.

Harry crawled onto his bed and quickly began to fall asleep only to wake up as Fleur joined him, curling up into his left side even as Nym did the same on the other side. He glanced at Nym who still seemed unsure what she would decide in regards to sharing him. He did not want to rush her, but he was slightly confused by her move.

"We are just sleeping Harry, and I need to feel human warmth," Tonks told him as she noted the look in his eyes. "We might not all come back from the final battle and because of that I just want to spend this hour with you," she told him. "I can understand that Nym. I won't rush you," Harry replied with a smile before he glanced at Fleur.

"We are bonded and I wish to lay with your before battle. I would like a more private setting, but it is not the time for that," Fleur told him with a grin. "But we will be joined as lovers fully soon enough," she promised before leaning up and kissing him for the first time.

Harry couldn't help but moan a little as he enjoyed his first real kiss, as Fleur pulled away and settled down. He glanced back at Nym to find her looking wistful yet still confused about her feelings. He settled down himself and slowly fell asleep himself, Tonks and the others quickly followed. The spirits quickly took up guard positions so they were not left undefended. Lily moved to the centre and watched her son with the two women she was sure he would marry. She prayed they lived through the battle to come and had many more years than she and James had. This caused James to move to her side and pull her into a hug.

(Granger Residence)

Hermione lay on her bed wondering how Harry was doing. She was concerned as she was certain that he planned to confront not only Dumbledore, but Voldemort and his forces as well. She had no idea what had happened since she had been brought home and she probably would never know fully how it all ended. Granted if Harry failed then she was sure she would see Voldemort invade the muggle world, snorting she reminded herself she was basically a muggle now herself and would suffer horribly if the Dark Lord did win.

"Good Luck Harry," she whispered. "Stay safe and I'm sorry," she added as she rolled over and tried to fall asleep. She was unaware she was being watched by Dobby, who had stayed to keep an eye on his Master's former friend at Rowena's request.


	12. Chapter 12

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Chapter 12

(Ministry)

Harry woke up and was feeling a lot more energetic than he had done an hour before. As he looked around he noted that Fleur and Nym were still asleep, curled up against him on each side. A brief smile crossed his face as he looked at them before it vanished as he thought of the battle ahead. He glanced up to find Lily watching them with a soft smile of her own. He then turned and looked at the others. Sirius and Emmeline were up and softly talking to each other. Moody was still sleeping, as was Kingsley, but he knew they would wake soon enough. Getting up as slowly as possible without waking the two women, he stretched and began to plan how they would attack Voldemort's base of operations.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Lily inquired, as she moved to her son's side.

"We need more people," Harry answered his mother's spirit. "Even if I raise zombies and skeletons to fight for us, it will tax my magical energy to the hilt and I will tire quickly," he explained as Godric and Merlin moved to join them. "No, we need more people so that I don't have to overtax myself," he stated.

"But where will you get the people from Harry?" Lily wondered, seeing the logic of her son's statement.

"I will call in those willing to join us. It means delaying our attack for a few minutes, but hopefully some of the people will join us for this," Harry responded after a few moments thinking about it deeply. "I will have Amelia send out an emergency bulletin to ask for volunteers to join us for the final battle with Voldemort. Any teenager over 15 will be welcome to join us as well," he added.

"Risky, but I see your point," Merlin spoke up. "It runs the risk of more people dying, but it will leave you with more energy to deal with Voldemort himself," he told him. "I doubt Madam Bones will like it much, but even she will have to see the logic of the request," he said looking at Godric.

"I agree," was all Godric said as Harry turned and exited the room with Lily close behind him. "I just hope he will not come to regret his choice," he added with a shake of his head.

"I lived with the difficult choices I made thanks to my wife as did you and Salazar and all the other great wizards who had made such choices," Merlin reminded him. "No, as long as he has Nymphadora and Fleur with him I am sure he will be fine," he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"I hope you are right Merlin," James said, having come up behind them. "I worry how much of a toll this is taking on him and Lily," he said with clear worry in his eyes.

+N+

Amelia was still in her office preparing the last of her Aurors, for either going along to the final battle with the Dark Lord or staying behind to defend the Ministry. She glanced up as Harry walked into her office with his mother's spirit trailing behind him. She looked the young man over and noted he did not look as imposing as he had been an hour before. She guessed by now Fudge, Dumbledore and Malfoy were all dead. She felt relieved that she would never again have to deal with any of them. All of them had been dangerous people in one way or the other and had helped bring Magical Britain to the state it was in. "Is it time Mr Potter?" she finally asked, as he came to a stop in front of her desk.

"Not yet Madam Bones," Harry replied. "I need you to send out an emergency bulletin to ask for volunteers to join us for this battle. Anyone from 15 and upwards is to report here in the next half hour before we leave," he told her noting the frown that crossed her face, but he already knew she would not like this much.

"Is that really necessary Mr. Potter?" she inquired, feeling ill at the thought of teenagers joining them for the final battle, even if they were led by a teen in Harry Potter.

"I'm afraid so," Harry shot back. "I will need all the energy I can get when I face Voldemort and thus I can't keep up the presence of the spirits and the army of Zombies and Skeletons Merlin suggested I raise when we reach the graveyard near where Voldemort is hiding," he explained. "We need more people willing to fight with us, so we don't get out numbered when I let go of the energy controlling them," he told her. "The zombies will remain, but they will become just as dangerous to us as to the Death Eaters, so having more people to watch our backs will be helpful," he finished.

"I see," Amelia responded as she took in what she had been told. "I'd rather not bring anymore teenagers into this, but I know a few of them have old scores to settle with the Death Eaters as any adult does. Take Neville Longbottom," she told him with a dark look in her eyes. "I suppose we must give them the choice of whether or not to join us. Very well Mr. Potter I will send out the bulletin immediately," she finally agreed, though she knew she would probably have nightmares about this for some time to come if to many of them die during the fight ahead.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Madam Bones, but sadly it is necessary if we want to end this permanently," Harry told her, understanding her feelings in this matter. "We need all the help we can to end this," he finished locking gazes with her.

"You realise this could backfire on us should too many of them die?" Amelia asked, still hesitating even though she knew it had to be this way.

"There is always that risk, no matter what you do as Minister," Lily broke into the discussion. "What they have to understand is if they had joined together and believed my son when he warned them of the return of the Dark Lord it might not have come to this," she spat. "Instead they listened to that corrupt fool Fudge and buried their heads in the sand. They ignored the warning and turned on my son as they have done so before," she continued. "They will not escape this without some kind of punishment for their stupidity. They can try and blame you and Harry for making this call, but in end they have forced your hand by being such cowards in the first place," she finished.

"We do not want to put children in harms way, but they stopped being children when this war kicked off again. Some of us have been connected to it far longer than you think due to our parents actions during the first war," Harry said. "Neville, Susan and the Weasley twins are just a small example of this. They each have reasons for wanting to be involved and they deserve to have it," he told her before he turned to head back to the others.

Lily remained behind. "I know it sounds awful Amelia, but to truly change the world everyone must be willing to fight for it. The teenagers who will answer the call will do so for two reasons. One is of course personal due to people they lost in the first war and two to make up for their mistake in not listening to my son," she explained. "Do not deny them that choice, this is the twilight hour of our race," she warned her, before she followed after her son.

Amelia stared at the empty space where the two Potters had stood at for a few minutes before she finally stood and decided to send the emergency bulletin out. She said a silent prayer that she is forgiven for doing this and hoped a lot of those who did volunteer survived what was to come.

+N+

(Riddle Manor)

Bellatrix stared out into the darkness of the night as she paced up and down. They still had another two hours to go before the Dark Lord decree they attack the Ministry, should no attack by this supposed Necromancer happen. She didn't believe there really was a Necromancer, no she believed her brother in law had turned traitor and had tried to trick their Master. The ghost supposedly coming out of him had been a trick of some kind, there was no way anyone could be more powerful than Lord Voldemort.

"Have you seen anything yet Bella?" she heard her sister Narcissa inquire from behind her.

She turned and noted that her sister looked worn out, but then again she had lost both her son and husband in the span of a day and it had to be wearing on her. She felt concern for her sister, but she didn't do much about her brother in law or nephew, both had been annoying and to arrogant for her taste. The news of Draco's death had come from their old Charm's Professor Flitwick, who was now using the title headmaster. He had sent the letter to Narcissa earlier in the day and she had arrived here very distraught only to hear of her husband's demise as well.

Others such as Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Parkinson had also lost their children in some as yet unknown event. Flitwick had only stated they had died and how sorry he was to have to be the one to inform them of their loss. She wondered how it was that the Charms Professor was now Headmaster. Where was Dumbledore and why had he not sent the letters? She wondered.

"Bella?" her sister's repeated question made her shake those thoughts off and answer her. "Nothing, but then I do not expect any attack to come," Bellatrix answered her. "Really Cissy, do you truly believe anyone would have the guts to attack our Lord's home?" she inquired.

"Potter would," Narcissa shot back. "He has done nothing but face our Lord time and again and survived. He is insane just like you're my dear sister," she added with a dry mirthless smile.

"Little baby Potter may have survived our Lord's wrath before, but if he dares to come here he will never leave," Bellatrix growled out in response, angered by the way her sister had said that.

"Someone killed Draco and his friends and my bet is on Potter," Narcissa told her with a dark look in her eyes. "He has clearly crossed the line between weakling and willing to do whatever is necessary to survive. Maybe having the whole world turn on him finally pushed him over the edge," she continued. "All I know is when I see the brat next I will have my pound of flesh from him before our Lord kills him," she vowed before she turned and stormed away.

Bellatrix smiled at seeing such blood lust from her sister before she turned back to their surroundings. If Potter was behind the deaths of Draco and his friends and maybe even Lucius then clearly the boy had become stronger and more dangerous than ever before. This made him more of a challenge and she liked that idea. She, like her sister, would have her fun with the boy before they turned him over to their Lord for his final confrontation with him.

+N+

(Ministry)

Harry sat at a small table eating a meal Dobby had brought him and the others as volunteers continued to appear, Neville, Daphne, Susan, Luna and Tracy had been the first to show up once the call went out. Neville had come with his grandmother and both were willing to fight. Amelia had not been pleased to see her niece show up, but had reluctantly accepted that Susan had the right to chose whether to join them or not. Padma Patil had shown up, but there was no sign of her sister, other noticeable absences were Cho, Michael Corner and a host of others. Adult wise they had less than what he had hoped for, but he was not surprised by the low turn out. Still they now had an extra hundred people or so to aide in the coming fight. The battle ahead would not be easy and a lot of them wouldn't return.

"Time is up," Sirius said from the side of him. "You only gave Amelia a half hour before we leave," he reminded his godson.

"Very well Sirius," Harry replied before standing and heading to the group of students first. "Listen and listen well, this is no game we're going into, but a full on war," he told them seriously. "The people and creatures you will be fighting will attempt to kill you, so ensure your curses are lethal in return. No one will be tried for what they do today," he stated. "This is the last battle of this damn war. A war that should have ended a long time ago, but didn't for several reason we all know," he went on pacing a little. "Leave any thoughts of revenge out of your minds and stick together. I mean it Neville, if you see Lestrange and her brother or husband then don't go after them," he said, locking his stare on Neville who glared slightly at him. "We will get them all, make no mistake, but this is not the place for vendettas," he finished.

"Listen to him Neville," Alice said, moving to Harry's side as did Frank, both looking deadly serious as they looked at their son. "He knows exactly how you feel, but like you he must keep his thirst for revenge in check until the fight is won," she added.

"I agree. This isn't the place for revenge or for heroics," Frank added with a grim stare that chilled some of the teens standing near Neville.

"Ok Harry, I get the picture," Neville responded after a few tense minutes, unable to ignore the look from Harry or the fact that his parents' spirits moved to Harry's side and stated that he best listen to Harry's warning.

Harry sent Nym to retrieve Amelia and her force and looking at the civilian volunteers he saw a lot of fear mixed with determination and anger, probably just about how everyone felt at this moment in time. This would be different than anything else he had done so far. Voldemort and his forces would be ready for them he was sure.

"Godric, take Salazar with you and head for the graveyard now. Use your magic to create a field of fog to cover our arrival and approach," he ordered, turning to the two founders.

"A good idea Harry," Salazar said with approval. "We should have thought about it ourselves," he added. "Indeed," Godric agreed before he and Salazar faded and vanished.

Amelia and her force of Aurors and Unspeakables quickly arrived with Nym and Harry knew it was finally time for them to go. He took a deep breathe as Fleur and Nym moved to his side and took his hands in theirs.

"In a few minutes we will all be transported to the graveyard which surrounds the place where Voldemort and his forces are massing. We will be covered by a fog for a time, but it will not last once we attack," Harry stated. "All spells are from this point until the battle is won legal. This fight will be the last one of this war one way or the other," he told them.

"Take no chances," Amelia said in agreement. "If you have a killing shot, take it. They will do no less for you," she continued. "You have volunteered for this and now it is time to act. Remember you fight not just for yourselves, but your families and our future," she reminded them.

"How will we be getting there?" Susan inquired. "Do we have enough portkeys for us all?" she added.

"We do not need portkeys Susan. Rowena and the other spirits will get us there," Harry answered.

+N+

(Graveyard, Riddle Manor)

Godric and Salazar watched as the fog descended all around them, hopefully it would be thick enough to hide their force from the enemy who had men on watch, which they had seen on the horizon near the manor. A few minutes later Harry and the others arrived, looking intently ahead.

"Move slowly and quietly and don't charge or launch a spell until I say so," Harry ordered before he moved forward.

Fleur and Nym stayed at his side as Mad-Eye moved to join Amelia and Sirius. Emmeline and Kingsley took up positions behind Harry and the girls. Neville glared ahead at where he knew the manor was and somewhere inside were the Lestranges, but he kept Harry's and his parents warning in mind and did his best to keep a hold on his rage.

+N+

(Manor)

Bellatrix stared at the large fog bank that had fallen across the graveyard with growing uncertainty. Did she call for her Master, who would punish her if it turned out to be nothing, or do nothing? As the fog bank moved closer to the Manor's walls she decided it was time to act. She ordered a nearby Death Eater to summon their lord. A few minutes later Voldemort joined them, Bellatrix hoped she had not called him for nothing.

"My lord I think they are here," Bellatrix told him as confidently as she could.

"I think you are correct Bellatrix" Voldemort agreed as he stared at the fog bank. He could feel a powerful magical signature somewhere within it and it was getting closer. "Send the order for all my forces to prepare for battle. It seems we have some uninvited guests," he ordered to the nearby Death Eater who quickly nodded and did as he was told.

"Do you think Potter is with whomever it is My Lord?" Bellatrix inquired.

"We will find out, and if he is with these foolish idiots who dare to attack me then he will die all the quicker, after he has suffered of course," Voldemort answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Graveyard, Riddle Manor)

Harry paused as they drew closer to the manor and he ensured the others did the same. The fog bank Godric and Salazar had created continued to shield them so far. He looked around and noted everyone was watching him closely.

He took a deep breath and then summoned as much of his power as he could. Fleur and Nym having some idea as to what he was doing placed their hands on his shoulder and allowed him to use their own magic to aid him. Lily moved in front of him and placed her hand over his heart. Her power flowed into him as well, everyone began to look around as graves burst open and skeletons crawled out to take up positions around them. Ghouls and Zombies also joined them moaning slightly every now and then. Their presence caused a few people to shiver in fright.

When he was finished their army had been increased by a large amount. Harry thanks to the efforts of Fleur, Nym and his mother did not feel the drain as badly as he had feared he might. For now he still had access to a lot of his power. Lily nodded and pulled away, but ensured that she kept an eye on her son's power levels. Fleur and Nym backed off too, as they drew their wands ready for the fight ahead. Harry pulled his own wand not that he needed it that badly, but it would still be helpful.

"This is the weirdest and creepiest army I have ever been in," Sirius mused as he looked at the zombies, ghouls and skeletons that flanked them. "I just hope they do not turn on us," Emmeline told him, doing her best not to be too crept out by the appearance of some of the ghouls and zombies.

"As long as Harry is in control I doubt they'll turn," Kingsley reminded them. "It is when he lets go so he can focus on Voldemort that we have to worry. Remember what he said about that," he added to which the two nodded in agreement.

"Are we ready?" Amelia asked Harry, doing her best to ignore the kind of power she had just seen. It was beyond anything she had seen from Dumbledore, Voldemort or even Nicholas Flamel. All powerful wizards, but Harry beat them all with that display.

"One more thing, if the Dementors attack, keep them off with your Patronuses as best you can, until I can attempt to take control of them," Harry told them all. "I may be able to keep them in check, but I can't guarantee that," he stated.

"So in other words don't get cocky in believing you can work a miracle and keep firing patronuses," Mad-Eye spoke up with a dark grin. "Constant vigilance," he added as he looked people in the eye.

Everyone nodded in understanding as they turned back to face the manor where they could now make out the enemy. They faced a large force that was filled with all manner of dark creatures. They saw Giants, Werewolves, Dementors, Vampires and even some Goblins and of course in the middle were a huge force of Death Eaters and behind them next to Bellatrix Lestrange was Voldemort himself. For many people it was the first time they had ever seen the infamous Dark Lord for themselves, for others it was a dark reminder of a time they would prefer to forget and bury for all time.

+N+

(Manor)

Voldemort stared at the fog and was wondering exactly what kind of force they would be facing. He could feel a powerful magical user somewhere inside the fog who was working a powerful working. If what the possessed Lucius had said was true, he was facing the first true Necromancer since Merlin, this should be an interesting challenge. He moved closer to the back line of his Death Eaters, wondering if Potter and Dumbledore were somewhere inside the fog as well.

"Master, what do we do?" Nott senior asked darkly, wanting nothing more than to attack and vent the rage he felt from the death of his son at Hogwarts.

"Patience Nott, let them make the first move," Voldemort shot back with a glare that made Nott back up and bow his head. "Do not do anything stupid or you will feel my wrath, is that understood?" he warned.

"Yes Master," Nott responded, doing his best to keep his anger in check. It wouldn't do to let it out and make the Dark Lord think he was angry at him. He would suffer greatly for that.

The fog bank suddenly vanished as if a great wind had come and blown it away. This left them with a clear view of who they faced. Voldemort easily spotted Harry at the head of the force. However what unnerved him was the fact that while he had many human allies as was expected he was also leading a large force of ghosts, skeletons, ghouls and zombies. So somewhere inside the force they faced was a true Necromancer. He would have to be captured and turned to his side he thought. He noted some of his followers were looking shocked or worse afraid of the undead they now faced. He glared at them and then opened fire on the nearest target. He was surprised when the spell did nothing but to splash harmlessly against the ghost of James Potter. The ghost had just appeared in front of his intended target and absorbed the spell and glared at him.

"Destroy them," Voldemort ordered in anger.

The Death Eaters led the charge towards their enemy, while the werewolves waited a second or two before following as did the vampires. The rogue Goblins raised their axes before letting out a battle cry and charging in as well. The Dementors swooped into the sky, intending to feast well this night. Finally the giants began to move slowly towards the enemy, intending to smash every single one to bits. Blood lust filled the air.

+N+

(Graveyard, Riddle Manor)

"Here they come," Fleur shouted as she prepared a spell, knowing that from this moment on to the end of the battle everything was at risk and her spells needed to be deadly.

As the enemy got closer Lily led the charge of the spirits, who flung themselves into the enemy. Lily raised her hands and slashed them downwards causing two Death Eaters to explode in a shower of gore, which caused some of the Death Eaters to freeze in shock. This of cause allowed the others to swoop down on them. Alice used her magic to rip open the ribcage of Parkinson senior who screamed in agony, but somehow did not die. At least not until Alice ripped his still beating heart from his chest and then force fed it to him. The last thing Parkinson saw was the insane eyes of Alice Longbottom.

Frank Longbottom admired his wife's actions before he attacked another Death Eater, grabbing him he shot up into the air and then flung the man onto the spire of the manor, impaling him right on his chest. Blood erupted out of the man's mouth as he began to die and his last thought was that he wished to be somewhere else. Voldemort barely moved as he witnessed the carnage the ghosts were capable of.

'No,' he thought, 'these were not normal ghosts. These things could kill and seemed to be able to access power he had not seen before.' This realization chilled him somewhat, but he quickly pushed it away. He was the greatest Dark Lord ever and he would win this day.

Mad-Eye led Sirius, Emmeline and a bunch of Aurors against the rapidly approaching Dementors and began to fire patronus charms at them to keep them away. A few of the Aurors did their best to protect them as they cast, but one or two spells got through and one Auror dropped dead with his throat crushed, while another was hit by the killing curse and dropped boneless to the ground. Amelia led the remaining Aurors and the Unspeakables against the Werewolves and rouge Goblins. They fired spells to create silver spikes and killing curses at the oncoming force. Werewolves dropped to the ground howling in agony as the silver spikes impaled all over their bodies. Amelia was forced to duck as Greyback himself lunged at her with a fierce growl. The Auror behind her was not so lucky and Greyback's jaws clapped down on his throat. He screamed in pain as the infamous werewolf tore his throat out, sending blood spurting everywhere. Greyback dropped the man and lunged at another as Amelia turned to face him.

Harry led the students against the Death Eaters and each of them did their best to stay in some kind of cover as the ghouls, zombies and skeletons attacked the vampires and giants. Harry saw Nott running towards him and with a dark smirk he launched a killing curse at him, knowing he would avoid it which he did. However by jumping out of the way he came into range of one of the zombies, which let out a moan and lunged at him. Nott panicked and tried to fire off a flame spell, but he was too slow and the zombie plowed into him, knocking them to the ground. Nott dropped his wand as he landed hard.

He used his hands to try and keep the thing away, but in the end the zombie bit into this hand and tore of three of his fingers. His own blood spurted over his face as he screamed. He was so distracted by the pain he failed to stop the zombie's next lunge, as it bit into his throat and plunged its fist into his chest. Nott could only scream pitifully as he coughed up blood. He felt the zombie tugging on his organs, as his eyesight began to dim and when the zombie bit into his heart and began to chew on it Nott finally died.

"Oh god, that was sick," Nym said as she looked away from Nott's grim fate.

"He deserved it," Harry shot back, as he moved forward just getting out of the way of a Crucio aimed at him by Crabbe senior who was approaching with Goyle senior.

Fleur shot of two flame spells and one of her own personal flame balls at the men. Crabbe managed to avoid them, but Goyle was too slow and was instantly set alight. He quickly became a human torch and flared around screaming until he was killed by Narcissa Malfoy, who sneered at Harry from her cover. Crabbe glared at Fleur for killing his friend and began launching powerful, at least for him, blasting and pain curses towards her. One of the blasting curses hit Justin Finch Fletchly and he was blown backwards with a thud. A few people heard the snap of his ribs as he fell. He coughed once then twice before he went silent. Another of the curses hit Luna and she began to scream, but Neville launched his own blasting curse which forced Crabbe to take cover and stop his spell. Luna collapsed to the ground and was pulled into cover by Susan and Hannah.

Kingsley dived out of the way of one of the Dementors as it tried to grab him and he quickly spun and launched his patronus at it. He was relieved to see it chase the foul being away. Surgis Podmore was not so lucky and was picked up by another Dementor who caught him off guard and pulled him into the sky. He cried out for help, but no one heard him as he began to feel the effects of the Dementors. He kicked uselessly at the thing as his eyes began to dim and he lost all feeling in his body. The Dementor brought him closer and then gave him the kiss. He let out one more pitiful cry as he dropped his wand before he went silent. The Dementor dropped the body, satisfied with its meal before it was hit by a patronus from Mad-Eye. Who did his best to ignore the splatter of blood that erupted from Podmore's body as it hit the ground.

Emmeline collapsed to the ground holding her arm as it was hit by a bone breaker. Sirius quickly pulled her into cover as he shot of a cutting curse at McNair, who had fired the curse forcing him to jump out of its way. Sirius quickly placed a numbing charm on her and then added the few healing charms he knew, hoping it would allow her to use her broken arm. Emmeline gave him a grateful look, before she turned and began to fire another curse, but remained in cover. Sirius admired her strength of will and then turned his attention back to the battle.

The giants waded into the mass of ghouls and zombies attacking them and squashing many of them, however while some were destroyed instantly others got back up and attacked again. One giant was brought down as the ghouls and a few skeletons hacked into its legs and ripped open the veins and arteries they found. It roared in pain as more zombies began to tear into its flesh. The vampires used their superior strength to tear off the skulls of the skeletons they were fighting, but the numbers were against them and they were forced backwards. Harry flinched as the effort of keeping so many things going began to hit him, however it was still manageable thanks to the extra magic he had gotten from Fleur, Nym and his mother.

Anthony Goldstein went down as a werewolf barreled into him from the side, having broken away from the pack to hit easier pray. He screamed as the creature tore into his chest and arm. Harry spun around along with the others and began to level spell after spell into the monster. A few seconds later it died with a moan. Susan checked Anthony's pulse before shaking her head indicating he had died, Harry growled and ordered the others to close ranks and keep an eye on their surroundings. Fleur was struck by a crucio curse by Narcissa, as she went to fire off another curse. Harry's anger quickly spiked and he pushed Fleur out of the way and took the curse himself much to Narcissa's pleasure.

Lily of course felt her son come under attack and quickly sought out his attacker. Seeing it was Narcissa, a woman she had never liked, she shot down and attacked. Narcissa had seconds to react and tried to run, but Lily was faster and grabbed her. She made sure Bellatrix and Voldemort could see them before she shoved her hand into the woman's chest. Narcissa screamed in agony as she felt Lily's hand squeeze her organs. Her body had seized up and she couldn't move. Bellatrix wanted to help her sister, but was stopped by Voldemort who watched with interest. Blood spurted out of Narcissa's mouth, nose and even her eyes. Her skin paled as her best feature, her hair, turned grey.

Harry who had collapsed into Nym's arms from the pain curse watched as well. Fleur crawled over to them and prayed the pain would stop soon. Narcissa jerked once or twice as her body continued to age at an incredible pace. Her eyes were now pure white and she was skinny as hell.

She begged for mercy with what little strength she had left, but Lily ignored her and then removing her hand allowed Narcissa to drop to her knees where she grabbed hold of her head and then ripped it clean off, allowing a fountain of blood to spurt out and over the body which toppled over dead. Lily flung the head at Bellatrix's feet who could only stare into her sister's dead eyes. Voldemort was impressed by the cruelty shown by the ghost of Lily Potter.

Kingsley's luck finally ran out, as he fought off two rogue goblins he was set upon by two vampires who dragged him down. Both bit into his throat and began to drain him dry. He struggled to free himself, but knew it was over, so he did the only thing he could. He used his wand to fracture his own core and his body exploded, taking the two vampires with him.

Mad-Eye growled as he witnessed the death of another of his friend and he pushed forward with the small force of Aurors left to him. Greyback charged Amelia again after dropping the body of the Unspeakable he had just killed, but Amelia dodged the attack again and spun quickly and unleashed several silver spikes and scored a direct hit into one of Greyback's legs.

The Werewolf let out a roar of pain and charged again intending to rip the woman's throat out, but Merlin appeared and encased the insane beast into a bubble of magic. With a dark smile the bubble shrunk and the werewolf began to roar in pain, his body then began to transform and all Amelia could do was watch as Greyback the most feared werewolf ever was turned into a large rabbit and then dropped into the middle of a group of his fellow werewolves, who quickly ripped into the new prey. Amelia found a bit of irony of Greyback being torn apart by his own kind and a stray killing curse almost hit her, but was deflected by Rowena, so Amelia quickly went back into action.

Ernie Macmillan got to far from the others and was set upon by a group of rogue goblins who quickly began hacking him apart causing his blood to drench them. Padma and Hannah turned to face this new threat when the sound of a horn being blown caused a brief pause between the human combatants and the rogue goblins, which began to look nervous.

The last giant roared as it was brought down by the ghouls and zombies who began to rip into its massive chest. The skeletons shove their swords into its weak points to keep it down. The horn sounded again and then from the near by woods a large force of goblins appeared and they were not alone, by their side were the Centaurs and the Acromantulas, who quickly rushed forward and slammed into the rogue goblins who were still alive as well as the vampires and the remaining werewolves. The rogue goblins tried to run, but were quickly cornered by their fellow goblins who raised their own axes and attacked with a loud battle cry. The vampires cried out as arrows from the Centaurs rammed into their chests and hearts, killing many of them.

The Acromantulas made quick work of a few werewolves with their venom while the Dementors swooped down on them. Hoping to drive them off, but the giant spiders were resistant to their aura. Angered they turned back to the humans and kissed three more as they huddled together in fear, having been separated from the others. Seeing this Harry decided it was time to deal with the foul monsters. He released the magic holding the ghouls and skeletons together and moved towards the Dementors, who quickly sensed his presence and turned to face him. The ghouls and skeletons collapsed to the ground and did not move again. Lily and James moved to Harry's side in case he could not control the Dementors. The whole pack swooped down on them and Harry raised his hand and chanted a few words of power, Merlin and Godric had taught him. A bright white light exploded out of his hand and swept over the Dementors, it caused them to stop in their tracks and they began to let out an awful scream, which chilled every human on the battle field. Sweat broke out on Harry's face as he kept up the stream of power for a few more moments before he collapsed to his knees. Everyone was stunned to see the Dementors turn and then attack their former allies. Voldemort snarled at the show of power from his nemesis as he watched as McNair and Dolohov were kissed by two of the foul creatures. He marched forward and shot out a blast of dark fire, which burnt both creatures to dust. The battle was turning against them he knew, but it was still possible to win if he killed Potter.

Before he could move to confront the boy through Mad-Eye Moody got in his way. He stopped Bellatrix from doing anything and ordered her to bring him Potter alive. She obeyed and ran off to find the boy who had so troubled her master and helped kill her sister. Voldemort stared at the bloody and beat up form of Alistor Moody and smiled. It was not the first time he had faced off against the man. Moody was one of the few wizards alive who could face him and live. "Ready to die Moody?" he inquired.

"If I have to die today then so be it, but I will be damned if I go out without trying to take you down first," Moody shot back. "Thanks to you I have lost many friends and family and your lust for power ends today, either by my hand of Harry's," he stated, as he raised his wand ready for what he guessed would be his last battle.

"Nice speech old man, but I will not die ever as I am immortal," Voldemort gloated, missing the smirk that appeared on Moody's face as he recalled what Salazar's spirit had said about Voldemort's use of Horcruxes to make himself immortal. "I could not help but notice that Albus failed to come to your aide. Has the old man finally given in to the fact that I cannot be beat?" he asked.

"Dumbledore is dead as it that damn fool Fudge and your spy Snape," Moody responded, as they began to trade spells at an incredible rate. "Harry and his spirit army took care of them all," he stated with a grin and then he flinched as a cutting curse hit him on the shoulder.

"Potter is the Necromancer?" Voldemort paused as he heard that, which allowed Moody to score a blasting curse on him, which he took to his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Either you are lying old man or I underestimated Potter," he added with a growl, wondering how Potter had accessed such a power as that of the Necromancer.

"Something you have a habit of doing," Moody pointed out as he spun and shot off two killing curses and a bone breaker which all missed, but Voldemort's return spell hit him dead in the chest, blasting Moody into a nearby tombstone.

He coughed up blood, knowing he had probably suffered a couple of broken ribs or maybe a punctured lung. He looked up and did his best as Voldemort looked down at him. "So ends the great Alistor Moody," he taunted him.

"At least I go with the knowledge that you'll be following me soon. Harry won't fail to send your scaly arse to hell, right beside Albus's," Moody spat blood on Voldemort's boot before the Dark Lord fired the killing curse that finally ended his life.

Voldemort stared at the dead body of Moody feeling quite a bit of satisfaction, but he then turned to the things the man had said about Dumbledore and Snape. Was it possible he had been telling the truth and both were dead at Potter's hands? Was Potter the Necromancer which Lucius's possessed form had spoken off? He glanced back to the battle and noted most of the inferi had been destroyed. His Death Eaters were in disarray and he had few of his other allies left. He let out a growl as he marched forward, intending to turn this battle around and so he shot out killing curse after killing curse. Centaur, goblin and human fell to his foul magic as he started looking for Harry Potter.

Sirius and Emmeline tag teamed a couple of Death Eaters who were clearly new recruits and easily brought them down with a combination of killing curses and bone breakers, behind them Susan and Hannah brought down another with precise cutting curses aimed at the man's throat and heart.

Neville dived out of the way of the killing curse from Rodolphus Lestrange and quickly fired his own. Fred and George moved to cover him and managed to bring down Rabastan with two blasting curses aimed at his heart. The combined effect caused his heart to explode as his ribs were blasted into the organ. Blood shot out of his mouth as he stared at the wound in surprise just before he dropped dead. Rodolphus snarled in hate as he saw his brother die and he went to fire another killing curse, but Neville was faster. He dove forward and fired off a blasting curse right into Rodolphus' privates.

The man let out a scream of agony as he saw white spots dance all over and as he grabbed his wounded privates Neville got up and fired his first and only killing curse and ended one of the lives of the people who tortured his parents into insanity. However as he turned to go and help the others he was struck by the Curcio of Bellatrix Lestrange who had seen her husband fall. She snarled in hate at the boy who screamed and trashed around under the power of her curse. George and Fred who had moved off to aide Luna turned back, but then paused as Alice and Frank swooped down to aide their son. Bellatrix turned to attack the spirits, but was too late and Alice and Frank vanished inside her. Luna ducked the shot from Jugson and returned fire along with three arrows from Firenze who quickly moved on. Jugson stared down at his wounds before dying. Mulciber managed to kill Pomona Sprout and badly wounded Septima Vector before he was killed by two killing curses from Flitwick and Aurora Sinistra. Both quickly began trying to heal their fallen comrade.

Bellatrix now under the control of the Longbottom's sought out her master, who did not see the threat until the blasting curse she shot at him hit him in the chest. Growling in shock and rage he realised his most faithful servant would never turn on him, thus she must be under the imperious or had been possessed like Lucius. Another blasting curse and a cutting curse made him take cover. This was annoying and he knew there was only one way to deal with it. Moving quickly he stood up and blasted Bellatrix with a killing curse, which blew a hole right through her chest. Blood spurted out of her mouth as Alice and Frank deserted her.

"Why MASTER?" Bellatrix managed to utter, as she realised the man she served so long and so faithfully had killed her before she toppled over dead, much to Alice and Frank's delight. They quickly turned and went back to their son who was now covered by Daphne and Tracy.

Voldemort growled in hate as he looked down at the dead body of his most faithful servant. He was angered that he had been forced to kill her and Potter would pay for this, he swore to himself. He turned and went back to look for the boy.

Terry Boot fell to one of the last inferi which just happened to have once been Lucius Malfoy, but it was quickly destroyed by Sirius and Emmeline's combined blast of fire sadly a moment to late to save the boy.

Augustus Rookwood tried to run, only to come to a dead stop as he ran into Aragog. He quickly moved to curse the giant spider king, but Aragog was faster and knocked him flying into the air with one of his massive legs. The wand of the wizard went flying and before Augustus could retrieve it Aragog began to eat him alive. He screamed for help, but none of his fellow Death Eaters who were left tried to aide him and his enemies all looked away and ignored him. He screamed one last time before Aragog finished and swallowed him in a large gulp, as Hagrid beat Yaxley into a bloody mess before snapping his neck. Seeing that Avery charged Hagrid, but only ended up caught by the half giant who squeezed until his head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter. The half giant threw the body to one of Aragog's children who quickly ate it.

Crabbe Senior managed to wound Nym with a cutting curse across her chest, causing Fleur to move and defend her, even though her body was still aching from the pain curse she had taken before. Fleur fired off a couple of bone breakers which Crabbe easily ducked. He returned fire with a bone breaker of his own, which struck Fleur in the shoulder causing her to fall to the ground next to Nym. Both had dropped their wands and were moaning in pain as Crabbe approached them with a sick satisfied look in his eyes as he stared at them. He wished he had a bit of time to play with them, but this was a battle. He raised his wand to kill them when suddenly a sword erupted out of his chest with his blood spurting everywhere. He looked behind him to find Harry Potter glaring at him as he collapsed to his knees. He coughed once as he tried to hold onto his wand.

"Stupid move Crabbe, but like your son you have little brain matter to use," Harry growled as he pulled the sword of Gryffindor out and raised it again. "Never touch those I love," he stated before he brought the sword down as Crabbe weakly tried to raise his wand. His head fell off with a sick plop and his blood coated his body as he tumbled to the ground. Nym was trying to get over the fact that Fleur had fought to defend her which made her review her opinion of the Veela.

"Well done Harry," Voldemort's cold voice made Harry spin around to face his foe. "I never thought you could be so decisive and blood thirsty," he added, with a dark smile crossing his face.

"Sometimes you have to step into the darkness to save the light," Harry responded. "You've forced this war on everyone and weakened the truce that kept our world safe. If I fail to kill you and you win, then you will end up destroying our world and the muggle one as well. The will win in the end, due to their superior numbers and weapons," he stated.

"As if muggles could ever best us," Voldemort shot back with a sneer. "They are insects beneath our boots Potter. Your foolish belief makes you their slave when we should rule them all," he raged. "Now I will kill you, then I rebuild my army and conquer the muggles as I was always destined to," he stated.

"Wrong on all counts, just like Dumbledore," Harry replied as sent his sword back to Godric and pulled his wand. "He died for his actions and now you will die for yours, this war ends now," he added before he began to cast a powerful bone breaker that Voldemort just avoided narrowly.

The Carrow siblings were two of the last remaining Death Eaters alive. They had seen their comrades taken down by spells, zombies and other assorted creatures in gory ways and so they turned to flee. However they found their paths blocked by a horde of zombies which were still standing. They began casting flame curses and blasting curses, which cut down several of the things. However there were two many of them and they were pulled down by the weight of numbers against them. They screamed as they felt their chests were ripped open and as teeth began to bite and rip their skin off. Blood spurted out of their mouths as they felt their organs being ripped out of their chests. There last few moments of life were spent in agony as the zombies continued to feed on them.

The last alive rogue goblin tried to plead for his life, but RedJack, the leader of the goblin assault force, forced him to his knees, then raised his war axe and removed the traitors head from his body. He snarled at the corpse before taking a look around the battlefield. He saw that many of the centaurs were injured with a few of them dead. The acromantulas had suffered a few loses as well, but they quickly began to devour their own dead or pulling the bodies away to feast on later.

Amelia sat down along with the other survivors as they realised the battle was won. There was no one left to fight but Voldemort and they all knew Harry had to kill him. The remaining zombies were taken down by Godric, Rowena and Salazar, while Lily, Helga and James began to help heal those who were injured, including Fleur and Nym who were now leaning against each other as the man they both loved fought for his life.

Sirius watched with his arm around Emmeline who in turn was curled up against his side, as his godson fought the Dark Lord in a fight unlike any he had seen before.

"Your efforts are wasted Potter for I am immortal. No matter what you do I will come back and kill you," Voldemort gloated, intending for his remarks to take the fight from his nemesis, but he was surprised to see a smile come to Potter's face instead.

"Actually you are not immortal Tom. I cut the bonds you had to your Horcruxes while we were talking. Salazar showed me how to do it before we came and you won't believe how easy it was," Harry told him with his grin widening. "This time your death will be final, how do you like that?" he asked.

Voldemort stared at the confident eyes of his enemy and suddenly knew he was telling the truth and for the first time in almost thirty years he was vulnerable to death again. He let out a scream of rage and increased his spell casting, forcing Harry to dodge and jump out of the way.

Harry smirked as the Dark Lord lost all control and just kept cursing. This allowed Lily to come up behind Voldemort and with a savage sweep of her hand caused a blast of lightening to strike his back. Voldemort cried out in pain as he collapsed to his knees from the force of the blow. James moved forward and clicked his fingers causing one leg and one arm of Voldemort's to break. James smirked as he heard the sound of the man's bones snapping with satisfaction. Voldemort shrugged off the pain as best he could and fired of another killing curse, but again Harry avoided it and hit the Dark Lord with a cutting curse in the shoulder. A returned Curcio just missed Harry's head, while Harry's blasting curse missed its mark as Voldemort collapsed from trying to stand up. As he moved closer Voldemort surprised him by lashing out with his hand and hitting him with a wandless bone breaker which shattered his left leg. He cried out in pain, but remained standing as best he could. He summoned every bit of magic he had left and cast a Curcio so powerful it knocked Voldemort a few meters away from him. The Dark Lord screamed in agony and dropped his wand in shock at the pain he was feeling. The spirits surrounded them in a semi circle, each watching and knowing the end was near.

"How does it feel Tom?" Harry inquired as he watched his foe fall to the ground after trying to stand up and failing. Harry stopped the spell and watched as Voldemort did his best to ignore the pain.

"Damn you Potter," Voldemort growled. "Why couldn't you have just died the first time I tried to kill you?" he spat. His eyes spat his rage and hatred at Harry who simply ignored it.

"Because it was not my destiny to die, it was my destiny to destroy you," Harry answered. "And destroy you I will. You are guilty of murder, rape, torture and slaughter on a scale barely seen in this world. You have killed and tortured children in your mad quest for power, but it ends now," he continued. "I damn your soul to spend eternity next to Albus Dumbledore's in the darkest pit of hell, never to know peace, mercy or rest," he all but shouted. "So mote it be," he finished.

"NOOOOO," Voldemort screamed in terror as he saw a huge dark shadow appear above him, radiating an evil unlike anything he had seen before. It terrified him as it reached into his body and with a tug ripped his soul out of his body.

Everyone was watching as the dark shadow seemed to turn and stare at Harry and then it bowed slightly to him before it plunged into the ground, carrying the soul of Tom Riddle with him. They could all see the terror that was etched on Voldemort's face.

"It's finally over," Harry stated before he collapsed into his mother's arms, who began to rock him back and forth while at the same time healing his damaged left leg.

Amelia and the others survivors could only watch as the boy who had destroyed not only Voldemort, but Dumbledore, Fudge and so many others sought comfort from his mother's spirit. Nym and Fleur knew they should not approach just yet. This was time for Harry and his mother to finally release the pain and anger that had so fueled their war. James stayed back as well, hoping that with the end of the war both his wife and his son could finally heal and move on. He glanced at the other spirits and noted they looked on just as hopeful as he was. Sirius grinned as he saw the end of the Dark Lord. Turning to look at Emmeline who was smiling as well he leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss took her by surprise for a few seconds, before she eagerly returned it. Susan and Hannah hugged each other hard as they witnessed the end of the man who had killed many of their family members. Padma rested against Luna and was relieved she had survived the battle. This of course went against what her sister had predicated would happen to her and to Harry.

Neville took deep breathes as his mother healed him with Daphne sitting on one side of him and Tracy on the other. His body still ached from the Curcio Bellatrix had hit him with, but he was satisfied. The Dark Lord and all his followers were dead, especially the four who had been responsible for his parents torture. He noted his grandmother was leaning against one of her friends with a deep gash down her forehead, but she was at least alive.

Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, George and Fred, Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson all sat together with multiple cuts and bruises. Flitwick and Sinistra watched as Merlin finished healing Vector who quickly improved and opened her eyes. Hagrid talked to Aragog, Firenze and RedJack as they waited for Harry to recover.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Graveyard, Riddle Manor)

A few minutes later the survivors broke up and began to look for their dead. Some people broke down in tears as they found family members laying dead on the field with looks of agony carved into their faces. Amelia noted the Acromantulas had taken all the dead Death Eaters away and almost all the giants Spiders were gone, only a few, including the biggest remained. The Goblins and Centaurs stood with them as did the large form of Hagrid, clearly waiting to speak to her and most likely to Harry as well. She was surprised they had turned up to aide them, but was glad they had. She cried for joy as Susan ran over and hugged her, Hannah and her mother soon joined them.

She glanced around feeling sick as she walked through the field of battle noting quite a few dead teenagers. This was the result of agreeing to allow them to fight. It had been her call in the end, Harry may have proposed the idea, but she had agreed to it. They had volunteered. They had made the choice to fight as did all the others who had responded to the call to arms, but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

She saw people cling to their dead and was just relieved Susan had survived. Her niece followed behind her with Hannah and her mother, they stopped now and again to talk to people, but most did not want to talk. They raged and argued and asked why this battle had to happen at all? Why couldn't the government have dealt with Voldemort? Why did they lie and say the Dark Lord had not come back? Why had Dumbledore not done something? So many questions and she had very few answers, at least not any that would satisfy these people. She noted the Dementors floating above them, they were just watching and waiting for what she guessed was an order from Harry.

She then found Mad-Eye Moody's body lay out close to where Voldemort's own was and she finally couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to her knees. She damned Fudge for bringing them to this. Alistor Moody had been her Auror partner back when she had first started her career in the force, he had trained her and even after his retirement he had always been available if she needed his help. Now he was gone as were so many other good people, she leaned forward and closed his eyes. Moody could rest now, his job was done and their world was safe.

"He died for what he believed in Amelia," Sirius's voice made her look up to find the man standing beside her with Emmeline Vance. "He knew he couldn't kill Voldemort, but he would have been damned had he let a kid fight him before a full Auror, who's responsibility it was to protect that kid," he went on with a look of respect in his eyes, which was mirrored in Emmeline's. "He spent most of his adult life bringing dark wizards and witches in and he paid for it in so many ways, but he would never quit," he added.

"You're right of course, but it still hurts that he is gone," Amelia agreed with a sad nod of her head. "He was the best Auror I have ever known and I do not think there will ever be another like him," she stated.

"Maybe, we can't know the future," Emmeline told her. "No one can replace Moody, but someone might be able to take on his mantle in time," she stated with a small smile.

"We lost Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sturgis Podmore too," Sirius told her with a sad sigh at losing two more good people, two more friends lost.

"We lost a lot of good people," Filius Flitwick told them as he joined them. "But this nightmare is finally over. The Dark Lord known as Voldemort is finally dead and will never return," he continued rubbing his wrist which still hurt. "Now we must set about burying our dead in such a way that honours their sacrifice and begin the hard task of rebuilding our country, which will not be easy," he finished.

"You are correct Filius," Amelia responded as she stood up. "We have much to do, but first I think Harry and I should talk with our surprising reinforcements," she suggested with a nod in the direction of Hagrid and the force of Goblins, Centaurs and Acromantula's which stood near him.

"Harry is still not ready," James said as he joined them. "They will wait until he is," he added. "He and Lily are still purging the last of the anger, the hatred and the bitterness that so fueled them in this war," he explained.

"Will he be okay?" Sirius asked the spirit of his best friend, concerned for his godson's state of mind.

"In the fullness of time he will be," James answered as he glanced back at where Harry lay in Lily's arms who continued to rock him backwards and forwards. Fleur and Nym remained close by, watching and waiting for their chance to talk to Harry. "I suggest you ensure Voldemort's body is disposed of after you have taken whatever pictures and evidence you need from it, it must be completely destroyed," he told Amelia.

"I will put the Unspeakables onto it," Amelia responded and then moved to do just that. She looked around for Susan and noted she and Hannah were now talking with Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood.

"What will happen to you now, James? To you and the other spirits?" Sirius inquired. "Will you vanish or will Harry be able to keep you around?" he added.

"Most of us will return to our rests, but some of us will remain, and Harry can call on us at anytime," James responded, understanding the undertone of pain he heard in Sirius's voice. "I doubt Lily will leave now that she can spend time with our son, and as the one spirit who has full control of herself she can do what she wants," he reminded them.

Finally movement from behind them made them all turn and watch as Harry finally stood up and began to move into their direction with Lily following. He paused to hug both Fleur and Nym clearly relieved to see that both had survived the battle. He then resumed his walk to them, he hugged Sirius as soon as he got close enough, and Sirius returned the hug and clapped him on the back. Amelia quickly rejoined them, pleased to see Harry back up. She knew the sooner they got started on what needed to be done the better for all of them.

"You okay Harry?" Sirius inquired as he looked his godson over before he looked into the teen's eyes.

"Almost," Harry answered with a strained smile. "Things should never have gotten this far, but it did and now more people had died due to the power lust of people like Riddle, Dumbledore and Fudge," he spat. "We asked for help and they came, most probably came to make up for their error of not listening to me and some came to ensure their family's remained safe and for that choice a lot of them died, sadly including a lot of teenagers," he continued his look quite dark. "I made that choice and I have to live with it," he stated.

"As do we all Harry," Amelia assured him, her own look showing the pain she felt at that knowledge. "But you said it yourself, we needed more people so you could be at your best when you confronted Voldemort," she reminded him, no longer feeling the fear of saying the Dark Lord's name.

"She's right Harry, I know a lot of people will try and blame you both for this, but had they listened to you at the beginning then maybe this battle would not have to have been fought in this way," Rowena told them as she joined them. "They had a choice and they chose to ignore your warnings and now they have paid the ultimate price for that stupidity," she went on. "It is a cruel lesson, but one I think will ensure they will never again turn their back on such a warning again should one ever be needed to be given," she concluded with no small amount of confidence evident in her voice.

This rather dark statement made all of them look away before nodding their head in reluctant agreement, all but Harry and Lily who stared at a spot in the distance.

"I think Harry we should talk to our surprising allies who aided us in the final defeat of Voldemort and his forces. They seem to be waiting for us anyway," Amelia said after a few minutes of silence as she indicated the group of non humans near Hagrid.

Harry nodded and headed into their direction with Amelia following, Lily remained behind her son and Fleur and Nym trailed after them. Nym was still trying to get her thoughts together about Fleur, she had been saved from what she was sure was a painful death by the French quarter Veela who could have let her die, so she could have Harry all to herself. It was clear Fleur wasn't as bad a person as she had originally thought she was and maybe she should try and get to know her before she dismissed her. That was probably the best way to find out if she could be involved in a three-way relationship or not. Fleur noted the look of deep thought in Nym's eyes and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Aragog, I'm surprised to see you here," Harry's voice brought both girl's attentions to the boy they both loved.

"I would imagine so Necromancer, but as I told you I have heard the tales of the Necromancer's last war from the Centaurs and I began to see this was an opportunity to straighten out some issues which have long caused trouble between our kind," the King Acromantula responded as its black eyes swept over Harry and then his companions.

"The goblin nation thought the same thing when news of your status as Necromancer became known to us Lord Potter. We also wanted to deal with the rogue scum who turned against us," RedJack spoke up as he leaned against his war axe.

"Change is in the air Harry Potter, all magical creatures sense it," Firenze told him with a slight bow of his head. "The coming of the Necromancer always heralds great changes, just as it did when the first Necromancer lived, the one you call Merlin," he continued. "You are the herald of change and we wish to be a part of that change. To improve our relations and also to ensure the repressive rules governing us will finally be removed and replaced with rules that finally grant us equal rights to humans and allow us to govern our own kind," he finished.

Amelia was almost shell-shocked as she listened to the three talk, but it was when she glanced at Harry and noted he nodded his head in agreement she realised that far more change was coming than she had realised. This was going to cause a lot of problems for her if she granted them such rights. However just by looking at Harry she could see this would be happening one way or the other.

"Then we shall meet to discuss this in three days time at Hogwarts," Harry finally responded. "We must bury our dead and ensure the new government will be open to such discussions. I will mediate the meeting," he continued. "Is that acceptable?" he inquired.

"It is Necromancer, we will meet at Hogwarts," Redjack agreed with a nod of his head. "Your word is good enough for us," he added. "I prey your new government is more level headed than the previous corrupt idiots we've had to deal with," he stated with a shark's grin.

"It will be or they'll deal with me again," Harry promised, ignoring the look Amelia sent him while Nym looked surprised however Fleur smiled pleased at the way Harry talked, which proved that he would indeed help change the way people thought of species or half-breeds.

"Then we will see you in three days," Aragog stated before he turned and led his remaining children away so they could begin to feast on the bodies of the dead Death Eaters and other dead they had collected bar the dead of their allies. Firenze and the Centaurs quickly followed after a small bow of his head in respect. Redjack pounded his fist into his chest and nodded at him before he led the Goblins away. Harry then turned to face Amelia, knowing she would not like what he had just agreed to. He smiled grimly knowing far more was going to change than she believed.

"How could you promise such things when you have no place in the government to make it stick?" Amelia demanded to know, forgetting for a minute just who Harry was.

"My power is beyond your petty governments Amelia Bones, so be very careful how you address me," Harry responded with a glare. "I told you before that I'm here to change things and ensure those changes better our world," he continued. "For to long our people have stagnated and our world is stuck in the Victorian era. Well that ends now, from this point forward we will move into the modern era," he told her. "Equal rights between all magical species is just one step in that direction, your way of thinking of the other magical species is damn right stupid and it will stop now," he continued his glare darkening which made Amelia back up somewhat. "No longer will you instruct the children of our world to think in such petty terms, as for the people well they better get used to this, because I assure you it will happen," he added. "If you think it won't then you only have to look up at the Dementors I know control to see what kind of force I can bring against you should you try and turn on me or should you try and stop the change to come," he finished with a threat which sent a chill through some people, especially Amelia.

"But," Amelia tried to protest, but Harry cut her off with a slashing motion of his hand.

"Do not be blind Amelia to what helped cause all this mess," Harry told her. "Had equal rights been granted to the other magical species then Voldemort would never have gathered so many allies. Your bias laws aided him in building his army," he pointed out. "Now it is time to ensure that can't happen again," he stated, as he folded his arms against his chest.

"He is correct Minister," Fleur spoke up. "The laws of this government are cruel to people like and other non human species of our world. They make us all but slaves," she stated with her own glare. "You put yourselves on a platform as if you are special and above us, when in reality we are all equal," she concluded.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Merlin cut in before Amelia could respond. "I dealt with the same problem, for centuries peace reigned between the races of the magical world until human governments began to enforce their will on them once more," he explained, drawing all attention to him. "Goblin rebellions, Vampire and Werewolf attacks had increased to a point of being an epidemic. Giants joined any Dark Lord willing which offered them freedom and soon more of the magical species will turn on you, just like the Centaurs had currently getting ready to do, had Harry not come into being the Necromancer," he told them, allowing his eyes to meet all who listened to him as he looked around

Amelia could not fault what Merlin had said and she realised she had no choice, nor did any government she led. Change had to come about on such a scale if they wanted to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord or worse, a full insurrection of the other magical species. She finally nodded her head.

"What do we do now?" Victoria Abbott asked from beside her daughter.

"Go home, rest and recover," Lily was the one who answered. "We'll take care of the dead. We'll find a field to lay them to rest where you can visit them easily enough," she told the people her voice amplified. "Directions will come through the floo. I know for many of you this has to be a heartbreaking time, but remember today you ended a threat to you families, to your own well being and to the future," she told them.

Some people nodded in acceptance of Lily Potter's words, but a few glared at her and cast hateful looks at her and Harry who stood beside her. They ignored the roles they had played in bringing events to this point by ignoring the warning of the Dark Lord's return. They blamed the death of their loved ones squarely on Harry Potter's shoulders. He should have dealt with the Dark Lord quicker they thought. They all but stalked away from the field before apparating away. Harry was not ignorant of these looks and knew the next couple of weeks would not be easy.

"We'll talk tomorrow Amelia. I suggest you go back to the Ministry and let the people who did come and help us know that the Dark Lord is finally gone for good as well as alerting the other magical governments," Harry said. "Tomorrow will be a long day and we have to have a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister as well. We need to ensure the truce between our worlds is renewed," he added.

"Very well Harry," Amelia nodded her head in agreement and then she took Susan's hand and apparated home.

Harry was now alone with Sirius, Emmeline, Fleur and Nym and of course the spirits. He looked around the battlefield noting a group of Unspeakables vanish with the body of Voldemort. He would be checking on them to ensure they did indeed destroy it. Some of the spirits began the process of burying the dead whilst others turned and began to destroy Riddle manor. Harry decided it was time to go home and rest and so his group vanished back to Grimmauld place with Lily and James in tow.

+N+

(12 Grimmauld place)

Sirius looked around the living room they had appeared in, before he called out for Kreacher to bring them some refreshments. The half insane elf looked fearfully at Harry who only glanced once in his direction before he was all but running to comply with the order. News of the destruction of the Dark Lord and every of his followers, including the other last remaining members of the Black family, were already spreading, especially in the elf community. Kreacher didn't want to die until he had proved he was a good elf to the family he had served for so long. Good enough to join his relatives on the plank which bore their heads.

Harry dropped onto one of the sofas and was quickly joined by Nym and Fleur who curled up on either side of him. Sirius grinned at the threesome as he found his own seat on the other sofa. Emmeline quickly mirrored Fleur and Nym by curling into his side. Her head rested on his shoulder and he placed his arm around her. He felt all but content right then. They had survived the final battle and now could look to the future with a certain optimism. The only downside was that they had lost so many good people along the way, Moody, Kingsley and Sturgis just three names in particular. Soon they would probably all break down and mourn for them, but right now they sat in silence. Lily and James watched from the corner as Kreacher reappeared and began to hand out their drinks.

"Dobby," Harry called and waited only a second before the elf appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter called for Dobby and Dobby answered," Dobby shouted almost bouncing from foot to foot. "Harry Potter destroyed the Dark Lord and his foul followers, he is greatest wizard ever," he added with a wide smile while Kreacher shook his head and vanished.

"I want you to go to Hermione and her parents and inform them that the threat of Voldemort and his army is gone now, tell them the war is over," Harry told him. "Tell her she is safe now," he stated still feeling the pain of her betrayal, but he believed she deserved to know she was no longer in danger and nor were her parents.

"Dobby will do as asked," Dobby said, wringing his hands unsure how to really feel about his Master's former friend, he vanished a second later.

"You should have left her to stew," Nym said a few seconds later.

"No matter what she has done, never forget she was like a sister to me. The bonds of that relationship is not fully gone and may never fully fade," Harry shot back. "She is paying for her mistakes and I will not leave her in constant fear of Voldemort finally coming for her and her family, that is cruel on a scale only Dumbledore would be capable of and I'm not him," he told him with a slight glare which made Nym back down.

"What will you do about her Harry?" Emmeline inquired. "Dobby and Rowena have been watching her since you sent her home, we know she is truly remorseful for her actions," she reminded him.

"I don't know. For now the pain of her betrayal is too great to even think of doing anything," Harry answered with a shake of his head. "For now I have other things to think about," he added.

"You can think about that tomorrow Harry, you need to sleep after what you have been through," Lily cut in before anyone could respond. "You all do, sleep, recover and start fresh tomorrow," she added.

"Lily is right, the next couple of days or weeks are going to be long and hard as we sort out what happens now that Voldemort and his followers are gone as are Fudge, Dumbledore and their groupies," James put in with a grin.

The group as a whole agreed and finished their drinks before they headed up to bed. Fleur and Nym both hesitated, before going to separate rooms after sharing a good night kiss with Harry. Harry knew both women needed a good talk not only with him, but with each other. He let out a yawn before he lay down and quickly fell asleep. Lily appeared a few minutes later and watched as her son slept. A smile graced her features as she knew now that her son was finally safe.

+N+

(Granger Residence)

Hermione blinked as Dobby appeared in front of her and her parents who were just getting ready to turn in for the night. He glared at her for a few minutes before he seemed to relent.

"Dobby brings a message from Harry Potter," Dobby announced.

"And what is that message Dobby?" Hermione inquired as her parents placed their hands on her shoulders. Her heart was going a mile a minute praying Harry was okay.

"The Dark Lord is dead and so are all his followers, you and your family are safe now," Dobby answered and was surprised as Hermione burst into tears and collapsed to her knees.

"Did Harry survive?" Hermione managed to ask.

"Harry Potter lives," Dobby responded and Hermione curled into her mother's arms and allowed her tears to finally overwhelm her. She detested herself and that stupid old man who had convinced her to betray her best friend, her brother in all but blood and so when the last battle came she had not been at his side. She had lost everything, she had been a fool but she had one comfort. Harry had survived despite Dumbledore's plans and interference.

"Thank you Dobby, please tell Harry we are grateful he let us know and also tell him I am sorry, so very sorry. I not only let him down, but betrayed our relationship," Hermione finally responded looking the elf in the eyes. "Tell him I love him as a brother and no matter what he may think of me now I always will," she added.

"Dobby will do as you ask," Dobby responded after a few moments and then he vanished.

"He did it," Hermione said with a slight smile to her parents who pulled her into a family hug.

"Yes he did," Dan agreed. "The fact he let us know shows he still cares a little for you," he added, hoping to improve his daughter's mood.

"Go to bed honey and maybe tomorrow will be a better day," Jane said as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair.

Hermione nodded and soon was in bed and fast asleep, her dreams were filled with thoughts of Harry forgiving her for her mistakes. Jane checked on her on her way to bed and noted the half smile her daughter wore. Knowing Harry had lived through the last battle had clearly lifted a weight from her daughter's soul. Hopefully in time the two would truly reconcile, closing the door she joined her husband in their bed.

"I hope Harry can learn to forgive her," Dan told her as they got ready to go to sleep.

"In time Dan I think he will," Jane said with as much confidence as she could muster. "For now the wounds are too deep for both, time heals all wounds," she reminded him before she settled down and closed her eyes as Dan turned the bed side light off and soon they too were asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(12 Grimmauld place)

Fleur awoke early after suffering through a nightmare of how the previous night's battle could have gone. She shivered as she recalled the horrors she had seen inflicted on her, Harry and the others. She thanked whatever had ensured them victory over the Dark Lord and his insane followers, getting up she quickly walked into the bathroom to bathe and refresh herself.

After she had finished she headed downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, as she entered she came to a dead stop as she took note of the presence of Nymphadora sitting at the table. She took a deep breathe before she entered and went about making herself a coffee, she could feel that Nymphadora was watching her every move. She guessed it was a good thing Harry was still asleep, because their long overdue talk was not going to be pleasant at least that is what she believed. Finally having made her drink, she took a small sip before she turned and sat down and faced Nymphadora.

"I think it is about time we talked," Nym started, having been watching Fleur since she arrived trying to figure out how to start this conversation. "Our last conversation was heated and not exactly done at the best time," she added with a shake of her head. "Since then I've been forced to rethink much of my original impression of you," she admitted as her hair changed from her normal bubble gum pink to a shiny black which resembled her now deceased aunt Bellatrix. "You saved my life during the final battle, you could have let me die and then had Harry all to yourself with none of the problems associated with me being alive would cause," she went on, rubbing her chin as she recalled those events. "My question is why?" she asked locking her gaze on the other woman.

Fleur had listened carefully to Nymphadora's speech wondering exactly what the other woman truly thought about her, in the end it was not as bad she had feared it would be. Now she had to answer her, in truth not saving her life had never entered her mind.

"I saved you because it was the right thing to do and doing anything else never even came to mind," Fleur answered. "You are not my enemy Nym," she added with a small smile. "I know my sudden bond to Harry has made you wary about me. If our roles were reversed I'd feel the same, but I'm not trying to take Harry from you," she told her, hoping she believed her because it was the truth. "That was never in my thoughts when I bonded myself to him. He had saved my life twice and even risked his own in doing so," she explained. "This was not something many people would do and none that I know, I could think of only one way to repay the two life debts I now owed him and thus I bonded myself to him," she continued. "My heart belongs to him now and by all rights of the bond I'm his wife," she stated clearly holding up her hand to stop Nymphadora's response. "That doesn't mean you cannot still have a relationship with him," she told her.

"How can you say that?" Nym demanded. "When you have basically married him?" Nym added, glaring at Fleur and raising her voice a little.

"Because it is not uncommon in the magical world for a wizard to have more than one wife or even in some small cases for a woman to have two husbands," Fleur answered before taking a deep gulp of her now cooler coffee. "I know it might sound a little crazy at first, but such a three way relationship can work," she told her with a confident look. "My great aunt was a part of such a relationship, it can be a very comforting and supportive partnership," she explained. "Granted depending on how the partnership is built it can also be a very pleasurable experience for all parties," she added with an impish smile, which made Nym blush and look away as she realised what Fleur was alluding to.

"You can't be serious, Fleur?" Nym finally shot back after a spending a few minutes regaining control of herself.

"I'm very serious," Fleur countered and was still smiling at Nym's reaction to what she had said. "Harry loves you and wants a relationship with you. You at the least return his feelings or are beginning to," she continued seriously. "And I have already fallen for him, my feelings are assured by the bond we now share," she explained. "We must find a way to co-exist Nym or we will loose Harry," she stated her smile vanishing. "I will not give him up and I suspect neither will you," she added.

Nym stared back at Fleur who was now watching her and waiting for her response. She looked away and wondered what she should respond with. Was it possible she could actually share Harry with the other woman without any real problems between them?

"This is insane," she finally snapped and shot to her feet and began to pace, every now and then shooting glances at Fleur who watched her patiently. "How can you sit there so calmly and basically talk about forming a three way relationship?" she demanded to know.

"Because I love Harry and I'm willing to share him with you, to ensure we are all happy, Harry especially," Fleur answered with a calm look in her eyes. "I know at the moment you are fighting against confusion at whether you could share him, but until you try you will never know," she explained. "What you have to ask yourself is do you love Harry enough to share him or at least try?" she inquired.

Nym stared at the other woman for a few minutes as she thought over what Fleur had said. In the end the answer she came up with was rather surprising, at least at first. Yes she did love Harry enough to at least attempt sharing him. She retook her seat and finished her own drink.

"Ok," she started. "I'm willing to try," she admitted, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake here.

Fleur couldn't help but smile wildly in response, knowing they had only taken the first but the most important step in sorting out where they stood with each other. Still they had a lot more to sort out between them, most likely it would not be all so calmly sorted out as this had been.

They spent the next twenty minutes getting to know one another better before Harry appeared, looking like he'd had a peaceful night's sleep. Sirius and Emmeline soon followed. Dobby quickly popped in and began to cook breakfast for them all. They ate mostly in silence and once they were done they moved into the living room, knowing today would be a long day as it would be for the next couple of weeks.

Dobby followed and waited until everyone was comfortable before he decided to speak up, the night before he had not been able to tell Harry about Hermione's response.

"What is it Dobby?" Harry inquired, noting the elf had followed them and seemed to be waiting to say something.

"Dobby delivered message to Miss Granger as ordered," the elf informed him. "Miss Granger broke down and cried in relief that you lived and told me to give you a message in response," he added.

Harry was a little surprised to hear how badly Hermione had seemed to fear he might die during the last battle, maybe the events had finally broken through whatever stupidity had made her turn on him in the first place. Maybe Dobby and Rowena's reports had been spot on. Maybe she did really regret what she had done.

"What did she tell you to say Dobby?" Sirius inquired, noting the uncertain look that now showed on his godson's face.

"Miss Granger told me to say 'we are grateful you let us know and also tell him I'm sorry, so very sorry. I not only let him down, but betrayed our friendship," Dobby told them. "She also said to say 'Tell him I love him as a brother and no matter what he may think of me now I always will'," he added.

Harry looked away from the elf, trying to sort out his feelings which were reeling as he heard Hermione's message. He didn't know how to feel in relation to her. She had betrayed him deeply, all but stabbed him in the heart with her actions, yet he still cared deeply for her and it was clear she still felt something for him, but he had no clue what to do in regards to her. The pain of her betrayal was still too fresh for him to even think of about forgiving her. Sensing his distress and unease Fleur took his hand in hers and began to run her fingers over it, hoping to calm him. Nym took his other hand and did the same. Neither noted the other's actions as they were too focused on helping the man they loved.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry managed to say, doing his best to ignore the confusion he was still feeling. "That will be all," he added to which the elf nodded and popped out.

"You okay Harry?" Emmeline inquired as she watched the young man fight for control of his emotions.

"I will be," Harry responded with a strained smile. "I know she regrets what she has done, but everything is still too fresh for me to even think of about forgiving her," he explained. "I have more important things to deal with than how to even think of approaching Hermione right now and trying to salvage our friendship," he continued.

"You are correct Harry," Lily said as she and James appeared. "Hermione can wait and I think she knows what she has broken will not be so easily fixed," she told him softly, moving so she could place her hand on his shoulder. "Today you must meet with the muggle prime minister along side Amelia and ensure the peace between the two worlds is restored," she reminded him gently.

"I know," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "You are right mom, I need to focus on that before anything else," he added with a slight frown. "The muggle prime minister will not be easy to convince the war is over and that no one else will be attacking them," he added.

"You are correct there Harry," Sirius agreed. "What has been happening has probably crushed any trust that existed between the two worlds and especially between the two governments," he added.

"Hopefully the trust can be rebuilt," Emmeline spoke up. "I know it won't be easy, but in time I am sure peace will reign between both worlds," she stated in a hopeful tone.

"Indeed and it starts now," Lily agreed with a smile which was shared by James as both were convinced their son could do this.

+N+

(London)

Harry took a deep breathe as he entered the room alongside Amelia, sitting behind his desk was the muggle prime minister who looked tired and worn. Clearly he had not gotten much sleep lately, the chaos unleashed by Voldemort and his followers had caused many a sleepless night. Taking a seat he wished Fleur and Tonks had been able to come with him, but he knew deep inside he had to do this alone.

"Why did you demand this meeting?" the Muggle prime minister demanded to know, his tone showing his hostility towards them.

"We are here to inform you the war which has spilled out into your world has finally ended," Amelia began, feeling nervous as to how this meeting would go.

This would be a big step in her efforts to rebuild everything Fudge had destroyed by his greed and corruption. Her success in this would go a long way to building some confidence in her and her government which was still been built. Harry's purge of the Ministry had killed many department heads and personnel. Not that she fully blamed him as they had aided Fudge and supported him in his insanity, but the empty spaces it had left to fill was causing her a headache, she had so much to do.

"What war?" the prime minister demanded to know with a glare. "I wasn't told about any damn war. That bumbling idiot Fudge just said there were some malcontents causing some trouble," he explained. "Granted I suspected more was going on, because in the last month hundreds of people have been killed by means no one can explain, but we were never informed," he went on his tone dark. "Property damage is up all over the place and I know it was not caused by any normal terrorists, it had to be from your end," he stated with a growl.

"You are correct, the Dark Lord who waged war on us 15 years ago returned and once more marched on us and you," Harry spoke up, gaining the prime ministers attention. "Fudge was a corrupt moron who tried to ignore what was going on. He stuck his head in the sand as did nearly everyone else," he explained "None of them wanted to admit Voldemort had returned. They can't even say his name without shaking in terror," he told him.

"You don't seem to have that trouble," the prime minister pointed out"

"No I don't. I was raised in your world and so was not brought up to fear saying the name. I have also fought the Dark Lord personally since I was 11," he admitted and noting the skeptical glance this caused he smiled darkly. "I know it sounds crazy and you're asking yourself how could an 11 year old kid take on a Dark Lord who scares the entire magical population?" The PM just nodded. "It is because the Dark Lord killed my parents and tried to kill me as a baby due to a prophecy he had heard. It stated a baby would be born who would destroy him," he explained.

"He thought it meant you?" the prime minister inquired, doing his best to wrap his head around what he was been told which was not easy.

"Yes he did," Amelia cut in. "The murder of the Potter's was one of the many tragic losses during the last war, yet it also gave us hope as not only did the Dark Lord seem to be destroyed, but somehow Harry here survived the attempt on his life," she informed him. "Of course once the Dark Lord was gone, we celebrated and have done everything we can to forget those dark days," she added. "Which led to Fudge doing all he could to ignore the return of that very same monster, but now Voldemort is truly dead and he will not be back," she stated.

"Every last one of his followers is dead as well," Harry said, picking up where Amelia had left off. "There will be no replay of the war. How it was accomplished is not important as I doubt you'd believe me anyway," he stated. "We are here to ensure the peace between our two worlds is upheld and renewed. We might have to start from scratch in that regard, but there must be no more fighting between us," he explained.

"I see," the prime minister responded as he leaned back in his seat and stroked his beard in thought, wondering what to do. "What happened to Fudge and why am I talking to you, instead of that incompetent moron?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Fudge and every last one of his boot lickers are dead," Harry answered. "Every corrupt member of our government was killed during the war as was every traitor and follower of those who only sought power for themselves," he continued. "The government is now being rebuilt and Amelia is the new Minister of Magic and unlike Fudge and his lackeys she is an honest person who actually serves the people," he stated.

The prime minister stared at the young man in front of him with a pale face, as he imagined the sort of death toll he was talking about. The idea of a coup taking place and he was certain that is what had happened to Fudge and his government was chilling. But if such an action finally stopped the madness that had been going on in both worlds, well he decided maybe it was for the best. Corrupt bastards deserved to face true punishment and clearly Fudge had been worse than he had ever believed.

"Very well I guess we better get to work on discussing how we will interact with each other in the future," he finally spoke up. "I would hope from this point forward we will not be treated as if you are superior to us?" he inquired.

"Everything will be changing and one of the more important things is how the magical world sees the muggle world and the people who live there," Harry promised.

"No offense, but why are you here?" the prime minister finally could not stop himself from asking. "You are just a teenager," he pointed out.

"Correct I am. However I now play a very important part in my world, I'm the Necromancer," Harry responded with a smile. "I'm here to bring back the balance between our two worlds, to ensure the peace we now have is kept," he explained. "I'm also here to ensure that the magical world changes and evolves," he stated. "But that has no bearing on what we are doing right now," he added.

"Agreed, we have a lot of work to do and the first bit of business is rewriting the peace treaty between us," Amelia spoke up and brought up the contract she'd had written up last night before she had gone to bed and handed it over.

Harry leaned back in his chair and watched as Amelia and the muggle prime minister began to get down to business, his part of this was done for now.

+N+

(Hogwarts, 3 days later)

Fleur walked behind Harry as they entered the castle and beside her was Nym who she had grown quite close to in the last couple of days. They had spent a lot of time together while Harry had been working alongside Amelia, Sirius and Emmeline in rebuilding the government. It was not an easy thing replacing nearly the entire group of department heads. Sirius had been made the new head of the Aurors with Emmeline as his second. Sirius had also regained his seat on the Wizengamot, after Amelia had finally cleared his name of the charges which had sent him to Azkaban.

Harry had taken his place as the head of the Potter family and thus gained his family seat in the Wizengamot, a seat that had remained empty since the death of his father. Things were changing at a fast pace, some of the people still wanted to blame Harry for the deaths of those who had died during the final battle. Harry had held a press conference along with Amelia to address the people the day before. It had not gone entirely too well and Harry had been forced to show his full power. To prove he was what he claimed to be, the Necromancer. It had shut up nearly all the trouble makers and from there things had gone a bit more smoothly.

While this was going on, she and Nym had spent more time getting to know one another better. They had discussed many subjects and found they had a lot in common. She was sure they were now friends and she was even more certain they could indeed share Harry.

As they entered the great hall she found herself pausing as she noted three Goblins, two Centaurs and two of the giant Acromantula's which included their king Aragog. They were in a hall which had been cleared of all the tables bar one. Headmaster Flitwick and Hagrid were the only members of the school present. Amelia was also already in the hall with a group of Aurors, including Sirius and Emmeline, and some of her new assistants. History was going to be made here, she thought. A few minutes later their next few guests arrived, including the two of the most important members of the Veela high council who were accompanied by her parents. Alongside them was a group of house elves, a vampire, a werewolf and finally Merlin appeared as a representative of the ghosts and sprits.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Flitwick said, starting the proceedings. He was still getting used to the fact he was now headmaster of the school. He was still getting over the deaths of Dumbledore and the others, no matter that they deserved the punishment they received for their actions. He had kept the school shut and would continue so for the next two weeks. He needed to find a few new teachers as well as rewrite some of the rules of the school.

"Thank you headmaster Flitwick," Amelia responded as she took her seat, as did some of the others in the hall. "This meeting is the first of many that will be held to redraw or in some cases completely rewrite the laws governing the magical races represented here today," she started after taking a deep breath. "It has been forcibly stated by the Necromancer that change is needed or soon the entire magical world will be destroyed by war as the magical races finally rebel," she stated, as she glanced at Harry who stood off to the side watching events unfold. "I intend to ensure that events never get that bad. Much what I'm about to agree to will not go down well with some people, but it is the right thing to do," she continued.

Inside she was still very unsure if what she was about to do was the right thing to do, but there was nothing she could do. Harry had insisted this must happen now and against his power she had no chance of disagreeing with him or refusing to play ball. A part of her agreed it was the right thing to do to ensure there were no more rebellions from the other magical races. No more war between them all, this had to end now.

"Let us hope you actually mean what you say Madam Bones," Redjack growled in response. "We have long dealt with Ministry people who promise us one thing before doing something else. Any promise of reform was then ignored and more repressive laws were put in place," he added.

"That will not happen this time Redjack," Harry cut in. "Once these new laws are agreed on I will, as the Necromancer, ensure they are enforced," he told them. "If the ministry tries to go back on their word I will be paying them a rather nasty visit to remind them of the penalty of betrayal," he promised with a hard look at Amelia who paled slightly. "I do not represent only the wizards and witches of this world, but every magical race that exists in it," he reminded them.

"Well said Harry," Merlin said with a smile. "It is best we all understand that, the Necromancer stands for all involved and not any one person or race," he stated. "As it was during my time as Necromancer, so it will be during Harry's time," he continued.

"I would expect no less from Harry Potter," Aragog cut in, making them all turn to look at the Acromantula king. "He has always kept his word, once it was given. I have found him to be a level headed human far more than those others we have interacted with," he added.

"Agreed," Firenze said, nodding his head in agreement. "We trust him to ensure the ministry's word is kept," he added to which most of the other creatures nodded in agreement, even the lone vampire and werewolf.

Fleur and Nym watched from beside Harry as the real discussions began. They knew this would only be the beginning of the real changes Harry hoped to ensure were passed. He watched events closely and only spoke when necessary. Nym leaned into Harry's side and hoped things went more smoothly as time passed.

+N+

(12 Grimmauld place)

Harry lay on his bed feeling satisfied at how things had the gone during the meeting. It had not gone as easy as he hoped when it came time to discuss the house elves, the vampires and the werewolves. In fact he had almost lost his temper with Amelia a few times, but in the end she had been forced to agree to some changes, but by the end of the day they still had much to do regarding them. He looked up as his door opened and Fleur and Nym entered together. He watched as both moved to join him on the bed much to his surprise. They each curled into one of his sides and laid their heads on his chest. He had noted their improved relations, but he had not expected this kind of joint action.

"Are you feeling okay Harry?" Nym inquired, feeling relieved to be able to get close to Harry which had been hard in the last couple of days. He had been so busy, which she understood, but it had the side effect of giving them little time together. On the other side it had given her a lot of time to grow closer to Fleur who she now considered a friend. She felt calmer and more secure around Fleur and no longer worried as much about sharing Harry with her.

"I'm okay Nym," Harry assured her with a small smile. "Just a little annoyed by Amelia's resistance to giving the house elves far more security so they will not be misused or beaten, as well as being given a more equal status than that of a slave race," he explained, a little frustration creeping into his voice. "Same with her resistance to give the Werewolves and Vampires better living conditions and the right to jobs," he growled.

"Are you surprised by her resistance?" Fleur inquired, while running her hand up and down his chest and also allowing her fingers to brush against Nym's. Nym only glanced at her in response, this pleased her as it meant she was more confident now in sharing the man they both loved.

"Not too much. I've had to force her to accept a lot of changes," Harry admitted, letting out a sigh. "Most of them she knows are for the best, and will prevent war breaking out between us and the other magical races," he continued. "But she still fears the vampires and werewolves far to much, and she thinks giving the house elves so much will turn many people against her government," he added. "In time she will probably give in, but it will not be easy. The people will have to learn change needs to happen and will be a good thing for all of us," he stated.

"Some of them will not accept that easily Harry," Nym responded, closing her eyes briefly as she felt Fleur's fingers brush past her hand again. "It will take time, some people are fixed in their beliefs," she added, opening her eyes again. "I know most of the closed minded bigots were Death Eaters and are now dead, but not all of them will have sided with Voldemort," she pointed out.

"Nym is right Harry. There were close minded bigots on both sides of the war," Fleur agreed with Nym's view. "We'll have to watch for them in the weeks ahead. They will attempt to prevent many of the major changes," she warned.

"Let them try," Harry stated, glancing at both of them. "The changes will happen, no matter how much they protest. If our world is to survive they have to happen," he said with real belief in his voice.

Silence descended on the three as they just basked in the presence of each other, Harry felt calm and finally at peace in his soul.

+N+

(Epilogue)

Hermione Granger entered her home feeling tired and annoyed, it had been another long day. It had been a long three years and more and more she missed the wizarding world. She missed having her friend by her side day in day out. She had no friends in this world, no one wanted anything to do with her, that was partly because she kept mostly to herself and also she could not remember anything for more than a day. She had no job and still lived with her parents. The loss of her ability to learn and retain anything kept her from ever finding a real job. Letting out a sigh she walked into the living and froze as she took note of who was sitting in front of her parents, she could hardly believe her eyes.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said as he stood up to greet her and took note of the changes she had undergone in the three years since he had last seen her.

"Harry," Hermione whispered before she flung herself into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth. She had begun to believe she would never see him again, that she would never be able to fix what she had broken. She finally released him after a few minutes and stepped away. She noted her parents were watching, but she could sense nothing from their looks. "Why are you here?" she asked almost timidly.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long to come here Hermione," Harry said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "The last three years have been a long hard fight to change the magical world for the better. We've had some people try and stop us by force," he explained. "But that is in the past, now the magical world is unlike what you remember," he told her with a smile. "It has come a long way," he added.

"Is that why you are here?" Hermione asked. "Just to tell me that?" she added feeling a little let down.

"No Hermione, I'm here to bring you home," Harry told her removing his glasses and wiping them with a cloth before putting them back on. "I'm here to restore not only your magic, but your ability to learn as well as all the knowledge you will need to find a place in there, if you want it?" he told her.

Hermione looked first to her parents who smiled at her, clearly pleased to see her long sentence had come to an end. She guessed they were more pleased she would be able to finally remember things once again.

"Yes I want it," Hermione all but shouted, almost unable to believe this was happening. She quickly stepped back in fear as Rowena Ravenclaw's spirit faded into view. She remembered this spirit all to well. It had been a regular feature in her nightmares in the first year of her exile.

"Easy Hermione, Rowena is not here to harm you," Harry said. "As the one who took your magic and knowledge from you, she has to be the one to restore it," he added.

Hermione nodded and moved forward again and did all she could not to allow her fear get the better of her. Rowena smiled at her in what she guessed was supposed to be a calming manor. She placed her hand on her head and began the process of restoring everything she had taken, as well as adding some things she would need.

Jane and Dan Granger watched as their daughter shuddered under the spirit's power. It took all of their control not to try and pull her away. Harry moved to their side and stated there was no risk to Hermione, a few minutes later Rowena moved away as Hermione dropped to her knees and groaned as everything she had lost came back to her. She couldn't help but smile as she recalled so many things she had once known. Then the newer stuff came to her and she was shocked by what Harry had achieved.

"I'll think you'll need this Hermione," Harry told her as she got back to her feet.

She turned to face him and noted he was holding out a wand to her, a closer inspection showed it was not just any wand, but her own. The one she had been sure would have been destroyed. Grasping it for the first time in three years she felt it respond as it had done the first time she had touched it.

Smiling she raised it and began to chant a magical vow. She wanted to ensure there would be no doubt in Harry's mind at her loyalty to him from this point on. Harry was going to stop her, but Jane placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Clearly she believed Hermione needed to do this. When she finished the magic took hold and Harry nodded his head in understanding. Rebuilding their friendship would take time, but he was certain it could be done.

Rowena noted Harry's nod and she snapped her fingers causing them all to vanish from the house. She ensured the house was locked before leaving herself.

+N+

(Potter Towers)

Hermione blinked as she noted they were somewhere else. Her parents glanced around in awe as they noted the large room they were in. Harry moved to the desk at the front and sat down. He indicated the others should join him. Dobby popped in and moved three chairs to appear in front of the desk before popping out, a few seconds later drinks appeared on the desk.

"Welcome to Potter Towers, one of the biggest shops in the magical world," Harry said with a smile. "You are probably wondering why I brought you here?" he asked, to which Hermione nodded in agreement. "I want to offer you a job here," he stated.

"Doing what?" Hermione inquired.

"Invention of new spells and ensuring magic can work around electricity," Harry answered as Lily Potter faded into view by his side. "We have almost worked out a spell that will work permanently, but it is not quite there yet, so the spell right now has to be applied every week," he explained.

"Are you serious?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"I am actually," Harry said with a smile enjoying the look of surprise on her face. "We always need new researchers and you'll be working with one of my wives," he added, shocking her at the mention of having more than one wife. "I think you'll remember her," he added as Fleur walked into the room, having responded to the summons Harry had sent her. Nym followed her through the door, while Fleur greeted Hermione's return with a smile and small hug. Nym only nodded her head in greeting, unsure how to really treat Hermione now. Three years had not fully removed the anger she felt at those who had betrayed them.

"I would like to introduce you to my two wives Fleur and Nymphadora Potter," Harry said with a wide smile as Hermione looked even more shocked, while Jane and Dan just exchanged surprised looks between themselves.

"Do you have any kids?" Jane asked.

"Five actually," Fleur answered with a smile. "Harry and I have two girls and a son," she explained. "While he has another girl and boy with Nym," she added indicating her co-wife.

"I'm happy you found a family of your own Harry," Hermione said finally after regaining some control over her shock. "I accept your job offer," she added.

"Excellent," Harry responded as he leaned back into his chair as Dobby reappeared and brought two more chairs for Fleur and Nym. "Let's get down to business," he stated.

The End


End file.
